


Awakening: Reborn

by YlisseanPhil



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, I am Robin, Original Character - Freeform, Ylisse is a real place, based on some real life, grima is OC, lots more post game story, possible waifu?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlisseanPhil/pseuds/YlisseanPhil
Summary: Everything has a purpose. A meaning for existence. And yet, fates can be challenged. One day, I challenged my fate…and now I live with no regrets.SI.Based on first run-through on Classic Mode.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! First attempt at writing, well, anything. Always loved Awakening, put in way too many hours and playthroughs. This story will be about my first experience playing on classic mode. With that said, be prepared, someone(s) may not make it out alive. If so, and it's a character you like, I apologize. I love them all, yet some more than others, as you will catch on. For those that have played Awakening, you will be very familiar with the dialogue and story progression, but it will be different enough that everyone will read new things that will be added. I ask myself, what would I do different/same if I were taken the placeholder as Robin? Well, find out!  
> Please enjoy!  
> -YlisseanPhil

Awakening:  
Reborn

**Prologue**

Everything has a purpose. A meaning for existence. And yet, fates can be challenged. One day, I challenged my fate…and now I live with no regrets.

~

While scrounging through my gaming collection, disappointment fell onto me. It wasn’t much at all; other gamers would probably scoff or snicker at me and tell me to “diversify”. Sorry that I like the sports genre? I’m short, unathletic, and no chance to play in a professional league, but that doesn’t stop me from being the next greatest wide receiver or center fielder in the latest game. However, the mockers are not wrong. I’ve been having an itch to play something other than Madden or any EA Sports title. The adrenaline of winning and breaking impossible records wore off long ago. What else could I play? *sigh*  
 _ **I guess I can try a new genre. What else do I like?**_ I pondered to myself.

Only recently have I taken up a likening for cryptids. One stands out above them all: dragons. Wyverns, drakes, wryms, sea serpents…all kinds. Nothing compares to their majestic form, and yet so treacherous and cunning beings. My guess is that if I ever saw one, I would be in awe. Something tells me I wouldn’t necessarily be terrified, but I have never meet anyone whom has seen one. Just myth and legends, so I shouldn’t dwell on them too much. But hey, one can dream of meeting one.  
Little did I know that they are more than a myth or legend. One day, I would meet one, but not a dragon I would ever want to meet. Ever. A nightmare I wished on no one.  
~  
Someone recommended a certain gaming title…  
“Oh, you like dragons?”  
“Yes. I’m aware of Spyro and Skyrim, but…I would like to ride a dragon if possible. Does such a game exist?”  
Riding a dragon sounds fun. My nerves were on-edge.  
“Actually yes. It is a JRPG though. Is that ok?”  
“Sure.”  
What in the world is a JRPG?  
“Cool, so the game is called – “  
And that is how I got into Fire Emblem Awakening. The super short version without the unnecessary, unimportant details. As embarrassing to admit that I didn’t know much of the JRPG realm, I needed to familiarize myself (and boy did I after I completed my first play-through). That is why I never identified as a gamer. I only played sports titles and occasional racing. I did play Pokémon, a long time ago. **_Hm, maybe I should try playing the newer ones…_**

**Chapter One**

There’s no way I can just turn on a game and just play on through. I needed background noise or music while laying on my bed. Channel surfing had me stopped on Ancient Aliens (guess that seems appropriate). I also had on my headphones filled with said game’s soundtrack. I think the TV said something about wormholes and time travelers? Whatever, I just ignored it. Had to since the ending was near. Just had to beat a few Grimleal and Grima himself.  
After I did such, I let out a big sigh of relief. Finally, it was over, Grima was slain. I took a liking to Chrom, so I let him deal the final blow.

“Don't you see? You belong with us. We want you here to share our present…And help create our future.”

As the credits rolled, I fought back the tears.  
What a beautiful ending.  
After too many sighs later, I looked back to the credits…  
Phil: High Deliverer. 479 battles, 412 victories  
 _The legendary exploits of Phil filled many a saga and delighted children hungry for a dashing tale of heroism. But what was the man really like? ...Few yet live who remember._  
I lost it at that point. The crocodile tears shortly became streams.  
 _ **I’m a mess.**_  
It may have just been a video game, but I never accomplished anything great in life, nor any high difficulty ever in a game.  
 ** _The best game. Ever._**  
I laid back in my bed and all I thought about were the characters.  
Chrom. Lissa. Fredrick. Stahl. Lon’qu. Sully…  
I saved the last memories of…  
 _Her._  
Wait, what? What was I even thinking? I almost jumped out of bed. They are just fictional characters. And yet, I felt like I knew them all on a deep level. They felt real. Defeating Grima was no short task and all of them played a vital role. I didn’t let any of them die in perma-death. Not even Virion (poor guy, the archest of archers deserves more respect). I could picture each chapter from Southtown to the Dragon’s Table. All vivid and I swore they felt real and could have been historical accounts. Did I read about a kingdom similar to Ylisse in one of my history classes? I didn’t want to think at all about school; that was in the past.  
Those were my last thoughts as I drifted away with my headphones still on my head. The modern music, ancient civilization in my head. Past meeting the present. Slowly, fading. Fading. Fading…  
I dropped the 3DS on the ground when I passed out. Instead of breaking, the console did nothing but laid upside down on the cold floor. Minutes later, it shook. Shook? Violent shakes. Then a burst of blinding white light. A butterfly came out. A new, celestial light trailed said butterfly. It flew around the cluttered room, eventually finding a landing spot on my face.  
And then, nothing. Nothingness. Empty. The dark void all around me. Not that I noticed at all. I was dreaming. Or so I assumed.

“Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING!”  
“What do you suppose we do?”  
“I dunno.”  
What? Those words, sounded familiar. Two people talking, I think. Loud noises ringing in my ears. Well, guess I should open my eyes to find out. I was way too comfortable anyway. Who needs comfort? I like to be rudely awakened.  
Awakened. Awakening. Could it be –  
“I see you are awake now,” calmly said a man with funny clothes, a tattoo of some symbol, and blue hair.  
 _ **Chrom!**_  
“Hey there!” said a short blonde girl a little too excitingly.  
 ** _Lissa!_**  
“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand.”  
The blue haired man offered his hand. I took it and he picked me off the grassy plains. The breezy wind felt really nice; maybe that was why it was so easy to sleep? As he pulled me up, I noticed something on my hand. A tattoo. A symbol. But not just any symbol, the symbol. Of the Grimleal, Cult worshippers of Grima.  
 _ **Oh no. This is bad. Hey wait, how did I get here?**_  
“You all right?”  
 _ **No, I am not all right! I got the mark of Grima on my hand! Guess that makes me Robin. Chrom, you may as well be Batman. Nice cape, by the way dude.**_  
“Y-yes. Thank you, Chrom”  
“Ah, then you know who I am?”  
 ** _Actually, I do. Wait, if I’m supposed to be ‘Robin’ then how come I don’t have amnesia? I know you. And Lissa. I assume Fredrick is nearby. And I know Grima is going to –_**  
I can’t let Chrom know about this. I must hide the truth about me and what I know of forthcoming events. For now.  
“No actually, I…it’s strange. Your name, it just…came to me.”  
 _ **Nice acting, Phil. Certainly earned Best Actor award.**_  
“Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?”  
“My name is…it’s…Hmm?”  
“You don’t know your own name?” said Chrom curiously.  
“I’m not sure if…” **_Should I just tell him everything?_** I’m having doubts, “I’m sorry, but where am I, exactly?”  
Lissa’s turn to chime in, “Hey, I’ve heard of this! It’s called amnesia!”  
Coming up to me was a big man with brown, messy hair and wearing heavy armor. Fredrick.  
 ** _Go ahead Fredrick, mock me,_** “It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?”  
Yup. You are going to do so, Freddy.  
“B-but it’s the truth!”  
“What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?” argued Chrom.  
 _ **Thank you, Chrom.**_  
“Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock.”  
“Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there.”  
~  
After knowing I wasn’t going to be the Shepherd’s prisoner (thank you game-knowledge), I made small introductions to the group. I decided to tell them my name. Fredrick ever being so wary did not stop staring me down as if I were his mortal enemy.  
 ** _Buddy, I have a feeling we will be good friends, so please stop the staring._**  
The smell of the burning stone and wood hit first. Then I saw the blazes coming from the town up ahead. Southtown. I tried to mentally prepare for the battle forthcoming, but the smoke nearly sheltering the sun made it difficult. And the fact I have never killed anyone nor even thought to do so.  
“Remember, Phil, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed.” Said a stoic Fredrick.  
He was right. I had to defend myself, and defend the townsfolk and the Shepherds (even though I’m sure they could handle this by themselves. Strength in numbers, right?)  
Garrick and his minions had no chance. Not a fair fight since I knew the outcome. I mentioned to Chrom I could “see” the battlefield (better than having to explain to him I come from another world or time and knew future events). He bought in easily. Fredrick the Wary? Well, he needed more convincing, so I blasted Garrick with a Fire spell that went into his chest and out the back. That was enough to convince him.  
Now that the thieves and bandits were demolished, I looked back to the town and saw the fires stopped. I was no longer stressed but a mix of relief and sadness over the loss of life, both townsfolk and the Plegians.  
“Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Phil! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?”  
 ** _Lissa, I can’t drive stick shift. Not that there are any vehicles here, I am sure of that._**  
“You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure.” Said Chrom.  
“Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?”  
 ** _Sure, Freddy. I am not from here and I came through a video game console…_**  
Actually, I had no idea how I even got here. Swore it was still a dream, but not with all the sensory overload.  
“Easy there, Fredrick. The Shepherds could use someone with Phil's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?”  
 _ **Thank you again, Chrom.**_  
“So how about it? Will you join us, Phil?”  
“Yes, I would be honored.”

The sun was setting over the horizon to the west of Southtown. We made it to the woods and thought best to set up base for the night there. Why? You can thank Chrom for that brilliant idea.  
As we walked, I felt at unease. I knew what would come next…  
Risen.  
Chrom seemed to notice, “You doing ok, Phil? Something wrong?”  
Debating to forewarn the Sepherds, I decided now wasn’t a good time.  
 _ **But when is a good time?**_

“N-not really. I’m nervous about – the darkness. The sun is settling and it’ll be dark shortly.”  
“I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— “  
A flying insect of some kind flew into Lissa right on cue, “Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!”  
I couldn’t help but laugh. This was one of the funniest moments in the game to me. Not that I would have acted differently if a bug flew in my mouth…  
Not long after the laughs and setting camp, Fredrick and I went on a hunting expedition. Despite my lack of skills, we manage the catch and kill a bear, and by we, I mean Fredrick did all the work. I didn’t know bear meat could be so tasty; would have to make a mental note about that.  
Even though danger approached us, I couldn’t fight staying awake anymore. I really enjoyed the company of Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick. They didn’t know me at all, but I trust them and they seem to trust me, for now at least. I just hope when I drop the bombshell that I’m not from this world, they still accept me and not cast me out. Guess I will have to prove that at the next battle.  
Which wasn’t too far away…  
The Cataclysm didn’t jolt me from my deep sleep; that would be the screams from Lissa. Jeez, I can sleep through the Apocalypse I suppose. Feeling embarrassed for not even a second, I gathered my sword and tomes. Fire and smoke all around in the nearby forest. The smell was foul and I almost vomited. I was able to see where the Risen came from: the sky. The portal haunted me; still haunts me to this day. Those ugly Risen falling from it; must be hundreds at least.  
After a quick examination, Lissa and Chrom were not injured thankfully.  
“Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?” I knew better but still had to ask.  
Chrom answered after a breather, “They are not from Ylisse, I promise you that.”  
I noticed “Marth”, whom also came from the portal, ran back into the woods.  
“Marth – “  
“We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy,” said a visibly concerned Fredrick.  
Time for battle.  
Cue up the music!

Chapter Two

My nerves were racing madly, but somehow, I was able to keep my composure. Two abandoned forts in front of us; they were offering us some protection but not for long with the forest set ablaze from the Cataclysm. One of the Risen held a hammer, no doubt he’ll be a tough cookie to break. My strategy was set in place.  
“We should take shelter in the forts whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle,” I told my companions.  
“Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your -”  
Sully. Tough lass and to-the-point as they come. And Virion bringing up the rear, trying to impress the lady.  
“Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!”  
Agreed, we are in the middle of a battle, and all Virion can think about is flirting? I like the dude, but I’ll have to talk to him later.  
After small introductions and a swift kick that almost landed on Virion’s jaw, we were focused. Chrom took out the first Risen with ease. Took me a while to muster the courage because these things were much uglier in person than in the game. One by one they fell. Fredrick, with the help of Lissa’s healing, was able to fell the one with the hammer. The boss Risen let out a deafening roar as it was slain by Chrom. I let out a sigh of relief as I was out of breath of the fighting.  
 _ **I need to get in shape.**_  
“Marth” approached us, assuming to warn us of the trials to come.  
“I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned,” as Marth warned before ghosting into the forest.  
 ** _Bye, “Marth”. I know who you are._** I was fidgeting with my sword, trying not to draw attention to myself and it worked.  
Fredrick suggested we go to the capital city and meet up with Emmeryn. When we got to Ylisstol, I had to take a moment to enjoy the sights. Was I sure I didn’t time travel to the year 1399? It totally felt medieval, especially the architecture. But this wasn’t my world. If I asked anyone from the common folk to Chrom, they wouldn’t know anything of Europe (or any place from my world). Lissa tapped on my shoulder to make sure I was still conscience. No one seemed to mind, except for everyone on the streets giving me funny looks like I had three heads. Must be my Plegian coat, since Ylisse and Plegia were on edge for a war. I wish I had my clothes from home, but I’m sure I’d be labeled much worse than an outsider. I didn’t make eye contact with anyone in the capitol; I didn’t want any more attention from the Ylisseans.  
One of the merchants recognized Chrom and pointed him out. I asked if it was normal for high rulers to walk among the commoners. In my world, it was very rare.  
“The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then,” said Fredrick, still keeping an eye on my every move.  
I pretended to be surprised when Chrom revealed he and Lissa were royalty and siblings to Emmeryn. He offered to introduce me to the Exalt, and how could I refuse? Emmeryn welcomed her siblings first with big hugs then Fredrick with a greeting just barely acknowledging his existence. Phila entered the chambers and reported of the bandits from Plegia that we not long ago fought. Then I was introduced to the Exalt by Chrom.  
“This is Phil. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd.”  
“It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude,” said her Highness.  
Trying to sound grateful and showing respect, I bowed, “Not at all, milady!”  
“Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Phil claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy,” butted in Fredrick.  
 _ **Thanks a lot, Freddy.**_  
Thankfully, Chrom had my back and claimed I fought well for the Shepherds and thus earned his trust. That was good enough for the Exalt and she gladly accepted me as a Shepherd. I dodged a close one there, I was sure. If not well, would she maybe cast me away or worse? I didn’t want to dwell on the negative thoughts.  
We were dismissed as a civil council was about to be held and that was for the high ranks (which I am not). Lissa took me by the left hand and dragged me away, “C'mon, there's a place I want to show you.”  
Guess I have no choice but to follow the most energetic princess ever…

Chapter Three

“Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home,” happily said Lissa.  
I looked around the room. Pretty much empty except for few shelves with books on them and a stand with a candle and an oversized maroon chair. I hope I can find more furniture for this place and make it better. I had ideas but then I was snapped back into reality by two more blondes that couldn’t be more different…  
“Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!”  
 ** _Maribelle._**  
“Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!” yelled too loudly Vaike.  
 ** _Good old Vaike…I mean Teach._**  
“Oh, so you're ‘Teach’ now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits,” remarked Lissa.  
“Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!...Wait, was that an insult?”  
Yeah, Vaike was never the smartest tool in any shed, but his budging muscles showed his brawn was nothing to mess with. Sumia then walked into the conversation, looking for Chrom as well.  
“Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?” said the brown-haired girl. She wore wing clips in her hair and had on her riding uniform, signaling she was a member of the Pegasus Knights. She seemed exhausted from a day of training or something.  
“Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern...her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded,” responded Maribelle.  
Something else, or a certain someone, seemed to concerned the brunette.  
“Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!” embarrassedly said Sumia.  
The buff guy Teach finally noticed me, “So, who’s the stranger?”  
Lissa was first to answer Vaike, “No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Phil! He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!”  
 ** _Tricks? Um, I sure got some “tricks”; you should see how I make your food disappear if you place your dish near me._**  
“Oh yeah? Can he do this?” Vaike sucked in air and let out the loudest, most disgusting burp I had ever heard…and I was darn proud of him!  
“I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, ‘Teach.’ In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances. My name is Phil, as you all know by now.”  
The ladies in the room, however, were not as impressed with Vaike’s antics, especially Maribelle, who scolded him (and me for “encouraging him”). I wanted to defend myself, but I didn’t get a chance as she left the garrison. I was assured by the remaining women that Maribelle would warm up and that she wasn’t a snob.  
A voice came from outside. Chrom let himself in the room. Sumia was overjoyed to see him; so much that she tripped over herself and landed on her face. I tried hard not to laugh but I let a tiny giggle out. No one else was laughing, so I expected this to happen often.  
 ** _Poor girl._**  
Chrom informed the Shepherds that we were to march to Regna Ferox in the morning and to prepare for the journey. He mentioned Ylisse needed their help due to the quarrel coming from Plegia which seemed logical, considering the incident in Southtown. Ylisse wanted to keep up good terms with the Plegians, but I knew war would be inevitable, and I think he knew that as well. Volunteers were needed for this expedition and Lissa, Vaike, and Kellam (yes, he was in the room the whole time without no one noticing) were eager. Sumia, being inexperienced, suggested to not fight, but Chrom (ever so charming in Sumia’s eyes) suggested she stay by his side.  
 _ **What lovebirds they are.**_

~

I woke up feeling groggy in the morning. I didn’t think I slept well, but hey, that was not uncommon during my time before I was placed in Ylisse. Us Shepherds left at the crack of dawn and made our way north to Regna Ferox. I was introduced to Stahl, a cavalier that made the trip, but was late, and was told Miriel, a mage, would catch up later. We stopped at a creek near a wooden bridge. Chrom seemed tense. He sent out Sumia to patrol the area. She came back with news of Risen nearby, confirming the suspensions the exalt had. We had no other way around the Risen; we had to cross the bridge to get to Ferox. The second time experiencing these creatures helped me mentally prepare for battle, yet some of us didn’t look ready. A certain muscular blonde man left his axe back at the garrison.  
“Vaike, this is no time for jokes. If you don’t have a weapon, stay to the rear,” said the exalt.  
Thankfully, he didn’t have to stay in the back for long as Miriel arrived shortly with an axe for Vaike. After much deserved scolding, all of the Shepherds were ready for battle and easily took down the Risen by their lack of intelligence. I let Chrom finish off the Risen chief.  
“Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad...” said with a concern on his face.  
“Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary,” said Fredrick, staying wary as always.  
A lone pegasus flew into our direction and landed nearby. Chrom went to approach it, but the beast was startled and almost kicked Chrom in the chest. Luckily, Sumia was around she was able to calm the Pegasus (after tripping, naturally). All of us were flabbergasted by the sight of a gentle creature that not long ago had the look of rampage in its eyes.  
“Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess,” said the brunette. She blushed when Chrom gave her praise. I think I caught the blue haired man blushing a little too. Not too often you see a high lord get defeated so easily.  
 _ **Might have to make a mental note on that one to save for blackmail later.**_

~

The group moved along the road, leaving Sumia to tend to the winged beast. I took the time to converse with Fredrick as I wanted him to trust me, not that I have really earned it yet in his eyes. We found an open clearing along the path, which gave me the idea to suggest we spar. I needed the training and exercise anyways.  
“Your grip, stance, and breathing are wrong. Focus, Phil...Again!” demanded the armored knight. I tried again, but still not practicing well enough. “That's enough for today. Your form has improved considerably. The pace of your progress is remarkable.”

“Th-thanks...I feel like...I've got the basics down now...But...S-so tired…I think I'm dying...” Trying to catch my wind.

“Ha! You're exaggerating! Or at least I pray so. Otherwise you might as well die here—you won't last long on the battlefield,” said Fredrick as he put his sword away.

“I suppose...but I'm exhausted nonetheless... But you... You've hardly broken a sweat?” I was impressed by Fredrick’s stamina.

“I should certainly hope not. If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Chrom,” stated the proud man.

“Well, I'm impressed. You must train hard to build such endurance.”

“Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build the campfires...Then, whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead, removing rocks and such... Wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid-campaign, now would it?”  
Clearly, Fredrick was referring to Sumia. _**So that's why... I always thought it was just a fixation with pebble collecting...**_

“Beg pardon, did you say something, Phil?”

“Er, nothing important! But I owe you for this training session, so let me help you with tomorrow's fire. It'll be a snap with my magic. Find a tree, hit it with a lightning bolt, and presto!”

“Instant forest fire,” as Fredrick corrected me.

“Oh! Well, yes, I suppose that...could happen... In any case, I do still owe you a favor. Whatever you like—name it and it's yours. You needn't decide today, of course. Think it over for the next time we meet.”

“I am unaccustomed to asking favors, but if you insist, I shall find something.”

With that, I continued for few more rounds with the practice dummies while Fredrick went to retire in his tent. The second wind kicked in, but not for long.  
 _ **Fredrick just means well. He wants what is best for you.**_  
“Yeah, and I want for best, too. I could go for some ice cream, if only there was any in this realm….no? Bummer.”


	2. Diplomacy Need Not Apply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civility? Who needs it when you got weapons and muscles to do the talking. We also meet a guy that is afraid of women...I'm sure that will go over well.

Chapter Four

I can’t stand the cold; never have and never will. So naturally we were heading to a land of constant cold along with heavy snow this time of the year. Thankfully, the Shepherds were generously given extra warm clothing by Emmeryn before our journey. However, some of us (including myself) were still shivering.

“Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!” said a blue-in-the-face Lissa.

**_Freebing. Ha! I have to use that to describe how I’m feeling, too._ **

“Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind,” as Fredrick tried his best to cover poor Lissa from the cold and snow.  
Not long after battling the elements, we finally reached Longfort, the intimidating fortress of Regna Ferox. I couldn’t tell if I was awestruck by the structure or if I felt it was ugly. Either way, I didn’t want to make enemies with the Feroxi. But that was easier said than done. Chrom suggested we try a civil approach to reach the ruling khans, but judging by the body language of the guards, it seemed hopeless. Raimi, the general of the Feroxi, was not a pleasant person (called the Shepherds brigands). She suggested we go back to Ylisstol or face the lancers and archers, obviously not recognizing the exalt. On that note, archers fired shots at Chrom.

**_So much for diplomacy._ **

I started to run to block the arrows, but then I remembered about Sumia. She is supposed to save Chrom, but I didn’t hear any noises from a Pegasus. Do I let him die like this? My nervous were settled with a flash of white feathers. Sumia did in fact rescue Chrom. But the archers posed a threat to the Pegasus rider.

**_Ground troops need to take out the archers first._ **

They did their job after my command, though the armored knights were an intermediate danger. Fredrick’s steel ax did the job along with Miriel’s magic. (Pairing up the Shepherds was a good idea). All that was left was Raimi. I decided to try out if my training with Fredrick was about to pay off, but unfortunately, I needed some help (ok, lots of help). Chrom struck a blow that sent the Feroxi general to her knees while Lissa healed me.

“A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally,” huffed the defeated general. She guided us to the ruling khan, whom was Flavia. Dark skin, blonde tied-up hair, and a stare that sent me a chill. I knew she would welcome us as allies, but she was so intimidating, especially with her serious demeanor.

“My name is Flavia, the east-khan. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox.”

“Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?” responded the exalt with an unbothered look in his eyes. Guess they have meet before, maybe?

“Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours.” Flavia handed over papers to Chrom that explained in more detail the situation. He glanced over it and made a fist that damaged the documents.

“Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put.”

“Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech,” laughed the khan.

“In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards.” Chrom pointed to a Feroxi soldier standing in the back.

“Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse.”  
 _ **Well, what a waste of time.**_

Flavia went to explain that she lacked the authority to do so, but she still would be willing to help, on one condition: The Shepherds, naming Chrom and few others, were to represent the east region in an upcoming tournament. The winner will have finally say in border negotiations.  
“Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance.”

**_Sign me up._ **

“There is no choice,” answered the Prince, “My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel.”

“Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan.” Flavia opened the doors to a battle arena.  
 ** _This is just like a gladiator performance._**

“Hm? Phil, did you say something? What’s a ‘gladiator’?” Chrom stood confused by words I accidently said out loud.  
“Well, you see, where I’m from – oh nevermind. We got a tournament to win!” as I catched myself from a slip up.

~

Three days later and too much meat and drinks, the tournament started. The air in the arena felt electric. All seats in the audience were filled up and the decibels were ear-piercing. The dark setting had many torches around the walls as the only source of light.  
He was staring at us, like knowing we would arrive…

“Chrom! Look!” pointed Lissa.

“I see him…” acknowledged Chrom.

Marth didn’t say a word, not even when the exalt wanting to ask a question. Drawing his sword first left Chrom disorderly as he stood frozen.  
“Where did you get that? There's no way...”

Then the identical Falchions clanged together, steel on steel. Both swordsmen moved and struck flawlessly. No one had an edge on the opponent. The crowd, deafening as ever, loved ever moment of the battle. The blue Prince jumped in the air and did three impossible somersaults.

“Tell me—” stirred Chrom, “Who taught you to fight like that?”  
Marth copied his exact move.

_**Impossible. It’s like they are superhuman.** _

“My father!” yelled out the petite boy.

And with that, the rest of the Shepherds did battle alongside Chrom. The eight Feroxi were no joke; matching every blow with a good counter. The only way to win was to counter their counter. Stahl held his own against two. Fredrick took down his opponent. Vaike showed off his muscles while using his axe. I blasted two with lightning magic. Miriel also used magic, but she confided in fire. Lissa hung back and healed us whenever necessary. But all eyes were on Chrom and the masked fighter.

“Who is your father?” asked the prince.

“I've said enough for one day, sir,” answered Marth with a slash of the sword.

“Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you.”

“Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!”

The sound of steel on steel ringed in the arena. After all the Feroxi yielded, the Shepherds and I watched Chrom and Marth finish it out. Chrom came with a feint and knocked Marth down, forcing him to surrender.  
“Impressive...if not surprising,” dusting off himself while getting up.

The two khans came down from their thrones to congratulate the victors. Needless to say, Flavia was overjoyed and Basilio, the west khan, was grumbling to himself and had the look of a defeated man as if he was actually in the brawl. The grizzly dark man stuck out his hand to Chrom, “I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man.”

Chrom shook his hand with a strong grip, “Pleasure to meet you. What do you know of the masked man?”

The west khan rubbed his strong chin, “You mean that ‘Marth’? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended.”

Yup. No sign of Marth, just leaving without a word. How polite.

I had to snap Lissa out of her daydream of Marth, but another eye-catching man approached us.

“This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly.”  
Lissa had new eye candy and ogled over a different man. Can’t say I blame her though. Nice features, looked really strong. He will make a fine Shepherd. As she walked up to him, he coward back, “Away, woman!”

“Ba ha ha!” laughed Basilio, “Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause.”

Chrom asked for permission for the reclusive man to join the Shepherds, and neither the west khan nor Lon’qu had no objection, “He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear.”

**_Now that is a cool guy._ **

On that exchange, we stayed at Regna Ferox overnight. I used that time to talk to Chrom while everyone else was asleep.

“Can I ask you something, Chrom?” I asked curiously.

“Uh-oh. Should I be nervous?” answered the exalt.

“When you found me collapsed and without memory, why did you take me in?”

“Well...Because you were collapsed and without memory?” the prince was thrown off guard.

“That's it? Pity was your reason?” I needed to know more, a better reason.

“Isn't that enough?”

“Did you never stop to consider if it was some kind of trap?” Not like it was, but I was taught not to trust strangers.

“Heh, that's what I have Frederick for.” Chrom ran a hand in his hair.

“But why didn't—"

“Phil, if I see someone hurt or in need, I'm going to help them. That's just who I am, and there's no changing it. Or would you rather I'd left you there, face down in the muck?” his eyes seemed to glare into my soul.

“No, of course not. I'm thankful for what you did, I truly am. But it scares me all the same. Chivalry and longevity don't often go hand in hand.”

“Ha! I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture.”

“I can only offer advice, I'm afraid. You really should be more careful in the future.”

“I'm sorry, but no. If it happened again today, I'd do the same exact thing.”

“But—” as I opened my mouth to rebuttal but I was cut off.

“Peace, Phil. I have heard your counsel, and I know you mean well. But as I said, this is who I am. I can't change that, nor would I want to.”

“I...I understand. If that is your decision, then so be it. Just do try and be careful, Chrom. For my peace of mind, if not your own?” Maybe I was too sleepy. I should just listen to him and trust his word. I want him to trust me, anyways.

“I will. I promise. Good night, Phil,” and the prince left to his quarters.

I let out a sigh. _**Ok, I trust you, Chrom.**_ Not like I had a choice, he did promise me. _**But will you trust me when I fully reveal myself?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also, please forgive me, I should have done this earlier; many of the quotes by characters are in-game and source/thanks goes to Serene Forest.  
> Next chapter I'll post Friday or Saturday, depending on how eager I am.  
> -YP


	3. Sad Fredrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert!: possible death(s)?!

Chapter Five

Our way back home was uplifting. All the Shepherds seemed to be in good spirits, knowing we had the support of the Feroxi against Plegia. I was able to converse with all my comrades, except a fellow who stated he was with us the whole time. Kel was his name? Once we broke the good news to Exalt Emmeryn, we were hit hard with sad news by Captain Phila, “Your Grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news! Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter.” _Maribelle._ Those dastards took her. “There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded _his_ country. He demands we pay reparations for this ‘insult.’”

“And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?” exclaimed Chrom.

“Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us,” radiated Emmeryn. She couldn’t reason with her brother.

“We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it! The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!”

“I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences,” argued Phila.

“I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel.”

No, we can’t let this happen. Knowing future events, I wanted to change the outcome, her outcome, but I didn’t know where to start.

“I can’t–“ I couldn’t start a sentence. My mind went blank. I need more time to ponder on a solution, so I disengaged from the conversation.

“So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that,” said her Majesty.

“Forgive me, Your Grace,” apologized Phila, “I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though.” Lissa quickly volunteered to go as well. She and Maribelle were like best friends so her concerned made a lot of sense.  
  
“As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine,” said Lady Emmeryn as she dismissed the group.

**_Well, off to another place already. It’s not like I need rest or anything._ **

~

After two days of walking, we made it to the Themis region. We added another Shepherd, a young mage named Ricken. Chrom was reluctant at first, but Ricken showed off his magic abilities that were notable enough to convince the exalt. The surrounding landscape wasn’t much to look it. Less greenery and more dust. Unlucky villagers made their home here. Being so close to Plegia, I wanted to get in and out fast.

The Mad King and his puppet were waiting for us, “What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!” If he wasn’t such a looney character, I might have laughed.

“King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us,” bowed the Ylissean ruler.

“The truth? I can give you the truth,” snickered a dark mage woman standing next to Gangrel, “You may call me Aversa. This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more...She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home.”

Maribelle, unharmed yet unchained in her language, was fuming, “LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word ‘truth’ in wretched-crone school?!”

“You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged,” scowled the dark mage, growing more impatient.

More insults were thrown around on both sides before King Gangrel offered a “solution”, “Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece.”

“You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?” questioned Emmeryn.

  
“Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS!...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse.”

  
“The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?”

  
“I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that? Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His ‘crusade’ across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!”

“I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace.”

  
“Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!” screamed the mad king.

Few of the Plegian brigands ran toward Emmeryn, and Chrom only reacted to protect his sister exalt: he struck one of them through the heart. That caused everyone to stop and ponder what just transpired.

“Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one...A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!” And with that exclamation, the Ylissean-Plegia war began.

**_Well, so much for any more negotiations._ **

As Aversa ordered the rest of the brigands to kill Maribelle, a strong gust of wind blew from the east, freeing the blonde.

 _Ricken_. He came to save Maribelle. The two embraced each other before realizing they were in the middle of the olive colored battlefield.

“Bwa ha ha! I have my war! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best—at doing your worst! Bwa ha!” Gangrel ordered in another thirteen Plegians to attack our group of nine. We thought it was only eight total, but we forgot about Kellam as he made the first move forward.

“Chrom! Several forts around us. We can use them for defense. Make sure Ricken and Maribelle get them to safety,” I yelled to my right.

I wasn’t sure if he heard me because several roars came from the sky; wyvern riders. Thankfully, we had Virion already pulling back his bow, aiming to shoot them down. Sully and Vaike took down several together with lances and axes. Stahl held his own by himself with swords and lances. Fredrick teamed up with Lon’qu and surprisingly worked well in tandem. I stayed back for these ‘reinforcements’ that Captain Orton called in. After several rounds of blows, I came to learn my actions were a mistake. More barbarians and wyvern riders came in and overwhelmed us. We needed to get out fast, especially with a Plegian mage in the near distance. I thought we would all survive just fine, but I guess I got overconfident in the Shepherd’s abilities. One of the barbarians came out of the north-central fort and landed a strike on Maribelle, leaving her soaked in blood on the dirt. Ricken cried out to defend Maribelle, but he too was struck down.

“Chrom! Get to Orton now and end this! Fredrick, go save the kids!”

Fredrick dashed and picked up the two and placed them on his horse and sped off to safety in the back. Chrom did a hi-jump backflip and landed in front of Orton. “I will only ask you give up your life!” glared the Plegian captain. The prince only responded with two slashes at Orton and finished off a third across the throat, ending his days. “This matters not. Soon war will be upon...your soil,” said the dead man.

~

The dark clouds blocked the sun in the late afternoon. As if the weather wasn’t depressing enough, the Shepherds eagerly waited outside the cleric tent as Lissa worked her magic to heal both Maribelle and Ricken. The hours went by and the tension was nerve-wrecking. Fredrick couldn’t wait any longer and excused himself inside the tent.

“Will they make it?” asked the knight with a concerned look to the princess.

“I’m trying all I can and – well, I, I am not sure.”

“I understand, milady. That’s all I can ask of you, is your best. If Maribelle can hear us, may I spend some time alone with her? And Ricken, too, of course.”

“Let me patch up few more wounds and you can take all the time you need.” Another hour passed before Fredrick came out of the tent, trying to hide his tears. Lissa informed the group that Ricken had a fifty-fifty chance and Maribelle had…well, not as good odds.

“Something tells me that Naga will grant us good luck,” said a sadden Stahl.

“I hope you are right, friend.” Chrom showed little emotion as possible. He needed to be strong, for everyone.

“Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly.”

  
“It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me,” comforted the high exalt. Fredrick, feeling better after some unpleasant thoughts, “The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy.”

  
“Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up on Sunday or Monday. In fact, may post additional chapter!  
> Mostly done chapter 16 at this point. Working too slow for my taste.  
> Oh, I have added notes for myself for this story; very excited. Can't wait to write it.  
> Feedback also good.-YP


	4. The Donny and Marth Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnel shows up. Marth makes an appearance. Panne is upset. So that means the sun is shining.

Chapter Six

“Aw shucks! Do I have to, Ma?” A young boy was ordered to tend to his family’s farm, specifically the chickens and pigs and their…droppings. As Donnel was grumbling to himself, a reflection shone in his eyes, blinding him. He didn’t recognize the small group at first until he saw a man with blue hair and the high Exalt in all her majesty.

Donnel gulped and fixed the pot on his head, trying to be as presentable as one can with a cooking utensil as clothing, “I-It’s the Shepherds! Ma! Be right back in a hogs shake!” The boy ran to meet the Shepherds. Despite his nerves, he was able to introduce himself while bowing, “H-hello ya Majesty! My name is Donny, eh – Donnel. Donnel Tinhead. ‘Tis be the farm me and Ma own. What brings ya’ll here?”

“Greetings, Donnel. No need to be so formal,” stated Chrom. “We are just passing by, heading to the capital. Nice to meet you, but we will be taking our leave –“

“No, wait, sir!” Donnel got a glare from the exalt for the formality. “I’d like to join ya group, if you don’t mind. See, I can handle a weapon!” The pothead took a lance and demonstrated on a dummy. He wasn’t much for muscle, but he made up in sheer willpower. Nothing was going to stop him if he set his mind to a task.

Chrom sighed, “I see you have some training…and spunk. But I’m not sure –“

Squeals and clucking overpowered the farm. Someone stirred up the animals. _Brigands._ Roddick ordered them to plunder and take no prisoners.

“Chrom, brigands heading towards us. I recommend we see how Donnel does in combat, but protect him if necessary.” Maybe I shouldn’t have opened my big mouth. The exalt gave me a curious look, like he was asking me to explain how I can anticipate Donnel’s fighting skills.

**_He is going to be a beast for the Shepherds if he survives._ **

“Very well. You have been trusted so far, Phil. We will watch closely, this Donnel.”

**_Watch and be amazed, Chrom._ **

****

~

And with a lance to the chest, Donnel struck down Roddick, who could only breath out curses as he laid in the dirt dying. Chrom went to a shaking Donnel to congratulate him and mention how impressed he was. Only Donnel himself was more surprised.

“I have seen in battle and you have proven your worth of the Shepherds.”

An excited Donnel was met with scolding eyes from his Ma, whom was also watching what transpired. Chrom was able to convince the highly distraught mother.

“Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him. The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely.”

“Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but…Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind.”

“Aw, Ma.”

“You just come home safe, love. I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero...Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waitin', boy!”

“I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you! But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!”

We finally made it back to Ylisstol in the evening. After a nice chat with Donny about fishing, I figured it was about time to settle down for the night. Plans changed when I noticed a certain blue haired man by himself by a tree.

“Chrom? What are you doing out so late?”

  
“Oh, hi, Phil. Just...dueling with some unpleasant thoughts...Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence...It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. I know how they affected Emmeryn.”

  
“Such an experience would change anyone.”

  
“Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy...Plegia's desire for vengeance. Our own people's unbridled rage...My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one...But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood.”

  
“It must have been so hard...” I didn’t expect to see Chrom so…depressed.

  
“I cannot claim to know how she does it, Phil. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people ‘forgave’ her? She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to.”

A figure came out of the bushes, “Well spoken, sir.”

  
“Marth...”

  
“Good evening to you,” Marth said bluntly.

  
“How did you get in here?”

  
Marth pointed to the castle, “The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove.”

  
“There? But how would you...?” Chrom got embarrassed that Marth found out about a training mishap that resulted in an opening in the castle wall. But there were more concerns than a simple mistake.

  
“Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you.”

  
“Warn us?” questioned Chrom.

  
“The exalt's life is in danger.”

  
“What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours.”

  
“What if...What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight.”

  
“Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?” I wanted to step in to explain all this, but I was cut off.

  
“Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So, allow me to prove it!” Marth unsheathed a sword and threw it high in the air. Jumping absurdly high, he caught it and thrusted the blade into an assassin charging out of the bushes.

“I trust this proof will suffice?” Chrom seemed somewhat convinced, but then another assassin jumped out into the opening and slashed at Marth, knocking off his mask, and thankfully, not inflicting wounds. Chrom, with his Falchion already out, charged at the man and cut him down. No one paid concern for the assassins as the unmasked Marth revealed…a woman.

“Wait, you’re – a woman,” announced the prince.

“And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out until now,” Marth flicked her hair back, showing that she didn’t have short hair after all. She seemed young, yet mature.

**_Chrom, that is –_ **

An explosion in the palace stopped the meeting. I knew this ‘Marth’ wouldn’t want to reveal herself quite yet, so I stayed silent and pretended to be surprised. The palace needed our attention, so we had no more time as we dashed inside the castle. The Exalt seemed to be ok once we caught up to her. The problem happened to be the castle was infiltrated with even more assassins, all led by a sinister figure with red eyes.

“Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor.” All his followers complied, except two notables.

_Gauis. Panne._

“Chrom, not everyone here is wanting to kill Emmeryn…I mean, maybe some will take convincing. Also, see their leader?” I pointed to the tall, shadowy figure, trying not to blow my cover. “The assassins should scatter if we defeat him.”

The dark leader didn’t seem amused when I called him out, “Hmph! Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounded? Wait. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage,” shoot, he must have noticed me, “Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching...Tonight, fate truly piles the gifts at my feet!” I blew my cover. No time for that as two assassins came from the left with swords. ‘Marth’ took them down easily with a glowing Falchion. She didn’t pay much attention to why it was glowing as three more came from around the corner, but she stopped at the one with funny-looking long ears and scared face.

“Another assassin?”

‘Marth’ held up her sword to negate Chrom from continuing an attack, “Hold! Panne is not the enemy. I know…of her. And I knew she would come tonight.”

“Quite the prophet, aren’t you?”

“As you say. I swear to you, Panne is an ally.”

“Good enough for me. All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be. Now, to the matter at hand: driving these scoundrels from our castle!”

All the Shepherds did their part in running out the rogues. It didn’t matter what they threw at us; we had the better trained soldiers. Perhaps the fallen bodies on the cold floor was convincing enough, but an orange-hair man gave up when faced with a Falchion at his neck.

“Drop your weapon or die where you stand!” yelled the prince.

“Easy there, blue blood. I’m not here to hurt anyone. Just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests...that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out.”

“Chrom, this is perhaps one of the rogues I told you that would easily surrender.” I just can’t keep my mouth shut, can I?

“Hmm. Maybe.” The prince turned to the thief, “Then maybe you’d be willing to prove your good intentions?” With a confused look on the thief’s face, Chrom continued, “We need all the help we can get to save the Exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes.”

“Oh, right—those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity...if you sweeten the deal.”

“You want gold? Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just—oops.” A small bag felled out of Chrom’s pocket.

“Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm?” Gaius looked very intrigued.

“Nothing—candies from my little sister. I'm sure you—”

Now the thief was REALLY interested, “Candies? As in, sugar candies?”

“Well, yes. I assumed they’d be sweet, but – “

“It’s a deal!” Chrom had the right bargaining chips, as candies were this rogue’s favorite thing in all the land, “I said ‘sweeten the deal,’ didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. Have you got more of these?!”

Someone is too happy.

“Umm, I’ll ask Lissa,” said the dumbfounded exalt.

~

Many more thiefs, rogues, and assassins were cut down, leaving only their dark leader left. I decided to approach with caution with a lightning tome ready. His glare was terrifying with those red eyes. Fortunately, because I knew who he was, I wasn’t scared.

“Well, well...Ha ha ha!” laughed the mage (I saw him use fire spells), “Oh, I know you. Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!”

“Actually, I know the truth MORE than you know…Validar.” I sent a lightning bolt with a smirk. And with that, he was fried and fell to the pathway outside the castle.

“No. This is...all...wrong...How could...you have known the plan,” those were his last words as I had nothing else to say. Didn’t need to; maybe I spoke too much. We reconvened with the group to check on Emmeryn.

“Thank the gods you’re safe!” cried her brother.

“It is you I have to thank, Chrom.”

Captain Phila came in huffing, “I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty—they should have never made it into the castle in the first place.”

“Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could…” Chrom looked around for ‘Marth”. She disappeared again, “Umm, Phil, where is Marth?”

“Good question, she was here just a minute ago.”

**_She’ll be back._ **

Emmeryn turned to face the strange rogue with the scars and ears, “Brave taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude.”

Her ears perked up, “Ah, so you know our true name?”

I played dumb, “What’s a taguel?”

“I am a taguel. The...The last taguel. We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind called us ‘beast’ or ‘coney’ in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I! It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people.” her death stare sent shivers down my spine.

The Exalt was greatly disturbed, “What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?”

“Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch—even each other.”

“There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place.” I could sense a sincerity and hurt in her words. And also did Panne.

“You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. I've never felt that before. Look at me. See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you...Perhaps you truly are not like the others.”

“All I ask is a chance to earn your trust.”

Panne bowed and glared at me, then hopped off. **_What did I do to offend her?_**

Phila chimed in to give her report, “It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present.”

“It was Plegia!” exclaimed the prince, “I'm sure of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem. Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe.”

“And leave the people undefended? War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their exalt stands with them.”

“But if something happens to you? What then?”

Fredrick had a suggestion, “Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You would be safer.”

**_No, if we move, then that means…_ **

“Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way.” I could tell Chrom was very concerned with his sister’s well-being. Knowing future events and doing nothing on my own, I wanted to act.

“Chrom, if I may, I believe I have a solution.” The wheels in my head started to turn. **_Time to change destiny for once._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter I enjoyed writing, but not my favorite, but still fun. Will post later in the week. Take care everyone!  
> -YP


	5. Epitome of Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain pegasus knight arrives and her best friend delivers the punch felt around the world.

Chapter Seven

Darkness. No life, just a void of black all around. A fallen man rose to his feet while grunting. “Nngh...How?! My purpose is too significant...to be thwarted...here...Aaargh...”

A foreign voice spoke to him, “Validar.”

“What? Who are you? Where did you...come from?” The shadowy man had no shadows in this realm.

“I am the power that compels you. You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know.” The voice revealed itself. A small man stepped into darkness, yet was able to be seen. A cloak he wore was lifted. The face was identical to…

“Im-impossible! It can’t be _you_. It can’t be…”

“I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima.”

~

“No, he is loyal to our family and therefore, is coming with us,” reasoned the prince. I attempted to convince him of leaving the Hierarch back at Ylisstol, back with no effect. However, the knight captain of the pegasi was easier to persuade. Phila gathered more Pegasus knights and stationed at the castle. I didn’t want the capital to be overrun of Plegians while the Shepherds were traveling to Feroxi territory. Phila volunteered to come with us, but I decided the best was for her to stay back, noting the other Pegasus knights needed her morale support and leadership.

Even with the reinforcements, I still had an uneasy feeling crawling throughout my body. My hairs on my arms were sticking up. It got worse the closer we got to Ferox. Lissa seemed to be uneased as well, “Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!”

“Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Phil? You seem tense,” a concerned Chrom noticed. He wasn’t wrong.

“Me? Oh, I’m fine. But I’m not sure about…him,” I pointed to the Hierarch. He seemed to continuously stare up towards to the sky, as if waiting for someone or something to happen. I just kept glaring at him, hoping he would look my way. (He did not, not even once)

Eventually, we reached Breakneck Pass. Rocky mountains were to our left and a giant falloff to our left to lead to a river. Still, the dangerous terrain was not my main worry.

_Screech._

_That_ was my problem: wyverns. We couldn’t see them, but we all heard them. Sounded like one, then three, then a dozen. All came into view. On cue, Plegian bandits and brigands came out of bushes for an ambush.

“Grah ha hah! Time to die, princey!”

Chrom unveiled the Falchion, “Gah! How did Plegia know we were here? Everyone! Prepare for battle!”

The Hierarch started to sprint to the Plegians, but I grabbed him by his collar, sweeping him off his feet, “One move, traitor, and you’ll have to answer to the Falchion.” Before he gave an answer to his worrisome look, he was shoot by an arrow through his heart.

**_What? I thought the Hierarch wouldn’t die if I stopped him from meeting with Vasto. Hmm…_ **

Nevertheless, I dropped his cold body and focused on the battle at hand. “Chrom, I’ll stand in the back, focus the rest of the Shepherds up front. Force them near the cliff.”

With the death of the Hierarch, I was even more nervous. After Vaike, Chrom, Gaius and Stahl moved ahead and cut down several Plegians, my fears were confirmed: a lone Pegasus flying in air. Moving at ever accelerating speeds to our group, I stood almost a broken man. Awestruck, fear, and confusion filled me because I ordered reinforcements back in Ylisstol. Then that means…bad news for the capital…

However, a sense of overwhelming joy took over when I saw the flash of crimson hair on the Pegasus rider.

**_She made it out alive. And it’s…it’s her._ **

_Cordelia._

She landed feet away from the prince, “No! Plegians here as well?! Prince Chrom! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!”

Chrom squinted his eyes to the sun, hoping to see who it was speaking to him, “Is that…gods, Cordelia?! Why is she here?”

Fredrick deduced the situation, “Milord, she was stationed back at the capital. If she is here, then could it mean…No…”

**_The border is taken. By Plegia. Invasion._ **

I didn’t move an ounce. I was mesmerized by the redhead knight with the silvery steel armor and a red skirt.

“Phil? Phil, we got a got a battle at hand! Wake up!” Chrom shook my shoulders.

“Sorry Chrom, I got caught up in the moment. I’ll explain later. Excuse me, Cordelia, is it?” I blushed as I addressed the Pegasus knight.

“Y-yes, sir?” a puzzled look was on her face.

“Can you fly Chrom to the front and attack the Plegian leader head on with him?”

She was stunned. I guess I shouldn’t have given that command. But she was able to accomplish the task.

“Y-yes, sir! Uh, Chrom…if you are ready, hop on.”

Chrom nodded and the two lifted off and whizzed by arrows from archers (which I mistakenly didn’t factor in). Vaike and Sully took “generous” care of the archers, clearing the way for Chrom and Cordelia. The rest of the Plegians fell by weapons or off the cliff to their demise.

An angry Vasto grinded his teeth, “I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!” He charged after the two Shepherds with rage and power. But two against one isn’t a fair fight. Chrom and Cordelia worked together so well, it looked like a ballet dance more than a fight, as if they trained together for years. The Falchion landed on Vasto’s left hip, “You doves think...killing me will change anything? Heh...Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border. Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself...Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest.”

We gathered a minute to catch our breaths. Staring at each other, Cordelia was first to speak to the group, “Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!”

Chrom responded, visibly looking shaken, “Cordelia, please tell me the border is secure…”

“That I could, milady! But it would be false. Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt...I should have stayed...I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams!” Cordelia began to cry and buried her head in her hands.

“Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive. And…we need you.” Chrom put a hand on her right shoulder.

She looked up to him, “But I abandoned them! I'm weak...Their legacy deserves better.”

“Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength.”

“How can I go on like this? They were my...my family...” the redhead cried even more, sobbing like a mess.

“Umm, excuse miss?” I butted into the conversation.

“Y-yes, sir?”

“My-my name is Phil. I am Chrom’s tactician.” I bowed. “I understand you’ve just witness…horrible things. But we need you. We need more info back at the border. We are going to Regna Ferox and gather more soldiers. Your input is greatly appreciated, if you would accompany us.”

Her sadden look slowly regained composure. I think I would be a mess too if I saw all my friends die in combat. But even in her lowest moment, she looked mentally strong, attentive, and…

**_Gorgeous._ **

“Pardon me, sir?”

Embarrassed, I snapped back to reality, “And, you will accompany Chrom. He could use the protection. Right, Chrom?”

Before a red-faced prince could answer, Emmeryn came up to us, “If I may, here is the Fire Emblem, brother.” The Exalt presented Chrom with a shield with two colored gemstones on it. The prince refused it, but her Highness explained how she was needed back to the capital. Naturally, Chrom and Lissa tried to reason against her logic, but it was ineffective. With saying our farewells, the Shepherds (adding the redhead Pegasus knight) strolled to Ferox to meet up with Flavia, while Emmeryn went back to Ylisstol along with villagers that joined our cause along the way.

The faces on all the Shepherds said what we all thought: Ylisstol is to fall if we don’t go back in time. We need the help of the Feroxi if we were to counter the Plegian invasion.

~

“B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her! And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!”

**_If Phila is still alive._ **

Chrom didn’t answer his younger sister. He looked too deep in thought.

“Chrom? Say something! Say, ‘Yes, of course we will!’”

“I – I’m sorry. What, Lissa?”

“Ugh, fine! Never mind! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!”

Chrom, again, didn’t respond. But maybe someone else will make him talk…

The brunette Pegasus knight approached the prince…

“Snap out of it, Captain!” And she delivered a swift punch to the jaw.

**_This is why I didn’t intervene. Too funny._ **

“OW! What the hell was that for?!” Chrom rubbed his face.

“Oh no! Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums.”

“Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!” Corrected the blonde.

“Um…it’s the thought that counts?”

“But that seriously hurt…” Chrom regained himself.

Flavia entered in, seeing the whole thing, “Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself.”

“Wait. You're coming along?”

“Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other, Basilio. The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows.” I wasn’t sure if Flavia and Basilio were actually a ‘thing’ but I ignored that statement.

Speaking of, the giant, dark man came to greet us, “Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere! Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid...Ylisstol...has fallen.”

 ** _Even with the reinforcements stationed?!_** Their army must have been bigger than I remembered.

“The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon.”

Chrom and Lissa were too shocked to even say anything, but Flavia broke the silence, “The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore.”

“I agree,” I stated. “It is an obvious trap. They must want the Emblem.”

The grizzly khan spoke, “The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation—a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any—"

The fury in Chrom’s eyes awoken, “Shepherds! We march to Plegia! I don't care if it's a trap, he's going to murder my sister!”

“Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act _wisely_. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister.”

“Chrom, remember the strategy I told you back in Ylisstol? Stick to the plan. You have to trust me.”

“Um, what plan is this?” asked a confused Flavia.

“No need to go into details now. But all will be revealed. Sacrifices are a necessity, but they won’t be in vain…Eh, sorry. To clarify, we won’t be using the Feroxi has human shields or anything of that matter. Point is this: Mad King Gangrel will fall by the sword. End of story.”

Flavia took a second, trying to comprehend, but just laughed, “Ha ha! You've got stones, at least. I like that!”

Basilio agreed, “No hesitation, no mincing words. He's either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the introduction of the best pegasus knight, Cordelia. And who didn't laugh when Sumia punched Chrom? That was either #1 or #2 funniest moment in Awakening to me (other when Lissa ate a bug).  
> Anyways, next chapter up around Friday. I'm done 17 chapters so far, but editing.  
> -YP


	6. Manakete and Sellsword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nowi and Gregor join the Shepherds. Also, C support conversation with Cordelia.

Chapter Eight

Plegia isn’t much of a fertile land by any standard. When we crossed the border into their territory, the plains and mountains become desert. Many bones were sticking out of the sand; gigantic fossils that may have belong to ancient dragons. The many gusts of wind created sandstorms that made travel difficult, except for Miriel and the Pegasus riders. We settled down for the night when a village nearby was scouted. I was about to enter Chrom’s tent along with Fredrick to discuss our next steps, but a certain Pegasus knight came out from the tent first. I walked by her and I wanted to say something, but I couldn’t. I just stood like a buffoon with an open mouth. I swore she said hi to me, but I wasn’t sure. Fredrick bumped into me and grunted. He can be scary at times, and this was one of them. “I can explain, by apologies, Freddy.” He just huffed and stared into my soul and after an eternity later, he went into the tent first. I looked around, and no one was there. Trying to look any more foolish, I grabbed a flap and entered.

“I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted,” spoke Chrom, “But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it.”

“These desert sands are certain to bog down our units in battle, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered.” Fredrick was eyeing me, as if waiting for plan. But I just nodded and let the guys do the talking for now.

“Indeed, Fredrick. Good point, I’ll keep that in mind. Phil, let’s discuss strategy…um, Phil?”

I woke up startled, “Oh! Yes, of course, Chrom. How about we do this, and deploy these Shepherds?” I pointed to wooden figures on a table that simulated a battle. Chrom didn’t seem impressed though.

“Phil? You do know that is the Stahl piece, right? And where’s Miriel? We could use her skills as a mage…are you _sure_ you are fine?”

Chrom had every right to be concerned. I wasn’t on my game, “You are absolutely right, Chrom. My apologizes. No, I just have a lot on my mind as of now.”

“Well, it is getting late. Maybe we should call it a night and discuss more first thing in the morning? Fredrick, you can be dismissed.”

“Ok, milord. Phil, you better get some sleep. These upcoming battles are very important, as you know. We can’t afford any loses.” Fredrick was giving me the look again.

“Yes, sir.”

With just the prince and I in the tent, I asked Chrom few questions, “If I may ask, how did the last battle feel to you? I mean, I’ve been pairing up our Shepherds a lot lately and I’m trying to find the best combinations. Am I doing this right?”

“Phil, be at peace. You are doing a great job so far. The pairings were very effectively. Now, as I recall last battle, we were able to defeat Vasto. But of course, I had some help. If you are referring to Cordelia and I, let me stop you for a minute. Cordelia is a very gifted Pegasus knight. She is more than capable of handling her own against any enemy. I trust her as much as any Shepherd, if not more.”

“O-ok. That is a relief.” I was fidgeting with my hands, “She came out of your tent, so I assume it was a full report on what happened at the border? How bad was it?”

There was a long pause and I wasn’t sure Chrom would even answer, but he did, “She was here and she did give a report, yes. But something tells me she was holding back. Not sure what, but she was definitely shaken by the events. It was bad, Phil. All the Pegasus knights at the border…well, they didn’t make it. Only Captain Phila survived.”

I gasped, “How? We had reinforcements!”

“I know. But at the capital, not at the border. We had no idea this would happen…like this.”

“I see, Chrom…should I go see Cordelia to see if she is ok?”

**_I hope she is ok._ **

“No need. I spoke gracious words to her. She really is strong, Phil. Stronger than you realized…the way she fights, it is amazing.” Chrom chuckled, “Ha, I had to catch myself staring too long at her fight off Vasto.”

“I, I see.” I dared ask this question, but I feel like I had to, for the safety and best for the Shepherds, “Chrom, if there are Plegian soldiers waiting for us in the nearby village, but you mind if you paired up with Cordelia again?’

The answer was both painful and satisfying, “Hm. I don’t see why not. Sure, that would work well.”

“Ok, well I am glad I got the pairing settled! Now what about Sully, Stahl and Fredrick? They ride horses and the sand storms will slow them down…”

~

The morning was quiet. Too quiet for my liking. Maybe it was because I woke up earlier than everyone else. Or I had the bad case of insomnia. Either way, I left my tent to just walk around. The gusts of wind were not picking up, so I felt safe…until I tripped over a metal peg and fell on my face. I tried to brace the fall, but in doing so caused a gash on my left hand. I cursed myself for the act.

**_So this must how Sumia feels…_ **

I ran over to the medical tent and went through the boxes to find a healing potion or something for my hand.

“Ow! I used the last of the salve yesterday, but this cut still stings. What to do, what to do...”

A voice jolted me, “You're not out of salve. I restocked your medical supplies this morning.” I froze, and I had to catch myself from gazing too much.

“You did? Ah, that's great. Thank you, Cordelia. You never miss a detail, do you?”

The redhead looked at me like I had two heads, “I just like to stay on top of things. By taking stock of everyone's equipment, I know when anything needs replacing.”

“Wait, you keep track of everyone’s equipment?! And all in your head?”

“Of course. Imagine the chaos if our potions and equipment ran out at the same time.”

“Um, of course,” I laughed and scratched the back of my head, “Well, I can see why everyone calls you…a genius.”

I struck a nerve and I may or may not have done that on purpose, “Do not call me that!” She spat out as if I insulted a family member of hers.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t any offense.”

Cordelia sighed and dropped her look of terror, “No, of course you didn't. Please forgive me. It's just that...my superiors called me that from the moment I joined the knights. It was so very hard sometimes. Little Lady Genius, they called me. They teased and taunted me...”

“Oh.” I tried to act surprised.

“They mocked me, too...My appearance, and my javelin technique.” She looked very depressed now. It was my turn to be frustrated.

**_How could anyone mock such a beautiful, talented woman?! If only I had a way to scold her comrades, I would! They deserve it!_ **

I then realized they were all dead, so it didn’t matter anymore, “Gracious! I had no idea members of the Pegasus knights could be so spiteful. I assure you, when I called you a genius, I meant it only as a compliment.”

“I know, I’m just overly sensitive, that’s all.” She was staring down to the ground now. I guess I wouldn’t look at myself, either, me and my ugly mug.

“Well, if you ever need to talk, just let me know.”

She seemed to perk up, “Well, since you offered,” a small lance was pulled out, “What do you think of this javelin? I'm not sure about the balance, myself.”

“Oh, umm, I meant if you ever need to talk about...never mind.”

_And that was when I faked my way in lance school and pretended to know about smithy and how lances work…_

After the nice chat, we reconvened with the other Shepherds and prepared for the day at hand. Stahl had food in his hand and I’m sure Gauis stuffed some in his pockets, but everyone else appeared ready. The wind picked up immensely, creating low visibility and slow walking in the desert. We were close to three small houses when a little girl and a tall, buff man were running away from something.

I heard the girl first, “Ah! Get away! Everyone just leave me alone!”

“Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!” The redhead man spoke with a thick accent.

“My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to _kill me_!”

Chrom yelled at the man while pointing his sword at him, “You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!”

“Who is fiend? You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!”

Lissa, along with Donnel, glared at the guy, “Yeah right! Creep!”

Gregor sighed and shook his head, “This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed! Listen, friend! Gregor only want to—”

The swordsman was cut off by an explosion and a flash of fire. _Magic fireball._ A ball of fire went over the heads of the petite girl and the redhead. A Plegian mage came into view out of a dust storm, “Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath.”

Gregor pleaded more with Chrom, “Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!”

After more bickering, Chrom gave up and let Gregor fight alongside us, “This is making my head hurt. We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl.” The future exalt noticed the houses in the distance, “We need to warn these villages of the danger. But who to send? Best if it's someone who can move swiftly through the sands.”

I poked him on the shoulder, “Oh Chrom, remember our chat from last night?”

“Hm? Um? Oh yes! Cordelia!”

The crimson Pegasus knight was summoned, “Y-yes, my lord?”

“Take us to that mage! Let’s take these dastards head on!” As he grabbed her by the hand to her pegasus. She nodded and they rode off over the dust storms. Not far behind them was Sumia and Gauis. The rest of the Shepherds charged at lurking mages and barbarian Plegians that were hiding among the sand. I ordered Lon’qu to catch up to Gregor and the girl. With a grunt and side eye, he swept through the sand with ease as I covered his back. A Plegian came out of a fort and jumped in the air, attempting to slash at the girl. With a scream, she transformed while clutching a stone…

“By the gods, she's a manakete. I never thought I'd see one.” Chrom looked down as he witnessed a girl become a terrifying yellow dragon. A force to be reckoned with, Lon’qu and I stopped our pursuit of that couple and focused our attention on the enemy. Sully and Vaike had no problems of their own, but that couldn’t be said of Lissa and Donnel. The blonde healer used most of the staves to continuously heal Donnel. I told Fredrick to go help them out. Sumia and Gauis were able to reach all the houses to warn the village of the commotion. The commoners were very pleased with our help.

“Gods praise ye, good people! Gods praise ye one and all! We live in constant fear of what the Grimleal will do to us!” cried an old man.

“You have our thanks for the warning.” Smiled another.

“Really? You'll protect the village? This little dung heap? Goodness, you are kind!” stated a young maiden.

After more mages and barbarians and thieves coming out of hiding, all that was left was the head mage.

He just snickered and stared me down, “Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation? And certainly not me, Chalard!”

“Enough.” I blasted three straight thunderbolts at his direction. He was able to dodge the first two, but not the third. He went down with a soft thud, all burnt up from the lightning that went through his weak body.

“Master Grima...my life force...is yours.”

The storms settled down, convincing us that wind magic was probably at play to throw us off. We didn’t have home field advantage anymore, so we had to keep our wits sharp. More was to be expected, I was certain. The manakete came up to us, followed by Gregor, then the rest of the Shepherds.

“This is just the worse. Day. Ever!” cried the dragon girl that was back in human form.

“Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?” Gregor supported the girl and gave her a hug. She responded well enough and took him in and explained herself. She was captured and sold by men that paraded her as a pet. Actually, worse than a pet. Nothing unexpected from the Plegians. Gregor revealed himself to be a mercenary that was looking for work. Chrom didn’t need any more convincing after the fight, he was hired. A bunny person came out of hiding, showing interest in the new Shepherds. Panne scowled at Gregor, calling him a manspawn or something then hopped away.

Flavia and Basilio joined the conversation and suggested we continue to march to the Plegian capital. Emmeryn’s life had no time to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. The power went out yesterday. But here is the next chapter and I'll make it up by posting another chapter today as well. Also, I am not good at chess nor anything like that. Enjoy!  
> -YP


	7. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Plegian capital, two polar opposites join the Ylissean cause. Something bad happens, war begins, and everyone's favorite Plegian general arrives. Bonus with B support with Cordelia.

Chapter Nine

“So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report, not only did you _not_ confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem...But you can't be certain Prince Chrom is even among them? Is that the gist of it?”

“Y-yes, milady! The air was thick with sand—even their number was difficult to ascertain.” The soldier was shaking in his boots, and for good reason.

“Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain. Here, let me show you...” Aversa grabbed the unlucky man and suffocated him by her…assets. The man flailed for air, but got no oxygen and received less remorse as he screamed for mercy.

“Apology accepted.”

“Do try not to kill _all_ the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon—Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!” The mad king did enjoy the good show, to his standards.

“And when they arrive?”

“It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!”

~

Our spy returned from his duty to oversee the Plegian capital, “The exalt is to be executed at the castle tomorrow. I heard if from the king's own lips, sire.”

“Exactly as you predicted, Phil.” Chrom nodded to me.

“So far, yes. But tomorrow will be the true test.” I just hoped this plan works, I kept telling myself.

Flavia gave me some cheer, “Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for.”

Chrom smiled, “We'll find a way to see it through, Phil. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home.”

“Yes, you are right, friend.” It was nice to call Chrom a friend now ** _._** “If you excuse me, I’d like to set my mind at ease for the time being.”

The rulers understood and nodded as I walked out of the room. I really needed some time to myself, as I never did try to comprehend how I got to this realm. Or when I was going to tell the truth on future events. Chrom trusts me and I don’t want to break it. **_I don’t want to hurt him…or someone else._** As fate rudely had it in for me, I bumped into a wall of steel and red hair.

“Oh, Cordelia! I am so sorry.”

“Oh, it’s you. I’ve been meaning to find you. Look, I crafted a new javelin based on your feedback.”

I was caught off my game, “You _made_ one? As in, you forged it yourself? You didn't assemble it...from a kit, or something?”

**_Smooth, Phil._ **

“No. I cut a sapling, fashioned a grip, and hammered the point in the forge. I suppose I could have waited around for the javelin fairy, but she's so unpredictable. Here, look. See the pattern on the shaft? It's my own design...Well? What do you think?”

I was quite impressed with the craftsmanship of the lance. Light weight and still sturdy as I handled it with great care. The silvery metal meet with an ivory handle with a red inscription of Pegasus wings, clearly meaning this weapon was for her and her alone. 

“I think that I wasn't expecting you to go and fashion a whole javelin from scratch! You really _are_ a genius!”

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, “I beg your pardon?”

“Oh, sorry, I know you're sensitive about that word. I take it back. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to help. If there's anything else I can do...”

“Hee, you are far too kind! Why, if I...no, wait. We can't be doing this. People will get the wrong idea!”

**_Wrong idea? Did I do something wrong? Or does she mean…_ **

“Doing what? What wrong idea?” I was puzzled.

“If you're so kind to me all the time, people will start to think...we're friends.”

“Oh. I thought you were going to say something else, but why would that be so bad? We are friends...aren't we?”

“D-do you think so?! Truly?”

“Of course. Why not?” I responded.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I grew accustomed to not having any. I was the youngest recruit in the Pegasus knights. All of my comrades were veterans. There was no one whom I could truly call my ‘friend’.”

I was hurt by that statement for her, “That’s…so very sad.”

“Oh, well as I said, I grew accustomed to it. Besides, I did have my Pegasus to talk to. Even if the chats were a bit one sided.”

I laughed, “I guess they would be.”

~

Another hot day in the baking sun in the desert, but I was sweating from the heat. I just hoped my plan worked. The mad king stood up from his throne to address the crowd at hand. So many, must be nearly all of Plegia. And there was Emmeryn, tied up on top of…bones. The bones were different than the ones the other day. It looked draconic, but much bigger. The Plegian fortress engulfed those bones, but everyone got a good view of the Exalt and an Plegian next to her. The king spoke and the crowd listened, “Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We _all_ remember the crimes of Ylisse. Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? Now? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have _justice_!” The crowd roared over Gangrel’s words. “EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind.”

A brigand raised his axe above his head to strike down the Ylissean queen.

“Flavia!” The khan threw a throwing axe and it hit the brigand, which caused him to slip and fall to his death.

Chrom lead the charge, “Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!”

“Oh, will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men, kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find. _Kill them all_!” Gangrel sent his troops forward.

The ringing of metal sounded throughout the desert. Bodies dropping left and right whereas lances and axes thrown into the air. Several forts in the wasteland helped conceal even more Plegian soldiers. We could use more help…

Chrom approached a woman fighting alone, “You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone?”

She responded with a deeper voice, “Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!” The two had a small chat, but it was not the time, so Chrom thanked the woman of the cloth for the help. “Man, sire. Man of the cloth.” Turned out Libra was a man and not a woman, despite the long hair and feminine facial features.

**_We could use one more person for help…_ **

Chrom apologized for the mix-up and Libra nodded as he regripped his axe and charged at Plegians.

In the near distance coming out of a sandstorm, I saw a dark headed mage not fighting. “Chrom, let’s go to her and ask for help. She may look…menacing, but let’s try.”

Chrom asked her as we got closer, “You there! Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight.”

“Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?” She flicked her hair.

“Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?”

“You would trust me? What if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?”

“My sister, the Exalt—I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not.”

“Well, that's odd. Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over. All right, then—consider me your new ally…For now.”

Tharja joined us and helped us turn the tide. This was not unnoticed by Campari, the general of Plegia, “Where is the damn wyvern brigade?! Hurry! Close off their escape!” The wyverns got from the northwest. Dozens of them. Thankfully, Virion helped train up some archers and they took care of most of the wyverns. The Pegasus knights in our group cut down the rest with their lances. The ground troops gained back the advantage and surrounded Campari.

“You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!”

“Eat steel!” I jabbed a sword into his back with the help of Miriel and Libra providing the needed distraction.

“Urgh...Killing me will only...feed Plegia's rage.” Those were the general’s last words as he bleed on the sand.

Chrom rose above the stairs in the castle near the throne, “Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!”

A Pegasus rider came from the sky out the east. Captain Phila.

“Your Grace!”

“Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how—” The Exalt was speechless.

“Khan Basilio helped me. Come, we must hurry!”

The mad king was furious, “What? How did she survive? How did they... That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!”

Aversa grinned, “Neither do we.” She rose her hands and summoned up Risen from the ground.

**_Not good._ **

King Gangrel went from rage to excitement, “Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just appear out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!”

A risen took up a bow and shoot an arrow at Phila. The direct hit sent her falling off her beast and crashing into the ground. Her body laid twisted in many directions in a pool of blood. The gang of risen surrounded Chrom, forcing him in an impossible situation.

“I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now, grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!” Gangrel declared victory.

“I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you.”

“Now, now, my boy—no one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem.”

I yelled out, “Chrom! You can't trust him!”

I really believed Chrom considered giving the Emblem to Gangrel. I didn’t think this was the best decision, but before I could further explain, Emmeryn spoke out from the heights, still on the bones.

“Stop! King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?”

The king looked up, “You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the thunk of arrows, and a splat as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!”

Emmeryn went to address the Plegian crowd, at least the ones still alive, “Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must...As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!”

“Emm! No! No!” the prince yelled out, trying to stop her. But he could do nothing. The Exalt took several steps forward and…

**_No!_ **

“Damn you, Gangrel!” cried the helpless prince.

I covered my ears to avoid listening to the thud of her body hit the ground. How did my plan not work?

“Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact…And I've seen many fall. Ah, so ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha!”

“Gangrel! You die today!” Chrom ran with the Falchion in his hands.

Flavia and Basilio jumped in front of the prince, “No boy! We have secured an escape route. We have to flee!” The giant man took Chrom and carried him off, as there was no other way for convincing him not to fight.

~

The sunny afternoon turned into a downpour of rain, reflecting the mood of all the Shepherds; Chrom being in the worse condition. The sand turned into thick mud around them as they dragged on. The locals had a name for this place: the Midmire. More skeleton bones of dragons enclosed the area along with stone pillars. This allowed the Plegians to gather reinforcements to catch up to the group: more wyvern riders. The Shepherds were surrounded first by the brigand ground troops.

“Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy. They're right in our way! We must fight!” boomed Basilio.

Out of the mud in the distance came a figure. A man with a facial scar and muscles on top of muscles. He wore not much, but was intimidating. Not a barbarian nor brigand, he must be the acting general.

_Mustafa, a berserker._

“Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!”

Basilio scoffed, “Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word.”

“Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed,” pleaded the Plegian general.

“Don't speak her name!” cried out the devasted prince.

“Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can.”

Fredrick, also angry with rage, “How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chance with weapons in hand!”

“I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end.”

Despite the reinforcement of the wyverns, many soldiers didn’t want to take up arms. One of them was brave or foolish to defy the general, “Forgive me, sir, but I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened...I just can't.” His comrade chewed him out, questioning his loyalty.

The general intervened, “These questions are not ours to ponder, lad. The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment.”

“Sir, I...I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if...Even if it means death.” Emmeryn’s words affected the Plegians more than the general took account for.

This made the commander lose his patience, “You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you? So be it! Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!”

More conflict was stirred in the soldier, “But I don't wish to abandon you, sir!”

Mustafa becoming more understanding, “I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!”

“Wait, General! I see a cause worth fighting for, one I believe in: loyalty to my general.”

“Aye. That's a good lad.”

The battle resumed with the soldier, but he meet his demise with an axe to the face from Vaike. Other Shepherds came up and slashed down all ground fighters, leaving just the lizard knights to deal with. Virion was more than happy to shoot them down. The riders that survived were unfortunately caught by Fredrick’s arsenal of his choice of axe, sword, or lance. Even Donnel and Lissa were picking off the remaining units, which left just the Plegian general.

“I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!” He charged at Chrom, making the first move. Chrom was more than willing to cut him down with the Falchion. After a few rounds of blows, Stahl provided a distraction by throwing an axe, which allowed the prince to jab his sword into Mustafa’s side.

“Well done, Ylisseans...please...spare my men.” Mustafa coughed blood and said his farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for keeping up with the story, I promise it'll get better!  
> Also, big shout out to Sentinel951, RedXeagl3, Narwhal Lord, DestructionDragon360, Tyrux, Ace Star-Chaser, Aria the Void Drifter, Bunni, and others from Fanfiction Treehouse on discord as they have encouraged and offered good writing tips. They have much better Fire Emblem stories than I, so go take a break and read their stuff!  
> Message me for link if you are curious to join, with permission from the leaders, of course.  
> -YP


	8. The Mad King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds regroup and face-off for one last battle against Gangrel.   
> A level Support with Cordelia included.

Chapter Ten

The Ylisseans made it back to Ylisstol with the help of a pink haired dancer made Olivia. There were no heroes return for the Mad King still reigned. Plegia was certainly decimated, but the vibe in the throne did not reflect that. Everyone was either crying or had a look of downcast.

“I, I am sorry, Chrom. It was not enough.” I spoke up first to Chrom.

“You did your best, Phil...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!”

“It was not your fault, either.”

“She did it for me, Phil. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people.”

“Chrom, listen to me. Look at me. I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can.”

Chrom wasn’t convinced, “And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Phil, what if I drag you down with me?”

“If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?”

All the other Shepherds added in their two cents of encouragement for the prince. This helped lifted up his spirits, “Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!”

“Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!” The Feroxi female khan banged her sword and shield for support.

“Har! You young folk—your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!” The other khan also added backing. The pink hair dancer shyly added she wanted to be a Shepherd too; Basilio gave her the blessing to do so, “Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander.”

Chrom liked the sound of Commander.

“All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!” said Basilio. “Let's get to it, then! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds.”

“Let him try. This time I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all.” Chrom raised up his sword and all the Shepherds cheered.

~

With everyone back up to full morale, the Shepherds went back to the garrison and prepared their weapons and armor for the last assault on Plegia. Tomorrow morning, we deploy. I was reading my tomes to make sure I got all spells correct.

**_I wonder how I am able to conjure up lightning and fire yet back in the States, there was no such thing. Oh well, whatever._ **

I made sure to check up and chat with every Shepherd to see how their physical and mental wellbeing was before the battle. All of them had looks of inspiration or determination; actually, all but one.

Cordelia sharpened the blade of her javelin that she made a while ago. Sitting on a crate, something had to be on her mind with her look of laser focus.

“Hey, Cordelia. What are you up to?”

The Pegasus knight looked up and glowed, “Phil! Guess what? I showed my new javelin to everyone in camp. They were all so complimentary! Thank you again for the help.”

Such nice words from her. “Don't thank me! You're the one who went out and learned smithery. I'm just glad it all worked out. If only those Pegasus knights could see you now!” I smiled while admiring her lance and herself.

She sighed, “Heh, perhaps they are looking on from the afterlife.”

“Um, the afterlife?” I sat down next to her and made room for me.

“Yes, if you believe in such things.” Cordelia tilted her head, “You do know the story, don't you? How my fellow knights gave their lives so I could escape and warn your party?”

I forgot about that and how…touchy the subject was.

“Gracious, no! I mean, I knew that some of them. I just...I didn't think those were the same knights who...I'm sorry. I didn't fully understand until this moment.”

**_Liar._ **

“That's all right. I suppose how I put things is partly to blame.”

**_No, I’m to blame. I foresaw the events and I…didn’t save them._ **

“No one is to blame except…” I couldn’t tell her the truth; I didn’t have the stones to do so. “Eh, um, so despite all the teasing, they loved you enough in the end to die for you?”

Cordelia was shocked at my statement, “I was surprised, too! It turns out they'd pretty much decided I was the future. The insults and so forth were just the usual hazing of a new recruit.” Tears began to form from her almond eyes. “My only regret is...I wish we'd had more time to...get to know each other. I only learned...how much they loved me...in those last, awful moments...” The tears turned to waterfalls down her cheeks.

“Cordelia…” I reached out for her hands and grabbed them.

Wiping away the tears, she regained some composure. She needs to be strong. The Shepherds need her to be strong. Without her at her best, our fight against Gangrel may be a losing one. She means that much to us. And to me.

“R-right, then. Enough self-pity. I don't want to try your patience…But I must say, it does feel good to get this off my chest.” She smiled at me with those eyes. _Those eyes._

I didn’t want to draw attention to me staring at her. A memory came back. “I understand now why you don't like to be called a genius.”

“You do?”

“Remember how upset you got the first time I called you that? I thought it reminded you of a sarcastic insult, but in fact it was the opposite. When your comrades sacrificed themselves for you, you realized that they meant it.”

Cordelia glowed again, “You're rather clever yourself, working all that out on your own.”

“Not clever, no. Just blessed with the kind of insight close friends share. Because _I am_ a close friend now, and I'll always be here for you.” I smiled at her but I didn’t anticipate receiving arms around my back. I hugged her in return and enjoyed the moment, wishing it wouldn’t end. Cordelia teared up again, but I don’t think she was depressed this time.

“Oh, Phil…Th-thank you.”

~

“The enemy has taken the field, milord.” Aversa glared out into the wasteland. The cool breeze stiffened her spine.

“Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes.” Gangrel got up from his throne to see the Shepherds in view.

“Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits.”

“Since when do you trust our scouts?” Gangrel scoffed. “Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind...” The mad king turned to face the female mage. “Aversa, there is a truth about the world this Ylissean whelp must learn. A man is either strong. Or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa!”

A Plegian soldier dashed from behind and was shaking before breaking the report to the king, “Y-your Highness! Dire news!”

“Oh? Speak.” Gangrel, still menacing, raised his eyebrows.

“Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting in mass! Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy...” The soldier fell to his knees, hoping for salvation.

The Mad King doesn’t earn that title by showing mercy.

~

Fredrick reported to Chrom, “Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray.”

Chrom stared deep at him. A moment of silence. “How do you mean?”

“It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion…Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed.”

“This is incredible news. But why?” Chrom remembered his sister. “Emmeryn.”

“Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts.”

“Emmeryn...Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface. I hope she can see this, wherever she is. Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land.”

I smiled as the other Shepherds came to aid Chrom in comfort. It would be necessary while he approached the tower where Gangrel stood.

“Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?”

Chrom showed little emotion, “No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia.”

“Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!”

The prince did not flinch, “I know more than you ever will.”

“More than me? More than _me_?! Bwa ha! You _are_ me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!”

“Maybe you're right. I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me.”

Gangrel made a gagging sign, “Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!”

“Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not.”

“Such a clever tongue you have, little prince. It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!” And with that, the mad king ordered the signal to attack on the wasteland. Plegians came out of the forts and brush, along with wyvern riders in the sky.

The Shepherds countered with Vaike, Sully, Stahl, Panne, and Gregor in the frontlines. Miriel, Libra, Lissa and Donnel offered intermediate support. Olivia used her special dances to inspire the group, of which Stahl appreciated the most of the showings. To attack the wyverns, Sumia and Cordelia were already in the air. I offered to stay back to help the ground troops of Ylisse and Regna Ferox against the Plegians.

The battle would have gone more favorable if we had another healer in the group, but Lissa brought extra healing staves. And with the magic spells for attacking she recently learned, no one dared to call her ‘delicate’ anymore. I swore I thought I saw a short guy in heavy armor fighting with me, but I couldn’t tell. I just assumed it was Kellam. Nowi begged to help in her dragon form, but Fredrick thought the better as her war inexperience may have caused her to kill off more than Plegians. Besides, the front line was doing a great job working together. Vaike, Sully, and Stahl were a natural trio; maybe the poker games they held at night forged such bonds.

With a clearing to the north, and wyverns grounded, Chrom saw his chance to get to Gangrel. He dashed forward as the mad king jumped around the tower to meet the prince.

“Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!” Gangrel pointed a Levin sword in his direction.

“My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!” Chrom returned the gesture and charged with the Falchion. Gangrel slashed multiple times, but could not land a hit. Even the bolts from the Levin sword bounced off Chrom’s sword. Tiring out, the Plegian king took a mighty swing at the prince’s head, but left no defense. The Falchion found its way into the ribs of Gangrel, as the crazed king fell to his knees, spewing out blood.

“F-fool of...a prince. Your people care not for you. You are...alone. As every man lives and dies...alone.” The mad king died with a sinister smirk to his face.

The remaining Plegian soldiers surrendered in distraught when they witness their king die. Victory after too much bloodshed as the wasteland was painted red.

“We've won.” Chrom catching his breath. “Somehow I don't feel like celebrating.”

Basilio approached, “Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now.”

“Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army.” Flavia wiped her bloodstain axe.

“I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion.” Chrom bowed.

“Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even? Ha! Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it.”

Basilio pointed at Flavia, “Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy.”

“I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol.”

The Shepherds came roaring with cheers to the rulers. Vaike was first to greet Chrom with a big man tackle, followed up with a Stahl and Sully dog pile. Laughter ensued as Chrom begged for air with the three on top of him. After the commotion was over, everyone sighed. Hugs went around and many hoorays. I watched in the distance to see the joy we had knowing the enemy was defeated. I wanted to soak in the picture in my mind. The sunset in the horizon was both mesmerizing and disturbing, since we were still on a battlefield. It was well worth this moment of bliss for the Shepherds; all the months of training and adversity paid its due.

The bliss didn’t last long for me, however, as I caught the heaviest sigher stare at Chrom. She had that look in her eyes…for him.

 ** _So, she still has feelings for him._** **_Well, I think I know what to do now._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Written/typed 19 chapters now. I've very excited for the last couple of chapters I've came up with; added material NOT included in the game and I think you'll like it as much as I have. Next posting time will be either Wednesday or Thursday this week. I hope you'll enjoy.  
> -YP


	9. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom reflects on life after Emmeryn. Marriage prospects are brought up, leaving a certain someone frustrated. Match making ensues with humor along the way. Early sightings of Grima influence.  
> S level support with Cordelia occurs with a twist.

Chapter Eleven

It was going to be several days travel back to Ylisstol. Flavia and Basilio already left to Ferox, saying their good byes. Tents were pitched in the grassland by the main road, but this time, it seemed there wasn’t as many as usual. I caught a glimpse of Stahl and Olivia going into a tent together holding hands, so I assumed the Shepherds were beginning to pair up. I went to go check up on Chrom, expecting to see Fredrick or Sumia. I draw back the flap and found only the prince sitting on the ground, perhaps reflecting on the last few events.

“This a bad time? I can come back later if you wish.”

Chrom turned around, as if I spooked him, “Oh! It’s you. Come, Phil have a seat.”

I sat next to him. “So, how are you feeling, friend?”

“I’m doing well…I think.” Chrom was lying.

“Chrom, come on. You can tell me. What is bothering you?”

A glare came my way, “Everything. I’ll to be the new Exalt and I’m not sure if I am ready. I have big shoes to fill in after…”

“I understand.”

“How can I live up to Emm’s ideals? She was special and inspiring. People followed her, Phil.”

“I can’t say I knew her well, but I do know you are a great leader in your own right. The Shepherds trust you. I trust you. You’ll make a great Exalt and we have your back.”

“Thank you for the kind words, Phil. They comfort me.”

I nodded. A time of silence came on us. I thought of what the immediate future would bring and I would guess Chrom was thinking the same.

“Say, have you considered the reception we will have when we arrive home? I have. People in the streets cheering, dancing, laughter. Hopefully ‘normalcy’ to all the folks.”

“Hm. I have not. I expect a crowning and ceremony for me, but beyond that, I have no plans.” Chrom shook his head.

“Really? No plans? That’s odd.”

“How so?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen the Shepherds coupling up. Vaike and Sully aren’t so subtle. Heck, even Panne seems to show interest in a certain merc. And there’s probably – “

Chrom laughed and gave a side eye, “Ha! Enough, I get the picture. I try not to notice, but I have.”

**_Glad to know he is not totally blind to love._ **

“And…well, what about you?” I coughed.

“There’s no one that has shown interest in me, Phil.”

I stared open-mouthed, “Excuse me? You are Chrom! Exalt of Ylisse! Anyone would be so lucky to have you!”

“Perhaps, but I am talking about _true_ interest. I don’t want someone in my life that wants me so they can be the queen of the halidom…I want someone special and supportive. And to laugh and listen with me. Someone…truly talented at these things.”

When Chrom mentioned “truly talented”, I lost my nerve. Anger took over because there was someone who _does_ love him for him. Someone that will fulfill his dreams and wishes of a wife and queen. I yelled at my friend.

“Chrom, listen to me! I actually am aware of a ‘truly talented’ individual that would give her life for you…and she has! In case you still don’t understand, she sighs every time she is nearby. Obviously, she is infatuated!” I stood up, towering over the future king for once.

“I – I never realized that…oh. _Oh._ You are talking about – “

I really lost my cool. “Don’t speak her name to me! _You_ know who _she_ is! Go to her, now! I am positive she is probably doing some menial chore now around camp. Good day!”

I left Chrom’s tent weeping. I couldn’t remember the last time I did that, even back at home. I felt ruined and wrecked yelling to a dear friend of mine. My anger overtook me for not long, and I blew up.

**_I’ll have to apologize to Chrom, later._ **

I had my head down the whole time as I marched back to my tent. Huffing and puffing, I probably looked more like Kirby from another fictional game than myself. I thought I made it to my corner, but when I pulled but the curtain, two screams woke me up.

“Gah!!!”

It was Sumia and…Gaius.

“Um, Bubbles? Can you give us a moment?”

“S-sorry!” I left embarrassed and red-faced. I ran back to the right direction this time, but along the way, I saw a woman with a spear in her hands near a cliff.

_Cordelia._

I debated whether to go talk to her or not, but before I made a decision, she looked my way and smiled.

“Cordelia, what are you doing?”

She looked down at the weapon then looked me in the eyes. “I'm going to see how far I can throw my homemade javelin!”

“From the top of this cliff?! You'll never see it again!”

“That's the idea. Seeing it only reminds me of my fallen comrades. If I'm ever going to be the knight they hoped I'd be, I have to let go of the past.” She stared out into the valley below.

I swallowed. “I daresay, you’re right.”

Cordelia clutched the javelin and made a throwing motion. “So, here it goes…one, two, _three_!” The lance sailed high and far, then dived down until we couldn’t track it anymore.

“Wow, what a throw! That javelin sailed like the wind! You really are a genius— eh, you are skilled at many things.” I corrected myself.

“Oh, it's all right.” The redhead faked a look of disgusted, which then became a smile. She giggled, “I'm not going to get upset about that word anymore. And I promise not to collapse weeping into your arms ever again!”

**_No, don’t say that, Cordy. It was a lovely memory._ **

“Oh, um…right. Ha ha! I'd forgotten about that.” I rubbed the back of my head.

Cordelia noticed my redden cheeks, “Phil, are you blushing? Don't tell me you've fallen for me!”

“Oh, actually…”

 ** _This is now or never. Tell her how you feel._** A different sensation poked at me. A voice, telling me to reveal everything to the Pegasus knight. However, it wasn’t out of love or companionship. It was more like lust and greed, and it didn’t feel right. I knew I had to let go, especially with memories from home, my home. Not Ylisse, not Plegia. Home. Back in my time and soil. I need to go home.

“Heehee, it was just a joke.” Said the crimson beauty.

“I know but…” My eyes shut and thought deep, conflicting thoughts. **_Don’t do it…Do It, YoU nEeD tO cOnFeSs!..._**

I jumped back and opened my eyes. Did I just hear a hiss in my head? Time’s up. Decision is made.

“Phil?”

“I know you were joking, so I figured to play along, too. Did you think I would propose to you or something? Joke’s on you, haha.”

_I let her go._

Cordelia made a stern face, but gave up the act, “Haha, good one, Phil!”

I grabbed her on the shoulder, knowing I have a small “debt” to pay to a certain blue hair man, “Cordy…”

She winced and I thought I killed her parents by that stare, “Y-yes? How did you know my nick– “

I sighed, “Cordelia, I have something very important to tell and I want your attention.” The world could have been burning and she wouldn’t have noticed. “There _is_ actually someone for you. He is…he is the man of your dreams…listen, I know how you stare and sigh at Chrom. He is a fool for not acknowledging you earlier. But if you don’t go to him now, you may regret it later. You won’t know until you try. Go, tell Chrom how you feel about him.”

Every word I spoke drove pain in my heart, but the healing process will take over soon enough, I told myself.

“Phil! Are?... Are you certain I should do this?”

**_yOu ArE mAkInG a MiStAke, TrAiToR!_ **

“Yes. Go, now.” I let down my hand from her shoulder and watched as the knight left with tears in her eyes. I didn’t move until I saw her enter Chrom’s tent. I turned to stare into the horizon and let out a sigh. I grasped a gemstone that Cordelia gave me a while ago and tossed it over the edge. Minutes past, but it seemed like hours when I drudged back to my tent. Unfortunately for my sanity, that meant I had to walk by Chrom’s tent. I attempted not to eavesdrop, but it couldn’t be helped. I heard those words…

“Cordelia, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Oh yes, with all that I am! I accept with all my heart!”

“Truly?! That's wonderful! Oh, Cordelia, you've made me so happy!”

“Not half as happy as you've made me!”

I walked by with a smile and a tear roll down my cheek, leaving the couple alone.

**_Good job, Chrom. Love her well._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter. Personally, I enjoyed writing this one a lot. Yes, sadly for some, this is a Chrodelia shipping (or whatever it is called). Had to do it. No way in real life with my wife I'd ever leave her, not even with a sense of hopelessness of ever getting back home. I really want Cordelia to be happy, so I did what I did. Also, early sightings of Grima influence!  
> Some more side notes of interest:  
> -I really like to include "don't speak her name" quote here and change the meaning from the game  
> -We see why Gaius uses the nickname Bubbles in this context...my puffed up face looks like bubbles.  
> -Kirby is a main on Super Smash Bros; always has been  
> Hope you like the story and continue to stay with it...working chapter 20 now, been slowing down lately, but I'll pick back up on schedule and still post at least two chapters a week.  
> -YP


	10. Rosanne Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip two years with little recap during that time. Chrom's wedding. Cherche and Minerva join the Shepherds. Needing supplies, the Shepherds make a bold move and ask for help from an unlikely source.

Chapter Twelve

_And so the war between Ylisse and Plegia was ended. Prince Chrom and Phil worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse's splendor. This would be no easy task, for the war had taken a heavy toll on the halidom. But with Feroxi muscle and Plegian gold, they brought peace back to the people. All the while, the prince forswore the title of exalt, out of respect to his late sister. Even so, his subjects grew eager for their new ruler to take a wife. And in his heart, Chrom had always known who that woman would be. The royal wedding was a joyous occasion, attended by thousands from near and far. Finally, it seemed that the last lingering wounds of Ylisse's history had healed. But then, two years later..._

Or so the game would have you believe. What was neglected to mention was the exact details of the hardships placed on Exalt Chrom…and myself. Sure, the Exalt placed me as Grandmaster of Ylisse, but that meant so much paperwork on behalf of the halidom. And not many boring meetings with other nobles. But the worse part was watching my comrades and friends getting hitched…try going to all those weddings; every Shepherd, married, shortly after the war. Perhaps the most surprising was Panne and Gregor. Chrom had the most royal, elegant wedding I’ve ever seen while I was forced in as a groomsman. That meant I had to endure, as painful as it was, hearing the vows the king and queen had for each other.

_“You are the wind at the back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world. Just you and me.”_

_“I thought nothing could warm my heart again. I shall love you above all others, for the rest of my days.”_

I fought off every negative thought and did my best to enjoy the ceremony. The best way was sticking around Stahl, but even that proved to be a task. He was more preoccupied in things other than food for a change: a pink haired dancer. He gave her the most praise out of any Shepherd and Olivia didn’t even shy away from the flirting. So once again, I was stuck by myself, gorging on whatever food and drink was offered. Fortunately, there were no such thing as scales around, so no one could confirm the weight I gained overnight. Eating in a corner as helped not draw attention to my sorrows, but I believed I saw Tharja spying on me, for whatever reason (who even invited her anyways?). I was glad no one offered me to dance because one, I’m sure I have two left feet, and two, I was in no mental condition to do so. Everyone else danced and had a partner, which was nice, if I had to admit. When time came for the king and queen solo dance, I couldn’t watch and ran to the barracks, slamming the door behind me. Did I make an ass of myself? Probably. Should I care? Maybe. But I didn’t; could not handle it. A messenger knocked at the door representing Chrom. He wanted to see if I was ok, no doubt.

“Just tell him I had food poisoning, but no need for alarm, I’ll be better in the morning.”

The man was convinced and I heard his boots pace away from the door. And I was all I could remember from that night.

~

Two years gone and peacetime came to end, just like the seasons. The word came through Raimi, the general of Regna Ferox. Valm started the attack; warships were within striking distance. The khans gratefully offered the support when Ylisse was in need and Chrom answered the call for repayment. The group left in two days’ time to aid Ferox. The khans were eagerly waiting and were relieved when Chrom agreed to offer help to the Feroxi. The reports came by an unlikely duo: Virion and a woman named Cherche. The purple haired duke flaunted his title and was slow to explain the situation at hand, thus causing Cherche to address the issues.

“So, what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?” The new exalt was more curious in Cherche than Virion.

“The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to…to _recruit_ new allies to aid my people of Rosanne. That's why I've come.”

Chrom saw through the lie, “You fled for your life…”

“More or less, yes.” Cherche explained, “While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum.”

Virion interrupted, seeking anyone to believe his story, but time was of the essence. “Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours.” Cherche’s blunt words stunned everyone in the room.

Basilio cut the silence, “She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true.”

“I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord, at least, with respect to this matter.”

Virion chuckled, “There's that wit of yours again! Aha! That wonderful...needling, chafing wit.”

“I believe you both. Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible.” Chrom nodded to Virion and Cherche.

“You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops.”

“Why, Virion, are you volunteering?” snickered the exalt.

~

Dalton glared at the hopeless commoner, “You dare board our ship, worm? I will not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure: The Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!”

The Feroxi villager stood his ground, “But it you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?”

“You will do, for now.” The Valmese soldier cut the poor man’s throat, blood staining the cobblestones.

Our group arrived to the Port Feroxi not in time to save the villager. The Valmese warship was massive, showing the Feroxi intent to conqueror. Who knows how many soldiers that boat held? Our answer came shortly.

“These savages will never listen to reason. Everyone, prepare to engage!” Chrom took his fighting stance with the Falchion in his hands.

Cherche tapped the exalt on the shoulder, “Excuse me, might I join, sire? This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!”

**_Cool, a wyvern rider in our group! Hope Minerva is friendly to me. I love them dragons, but I have to be careful…also around such a beautiful woman. Wow, what…hips. Such nice “assets”._ **

It took every ounce of strength not to walk up and pet the scaley beast. Logic took over telling me if I did, I would be missing limbs at best.

**_Maybe another time, Minerva…Cherche._ **

The battle with Dalton’s soldiers lasted too long for my taste. His gang were poorly trained, but the Valmese numbers were almost overwhelming. Even the Feroxi had their own issues.

“Chrom, is that all of them?” I gasped for air.

“Yes, but victory's come with a price.”

Many buildings destroyed; bodies ran red in the streets.

“The town is in shambles, as is my army,” cried Basilio.

“This is most troubling news. Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are _all_ in trouble.” Fredrick confirmed the dire situation.

Flavia added in more bad news, “That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard—but a taste of the meal yet to come.”

“And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter.” Basilio seemed disheartened.

“Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea...” Chrom turned to me, “Phil, what do you suggest?”

“Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage...on land. But if we were to catch them at _sea_...”

Ylisse had no warships, the Feroxi only carried a few and considering how Valm overtook Port Feroxi so quickly, more aid was necessary to pull off my plan…

_Plegia._

“No. Absolutely not. Out of the question.” I knew Chrom wouldn’t like my answer, but we had no choice.

Basilio agreed with my line of thinking, “They have gold, boy! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them.”

Flavia was onboard too, “The oaf is right. Crude, but right. There's only one path forward.”

“Chrom, will you reconsider?” I asked with puppy dog eyes, hoping that would get him to change his mind.

The exalt sighed, “Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last.”

~

The Plegian response came back faster than expected.

“Milord, we have word from Plegia. They have agreed to meet with us at their outpost on Carrion Isle. A poor venue should things go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then I don't see we have much of a choice.”

“Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary. Don't worry. We'll get our ships. This threat hangs over all of us—Plegia as well. They must see that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this...yes, if I saw Chrom and Cordy get married, no way I'm sticking around for the festivities unless the food is the best. Anyways, next chapter will be up Sunday or Monday. Stay tuned.  
> -YP


	11. Aversa's Seduction Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds go to Carrion Island to get supplies for the voyage to Valm. They meet familiar faces...and one too familiar that has gifted them with a certain handheld console. Aversa trying to put the moves on few of the men. Dark mage Birdman makes an appearance. Marth saves Chrom.

Chapter Thirteen

The ride to Carrion Isle was very unpleasant, for a number of reasons. We carried little supplies as possible, which made Stahl and Vaike upset for the lack of good food. The sea’s waves tossed us like a ragdoll, which made sleep near impossible. The worse was when we landed at the port. We were welcomed by strange hooded people. They wore a similar fleece to mine when I was discovered in the field by Chrom and Lissa.

_Grimleal._

We followed the greeters to the main castle in the near distance, passing a darken valley. The thick, dead forest made light even less visible. The giant doors opened and the presumed queen made her entranced. She looked too familiar…

“Greetings, prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you.”

The shadowy figure presented herself…in less clothing than appropriate.

“No, it can’t be – Aversa!”

She flipped her hair and stuck out her chest, “What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet.”

“You serve the new king, then? This...Validar?” Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds were confused.

“I do,” said the queen as a matter of fact.

Fredrick glared, “They say he worships Grima.”

Aversa stared back, then smiled, “Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time...but he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but—” Validar approached out of the darkness with his red eyes glowing. “Ah, here is my lord now.”

The Plegian king lowered, “An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia.”

“The honor is mine, good king. Is it possible we've met before some...” The wheels in Chrom’s head turned, remembering a previous encounter. “Gods! It can't be.”

Validar waved off the comment, “Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty…and _you_ must be Sir Phil.”

“You know of me, sire?” My cheeks were flushed.

“The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes.”

 ** _How did he ever survive the events at Ylisstol? Didn’t he die there?_** Not even Chrom recalled how an escape was made, if at all.

“My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering,” interrupted Validar.

“My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect.” Chrom had a look of embarrassment and confusion.

**_We will have to learn more of what happened after the failed Ylisstol assassination attempt later…_ **

“Then let us get to it,” Validar turned to Aversa.

“Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm.” Aversa stared us down, like a hawk watching its prey.

“That is...surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets.” Fredrick was taken in by the dark mage woman. Ever since what happened to Maribelle, he’s had a hard time wooing the ladies.

“I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?” The Plegian king grinned.

Chrom accepted the offer, “Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar…if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox.”

“Oh, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make.” Aversa teased Chrom, advancing to the Exalt. Not having any effect, she turned to Fredrick, who gulped.

“A hierophant, the highest of his order in all Plegia.” Validar motioned for a mysterious hooded man to step forward. Something seemed off about him, though…

I had to ask, “So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier...”

The man didn’t respond me.

“I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?”

**_I wish he would say something…_ **

“The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong...” were his first words as I could see his eyes. The translucent, red eyes.

**_Or not. Darn, that was scary._ **

Fredrick, trying to shake off Aversa’s seductive gestures coughed, “Good hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty.”

The man didn’t respond for some time, “You are a long way from Ylisse, sir. ...But very well...” He lowered his hood, “Is that better?”

The man had very similar features to…me. The hair, height, built, all were me, except his eyes, which were gazing into mine.

All the Shepherds gasped.

“What manner of sorcery—” Fredrick screamed out.

“He looks just like me…” I looked down and pondered. I remembered this part of the game, but seeing someone that looks like you, but…darker…well, it was quite an experience I didn’t want to have again.

The doppelganger laughed, “My name is Phil. Oh, and that was _your_ name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence.”

Validar stopped the awkward moment, “Why that _is_ rather curious, now that you mention it. What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w—”

“Now just one moment, Validar!” Chrom grabbed Validar, “What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and Phil…”

“I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead.” Aversa winked at Fredrick, “Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year, the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous.”

“One more thing,” The Plegian Phil took an item out from his robe and placed it gently on the cold floor. “You left this back at home and I thought you could use it…go ahead and open it. Oh, and please show your friends the contents as well, hmm?”

The wooden box was tied in a red and purple ribbon. I carefully opened the lid, expecting some kind of trap…alas, it was nothing treacherous, but items made me very nauseous.

**_No…but how?_ **

The blue Nintendo 3DS was in unblemished condition, even better than when I purchased the console years ago. I inspected every corner, in which I found a game inside of it.

Fire Emblem Awakening.

**_Impossible!_ **

I decided best to keep the present to myself, even though Chrom and Fredrick questioned. Now wasn’t the time, not in the presence of the Plegians. Shrugging, Chrom lead the gang back to the ship, unaware of the dangers up ahead in the valley next to the port. Early in the walk, I looked back at the castle. Validar was on top of one of the posts. He was watching my every move and then, I thought I could hear him call me “son”. I shrugged it off, but then he called out to me again.

“You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny...why do you resist us, Phil? Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga! Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!”

I screamed, which stirred up the exalt and asked what the issue was.

“Nothing…actually, I thought I heard Validar in my head, if you could believe me.”

“We’ve seen stranger things, so I believe you, Phil. Chrom offered a hand. “Together, we will defeat Validar…and that doppelganger if necessary.”

“Thank you, Chrom.”

Chrom nodded. “Say, if you don’t mind…what were the contents of the ‘gift’ that the other Phil gave you?”

I opened my mouth…

**_I guess now is a good time to tell him._ **

Fredrick came in view, sprinting to us, “Milord, we are under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!”

**_Or not._ **

Surprised, Chrom stated, “How did this happen?”

“They made a stealthy approach, milord. I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them.” Fredrick pointed to the valley they were coming from.

No other choice but to fight as there was no other way back to the ship, “Validar! This is his doing—I'm sure of it. Equip anyone who can bear arms, and tell them we fight for our lives!”

~

The Risen were too much to handle. They kept spawning in the fortresses in the basin. Even Vaike and Sully were having a difficult time keeping their numbers low and Donnel had quite the scare with a blow to his pot on his head.

When all seemed doomed for the Shepherds, a flock of birds arrived and overtook the battlefield.

“Wh-what's that? A storm of...crows? Gods, it's upon us!” Chrom raised his shield against bird and Risen.

A voice called out, “CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!”

Chrom tried to waive the crows away, “Who's there?! Show yourself! Gods' breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!”

“What's wrong? CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!” The crows scattered, revealing a white-haired man with the happiest smile ever on a human. “You know, I thought you were all right...Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha! I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're _already dead_!”

Chrom was not amused, “We are well aware!”

“The ravens wanted me to give you a message. ‘Caaw... C-caw-caw.’ Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again?...Traipse?...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! They say you're trapped.”

“We know, damn it! Gods, where did they all come from?” Chrom was in no mood for jokes, and neither were most of the other Shepherds…except for Tharja, who just stood frozen, glaring at the bird man.

“Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much...Nya ha ha!”

“Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself.” Chrom pointed the Falchion at Henry’s throat.

“Easy, Chrom! This is Henry. He is an ally. He looks Plegian, but he means no harm…well, to us actually. He will give us aid, isn’t that _right_ , Henry?” I smirked at the crow lover.

His smile never dropped as he just laughed, charging up a dark spell. He released a beam of dark light to several Risen and ran off laughing some more.

“Ok, we will let him help us. But no funny business!” Chrom went back to cutting down more Risen. With Henry’s magic attacks, the tide turned the better for us, allowing Panne and Gregor to rip open the ghastly monsters. This created a path to the Risen chief, growling at anyone that got close to him. Fredrick took the lead and grabbed Lissa onto his horse. While the creatures were able to stab at the horse, Lissa used her healing spells to keep the horse moving forward at top speeds. Fredrick swung his axe, falling on the chief Risen’s head, splitting it open. It growled once more before dropping to the ground.

“Thank you for the aid, Henry…” I looked around and could not find any trace of the strange man, except for some feathers and a crow flying above us.

“What a weird person.” I looked into the sky, scratching my head.

Tharja walked slowly over, “I think he is rather cute.” She twisted her hair.

**_Oh boy…not those two together._ **

Chrom stood by cleaning his sword, “That's the last of them. Gods, I thought it might nev—”

“Chrom, look out!”

By some magic transportation, a Plegian assassin appeared with a sword in hand. His blade was too close to Chrom…

“Father! No!” The blunette girl jumped from a tree and blocked the intruder’s swing. The assassin, knowing he was outnumbered and outmatched, disappeared by the same magic that brought him in the area. Lissa went to seek for clues, but found none.

“Thank the gods you're safe!” cried ‘Marth’.

Chrom mentioned a small detail, “You called me ‘Father’."

The girl looked like as if she got caught stealing something valuable. “Did I? I...Perhaps we might speak privately?”

“Perhaps we should, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter. Always enjoyed the Tharja/Henry pairing; their dialogue is great. Mostly done through chapter 21 at this point, and that is a special chapter...explains the backstory of how a certain royal couple got engaged. Good stuff. You'll just have to wait a little longer, sorry! I'll try to post one more chapter later today to speed the story up along.  
> Happy Labor Day to those in USA.  
> Leave a comment and follow the discord for fun and adventurers:   
> Code: 9XG3U7a   
> -YP


	12. One Sword and a World of Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving ships from Plegia, Marth is revealed. The 3DS is shown, making Chrom and his family nervous. Valmese ships meet the Ylisseans in the waters.

Chapter Fourteen

“I don't even know where to begin.” The girl crossed her legs and looked to the ground.

“I already know you're not ‘Marth,’ though I've nothing better to call you. But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying.” Chrom was curious about the upcoming revelation.

“Thank you, but I think I would prefer you know the truth.” She stepped forward to the exalt. “Here...look closely, and all will be made clear.”

Chrom analyzed the girl as she side-stepped and flicked her hair that matched his own. She stared frozen in to his eyes and then he finally realized the truth: she was certainly no ‘Marth,’ but his own daughter. Older, around late teenage years, but the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye confirmed the relationship.

Chrom gasped, “That's the Brand of the Exalt…Lucina…” He clutched his fists. “You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles.” Tears began to flow in Lucina’s eyes right before she embraced her father.

“Oh Father!”

Chrom wiped away her tears and cupped her face. The surreal moment felt like eternity for the two, but they were being watched. I went to summon Cordelia, knowing that she should be in the loop. Her daughter needed her comfort as well. The red head coughed, startling Chrom and Lucina.

“Cordy! Umm I can explain! This is my – I mean our…”

“Easy, love. I think I know who she is…are you…our daughter?” Cordelia was smart and could put two and two together. But how could she be nursing the infant version back at the capital where also in front of her is a much older version? That she could not answer.

“Mother!” Lucina ran to her mom and almost knocked her down. More tears wept. However, the happy family reunion had to cease. I tapped Chrom on the shoulder, giving me a look of wanting to ask a question.

“Nothing is wrong…It's just that...All of you are out here alone, and Lucina is crying. This is how ill rumors are born…”

“Wait!” Chrom backed away as if I had the plague. “How did you know this is our daughter, Lucina?” The exalt family stared me down, demanding an answer.

I paused for a moment, then sighed, “You see…remember when you found me in the field napping and how I couldn’t remember anything? Well, the truth is…” I swallowed hard. “I am not from around this land. Or time. Lucina isn’t the only one that time traveled. I can’t explain how or why, but I must be from another plane of existence. Or a time in the distant future. I am not sure which it is. Also, I am not amnesiac. I can forthtell events that are about to occur…because I know you, Chrom. And Lucina. And you…”

I turned my body to face Cordelia, but I couldn’t look her in the eye. I felt guilty hiding this truth for so long from all the Shepherds. Eventually, I tilted my head up to see their reactions. All were stunned and speechless, even Lucina.

“Father,” Lucina explained, “he could very well be speaking truth. I did come from the future, hoping to change outcomes and to prevent the resurrection of Grima. There are others whom fought by my side in the future. Others around my age that are sons and daughters of the other Shepherds.”

Chrom held Cordelia’s hand tight as their daughter told them of the dark apocalyptic future she came from. Every word was soaked in by her parents and the more Lucina described the vain battle against the fell dragon, the more they got emotional. Cordelia couldn’t stop crying while Chrom grinded his teeth, looking more furious.

“And this is why I am here: to stop that dastard dragon!” Lucina cried out. All three hugged while I stood back and watched.

“I am here too, to help prevent this. Chrom, I tried everything to prevent the death of Emmeryn. I really did. I thought switching body doubles would work, but it did not. I have failed. Cast me away if you wish, I will not stop you. Before you do, I wish one request…”

Bringing up his sister’s death probably wasn’t a wise move, but he needed to know I gave an honest effort. “Name your request.” He looked angrier than ever before.

I took out Nintendo 3DS and presented it to the exalt. I flipped the switch, praying it would turn on…

*blip*

Music started to play, and the console flashed many lights as the family stood staring, not even understanding what they were looking at.

I scrolled and clicked to a scene…

“Chrom, we have to do _something_!”

His eyes lit up, fully aware of what I showing him. “Chrom,” I explained, “this is a game…hard to describe but it is entertainment from where I come from. This system contains events that have already occurred, and future events…we want to stop from happening.” I powered off the 3DS and tucked it in my newly made blue sweater made by Sumia.

“Phil…but how? What does this mean?” Chrom held his wife and daughter tight. The women didn’t say a word, not understanding and yet, trusting in us…or at least Chrom.

“Chrom. Cordelia. Lucina. I had every reason to believe that in my world, all of you were not real. Just fictional characters. But I can see with my eyes, feel with my hands, and taste the air. You guys _are_ real. I am here and you are here. I guess the best analogy is one of your books you read that is fiction and then the characters come to life. This is what has happened, to a degree.”

Lucina and her mother began to slowly understand. They looked as if they wanted to cry, but they had none left after the family disclosure.

“What does this mean for us?” Chrom asked, frightened.

“He is what I know. We got a war at hand with Valm. Grima is a bigger threat; the biggest threat to humanity. In my world, Grima is non-existent and a fable at best, but an entity just as deadly and nefarious does live. Regardless of what world I am on…we are on…all forms of evil must cease. Justice must prevail and goodness rule! Please help me, Chrom…all of you. I fight for you, your family, and your people. Give me a chance to prove myself. I want to help. Will you let me?” I stretched out my right arm, in which Chrom did not respond.

The wind felt cold as the breeze past our backs. I thought this was the end of me being a Shepherd. No more playing hero. This isn’t a game. Real people on this plane or another deserve to be spared the wrath of Grima. It was up to the new exalt to decide.

Instead of taking my hand, Chrom approach with a stern face and marched to me. He took out the Falchion and swung it around.

**_I didn’t think I was going to die, I thought I’d be excommunicated…_ **

But the fate of capital punishment never came. The cold steel touched my left collarbone. Chrom smiled, “Swear to me that you’ll always be at my side. I trusted you since we met in the field and I still do. You are my tactician but most importantly, my friend. I owe so much.”

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I took to a knee.

“Rise, Phil…now look. Look at me, we will defeat every foe, real or not. Now look at my family.” The ladies were smiling as well. “They believe in you as much as I do. You’ve earned their trust, and more importantly, their hearts. You helped forged this family. Cordelia sings of your praises and gives you credit for making this happen, as do I. And I am sure Lucina is grateful as well.”

I cried. I couldn’t help it as the tears trickled. I cried for them and how beautiful a family they become. I ran to hug everyone and the four of us embraced in what was a wonderful memory.

“Alright,” as I was the first to break off, “Let’s end this war. End Grima. For Ylisse.”

The others nodded. “For humanity,” proclaimed the Exalt.

~

“Ah, take it all in! Breathtaking.” I never was fond of being on a boat. I got sea sick the first and only time I went many years ago. But the waters were not rough and the calm winds were soothing. Perched on the deck, I gathered enough sun and was ready to go below, until the royal family, minus Cordelia, joined by my side. “Somehow our troubles feel a lifetime away out here.”

Valm was still several days away. The land of Ylisse was nowhere in sight. All open ocean. Donnel told me once the sea had a name, but it escaped me.

“Yet in truth, we're headed straight toward them. I should be grateful the Plegians delivered us this fleet, as promised. But it's my first time on a vessel, and my legs...I never fancied myself a sea captain.” Chrom breathed in the sea air. Lucina and Lissa marched behind him.

“This is my first voyage as well. In my time, all ships were destroyed. Smashed to pieces, along with their ports.” Lucina still smiled, despite the negative thoughts in her mind.

“Lucina...” Chrom turned to his daughter. “Something I've been meaning to ask: After you stopped Emm's assassination, why didn't you stay with us?”

Lucina felt caught off guard by the question, but remained composed after a deep breath. “I felt I had no other choice. I could not risk altering history any more than necessary. I sought only to divert events that directly led to Grima's return.”

“And you feel the same way, Phil?”

“Chrom…I do. Because if I altered too much, I would never know what lays ahead. The advantage of the foresight, I assumed, was invaluable. Plus, I didn’t want to give myself away as some ‘all-knowing’ tactician.”

We laughed when I mentioned “all-knowing”.

“Hey, so wait,” pipped Lissa, “what about the guys who tried to kill Chrom in the gardens? What would've happened if you didn't save him?”

“He would have been gravely wounded. And those wounds would have played a part in the tragedies to come.” Lucina looked back, not wanting to show her emotions. “The river of time always favors its original course. Emmeryn’s death…I stalled it, yes, but in the end, I was not able to prevent it.”

“Neither was I.” I grabbed Lucina’s shoulder and did my best to comfort her, but I allowed her father to do better than me.

“You did what you could.” Chrom hugged his daughter.

“I was so certain it was over. That I'd saved the world. But time simply found another way back to its course. Perhaps the task is simply too great...Perhaps if I'd done something differently? I replay events in my head, over and over.” Lucina covered her face.

“Don't. You did your best. And you saved me, after all.” Chrom smiled, which gave Lucina warmth.

“You're kind, Father. But nothing is certain. Another could take your life. Time could find a way...”

Chrom frowned, “Do you know how I die?”

“Only rumors. I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny…And that you were murdered—betrayed by someone dear to you.”

**_She didn’t mean me, did she? Can’t be me…_ **

Then, another voice whispered to me: **_TrAiToR._**

I grabbed my temples and rubbed them furiously, causing attention. I told Chrom I was fine, just a strange voice. Before more questioning, Fredrick came on the deck and reported the news, “The pegasus knights report the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship.”

“Your tone tells me this is not good news.” Chrom crossed his arms.

“Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers.”

“If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered.”

Flavia and Basilio joined in the conversation, as the khans got the report along with Fredrick, “We've little choice but to try anyway. Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies...including oil. Perhaps a clever tactician could find a use for that.”

I rubbed my hairy chin, “Perhaps he could.”

Flavia smirked, “If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could—”

“You could roast us all like hams! Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!” Basilio finally chimed in.

“Do you have a better idea, oaf?! The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm...How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?”

Unless we _wanted_ to get caught. Oil and fire don’t mix well, unless we got them to use on a surface we wanted to destroy…

“Chrom,” I stood up straight, “I have an idea.”

“Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Phil.”

I told in detail the plans to those around me, although I assumed Basilio didn’t quite approve, judging by the look on his face. But Chrom had the final word. “So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field. Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now...our entire people. Destiny has a strange way.” Chrom gave the go-ahead.

“No, Chrom. Not destiny.” I looked him in the eye. “We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more.”

“What do you mean?”

“There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together, like invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength... _we_ forged these ties. _We_ strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some ‘destiny’. At least, not in this world.”

Chrom laughed, “Phil, I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!” He was probably right. I heard the sea winds can make a man go crazy. “Oh, and, Phil...If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you.”

 ** _Thanks, Chrom._** I nod.

“Now then, everyone! Look lively! We have work to do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting. I meant to put this up yesterday, but I got distracted. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some out of game content for you. Next chapter will be up Thursday or Friday.  
> Come join our fun join in discord: Fanfiction Treehouse https://discord.com/channels/590648679644528640/590648698200129557  
> The code to join: 9XG3U7a
> 
> -YP


	13. Poker Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War at sea with Valm. Chrom tries to make a joke. A poker group is formed, complete with banter on love life. An unexpected meeting under the moon.  
> *Out of game content and real life info*

Chapter Fifteen

The calm sea became more violent with the waves pounding our boat. Eventually numerous Valmese ships came into view. Some of the sailors were heard mumbling about the sight.

“Chrom, I think some of the men onboard may need an inspirational speech. They seemed nervous.” I was worried for the morale, so I volunteered our fearless leader.

“Oh sure.” Chrom cleared his throat, turning to the crowd, “Hm…everyone, I know the Valmese look intimidating and we are on their waters, so let’s just quit and go home. We have never been in a more dire situation, so I have placed our tactician in charge. Good luck.” The prince smiled as he took several steps to his left, then went back in place. “Hahaha! I can’t keep this up…”

I started to laugh as well as every listening. Chrom wasn’t known to cast jokes, and perhaps now wasn’t the best time, but the morale amongst the men and women improved. The prince went on with a real speech that encouraged all the troops. I was zoning out, looking ahead to the sea, so I didn’t remember anything Chrom said.

**_Am I making the right choices?_ **

I shook my head and mentally returned to the land of the living. I nodded to Flavia, who asked if I was ok.

“Ready for battle!”

~

“One ship against three of ours? They're either very brave or very stupid.” The Valmese general Ignatius ordered three of his best ships ahead of the naval fleet. “Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done.”

Ignatius’ ships docked alongside our ship to the port, starboard and stern. The red dressed soldiers charged at us, lowering wooden planks to run onboard. The Shepherds were divided into three sections, ready with their individual silvered weapons aimed at the intruders. Vaike made it a competition (once again) to see how many soldiers he would off against the Exalt (Chrom won).

The battle could have gone a lot worse if it were fought on land. The Valmese came across as well-trained back at Feroxi Port, but not so much at sea, which lead to them attempting to compensate skill for numbers on water. Cordelia, in all her glory, swooped down after finishing off the last of the wyvern riders in the sky and grabbed her husband as the pegasus landed next to Ignatius. The exalt royalties jumped off Aurora and stabbed the general underneath his armor with precision blows that sent him to the ground bloodied.

“Strike me down,” Ignatius began to vomit blood and mucus. “Ten will take my place…for you have…lost!”

Losing wasn’t an option. Chrom yelled to the Ylissean and Feroxi men and women for the next order.

“Their general has fallen. I'm giving the signal. All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!”

The Valmese didn’t take into account the deadly use of fire and oil. Numbers were no longer a factor as our boat and allies’ cut through the water at blazing speed toward as many enemy ships as possible. The chain reaction of explosions started as we jumped off the main ship and onto a safer ship that picked us up. Once crystal blue, now became a seascape of bright red and smoke, as Lissa pointed out.

Flavia added her excitement, “Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Phil. Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs? And there was still enough room on the remaining ships for all our troops. It was so simple, and yet the Valmese never saw it coming. They never considered anyone might be willing to sacrifice half a fleet.”

Chrom looked at the carnage left done to the Valmese, “We may have won the day, but the war still looms. We must continue on and seize control of their main harbor…full speed for Valm!”

~

“Two pair! Queens and fours!”

“Well just damn my luck, Bubbles. You got me.”

Gaius reshuffled the deck after I collected my winnings in that hand. Playing cards helped kill the time on the voyage to Valm. In my other world, I played a fair amount of poker, yet it was difficult to find a good core group to get a consistent game going. I pretty much stopped playing after college since everyone moved and went their own ways. It got me thinking about my other home. I only thought about my own family: a wife, two dogs, and too many snakes. I missed them all, but from what I’ve inquired about, any gates back home, outrealm gates, were non-existent. Sure, I cried for days at a time, but I got used to this world, the world of Awakening, which I call my home now. I accepted my fate was that I’d probably die in these foreign lands, or at least until Grima was defeated. _Grima_. The name still makes me at unease and anxious.

“Hey Bubbles, speaking of queens, you got an eye for any ‘queens’ if you know what I mean?” Gaius snapped me out of my daydream of home.

“Nah-n-no, not at all. Teach, my man, how’s Sully been treating ya?”

“Hold on a sec!” Gaius grabbed my arm after he passed out the cards.

“Ya! You didn’t answer his question, Phil! Ol’ Teach needs to know about this and how he can help!” Vaike folded his arms with a big smirk on his dumb face.

“There is no one.” I picked up my cards and threw in gold.

I looked up to see all faces staring at me. “What?”

“Phil, we know ya a big fat liar! Ha now spill the beans!” Sully laughed.

“Really? I thought I had a good poker face? Right, Donnel? Stahl?...oh come on, Gregor! You are losing! All of you!”

“Oy, tis true, Phil. Ye face and eyes are a dead give-away. We are just letting ya win. Ho ho!” Gregor folded his hand.

“I learned a thing or two myself, I reckon, Phil. And you be lying like a pig swimming down thee river down ‘er back at home with Ma.” Donny threw in more gold.

“Stahl? Buddy?”

“Sorry, pal, but the gang is right. You got your eyes on someone. So, you may as well fess up…unless you got food on you, I can be bribed.” The green armored man also threw in gold.

“Hmm…candy…” Gaius was caught dreaming of mountains of sweets, as he loved nothing more, except Sumia. But candy was a close second.

“Hey this isn’t fair.” I threw down more gold. “Just because I’m not married and all you are, doesn’t mean there is someone for me. In fact, there’s no one here for me! No one! Knock it off, people!” I slammed my cards down. Jaws dropped and glares showed the anger behind the eyes. I think I saw Kellam cover his face to hide tears.

“I-I am sorry. I admit, there once was _someone_ I liked, but she is married. Plus, I have a wife – “

“Oy! You got a special lady friend?” Gregor was shocked by my bombshell.

“You gotta tell Teach! Who is she?” Vaike and Sully held hands in anticipation.

“Well, she ain’t from around here.”

“No kidding, Bubbles.” Gaius pulled out a lollipop from his coat.

“Why you calling me Bubbles? And yes, she is away. Far away.”

“In Plegia?” Farm boy was getting more curious.

“N-oh um, sure Donny.”

“What is she like? I bet I can take her on and easily defeat her sparing!” Sully flexed her muscles.

“You could easily beat her. She has never used a weapon. No need to. She is perfect though…smart, gorgeous, always caring for others, often working on chores at home or knitting…oh, she is gifted at many skill sets, too. What else?...”

“Red.” Gaius cut me off. “You are describing Red. She reminded you of your wife. You had a thing for Red before she married Blue.”

Everyone turned from shocked expressions from Gaius back to me.

“Well…hey, doesn’t everyone like Cordelia? Who doesn’t like her?” My defense was weak.

“So, it is true! Teach knew it! Honey, I called it! Phil has a thing for Cordelia! Good taste in red heads, bro.” Vaike gave me a thumbs up.

“You called nothing, Vak! Anyways, three Kings, read ‘em and weep boys.”

Everyone folded their cards and turned their attention to me after Sully scooped up the coins.

“Listen, Cordelia is beautiful. But I wouldn’t say I had a ‘thing’ for her. Besides, I was the one that set up Chrom and Cordelia together, thank you very much. Or do you all not remember Chrom giving me the credit?”

“Sure…we believe you, Phil!” Donnel smiled.

“Thanks! I got one guy on my side!” I winked at Donnel.

“Sike!”

I hate myself for teaching Donnel the sike-out. The poker group all laughed, eventually including myself.

Stahl dealt for this round. “Not sure if your wife is a red head, buddy. But there’s plenty other red heads around if you can’t get back to your wife…let’s see, there’s Miriel…”

“Nope. And already married to Libra.” I calmly stated.

“Hmm. Well, Cordelia and Sully are off the boards. Does Olivia count as a red head?” asked Donnel.

Stahl coughed.

“Oh right. Sorry, pal.”

“Who is the new girl? Cherche? She is a red head.” Vaike raised.

“No, Vaike…I-I am sure she has someone in mind anyway.” I threw away my cards, but my disgusted with my self-loathing. Besides, in my mind, no one could ever match up to Cordelia.

“Get outta here, Phil! She just got here…go bust a move!” Sully tossed her cards.

“Ha! If that damn dragon didn’t scare him away, she will.” Gaius surrendered.

“Gregor not so sure. Phil likes dragons, no?” Gregor folded as well.

I nodded in agreement.

“Oh right! I remember you telling everyone you wanted to be a wyvern rider, but are deathly afraid of heights…oh, I fold. You win, Vaike.” Donnel forgot about Kellam, as did everyone else.

“Hey! I’m still here! I fold, though.”

“Ya ha! Teach wins this round!” Vaike flexed in celebration, which irked Sully, who also flexed to show her hubby that she was in charge.

“I’m beat. Calling it a night. Good night, everyone. Thanks for your concern, but I’ll be ok.” I left the poker gang to go upstairs to bow side. Unfortunately for me, a certain crimson pegasus knight was star gazing, the last person I wanted to talk to but had no choice.

“Nice night, isn’t it?” I coughed to get her attention. The waning moonlight made her figure glimmer in the night, the image of perfection.

“Phil! Why yes, a lovely night.”

“Can’t sleep?”

“Well, not exactly. I have a lot on my mind. I have a daughter and the exalt as my husband, whom I’ve always loved. I’m basically the queen of Ylisse. My life couldn’t get any better and this is what I want, yet…”

“It isn’t enough for you?” I interrupted one of her sighs.

“No no!” Cordelia waved her arms and smiled, almost making me melt. “I am very happy, never been happier. Happidelia you can call me!”

I could tell someone bothered her. “Cordy.” That got her attention. “Cordy, I know you well enough. You got something you need to get off her chest. And I’ll listen.”

“Ok.” Cordelia sighed again. “But tell me first – did you ever…you know, _liked_ me?”

I paused. Pondered on whether to tell her the truth.

“Well, I mean – everyone loves you! You are perfect and have a lot going for you. You are smart, inspiring, beautiful – “

“Friends? Looks? Intelligence? Is that all I am to everyone?” A tear streamed down her left cheek.

“No!” I grabbed her hands. “Listen, if you need to know, I am jealous of Chrom. He has everything I want. And I have – “

I remembered my family from my old home. How could I just discard them, my wife? This wasn’t right.

“Cordelia. I had to push you to get to Chrom. He needed you. You needed him. Be happy. And know this: I will always support you and love you, as a friend. I care for you. But go, go back to Chrom in bed. I’m sure he is missing you and your warmth. I’m your friend and will always be. Remember that. Nothing will ever change that. Ever.”

Her demeanor completely changed. She lit up like a rose. She thanked me and smiled as she went back to Chrom. I sighed, thinking about how blessed he was to have her. No way I could ever compete with him; I was no Chrom.

**_NoR WiLl yOu EvEr bE! So sUbMiT to mE!_ **

I grabbed my head. The voice came back.

Validar. Or Grima. Messing with me. I reached into my coat and pulled out the 3DS. I studied it and flipped it around countless times. I should have tossed over the railing, but I didn’t. A mistake on my part…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, end of chapter 15. I really do enjoy playing poker and had a good group of college buddies that played often, but after graduation, we went our separate ways.   
> I do have a wife, two dogs and seven snakes (they are all nice).  
> Hope you enjoyed the story so far. I can promise it'll get better! Up to chapter 23 written and I'm really excited to share in due time. I'll post up one or two more chapters by Monday. Take care!  
> -YP


	14. Minverykins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives on Valm shore. Phil gets knocked out cold. An ominous dream occurs.  
> *out of game content*

Chapter Sixteen

Having morning breath is not pleasant. It is worse when there is no toothpaste or brush around. I had to make my own and use mint leaves since I arrived in this world. I welcomed the foul stench to keep my mind occupied; I wanted to forget about last night and how I got very little, restless sleep. Yawns escaped my gross mouth as I stretched and stood up from the thin mattress in the deck below. I tip-toed around the other Shepherds to not disturb them, considering it was the crack of dawn. I fumbled through some drawers and grabbed what was a bottle of lotion, I assumed. Whatever covered my odor was acceptable at this point. As I walked upstairs, Chrom and Fredrick were seen at the starboard, unsurprising they would be awake before I. With the ocean and sky no longer reflecting of a hellish seascape, I assumed the duo were soaking in the sights, until Chrom yelled out orders.

**_Can you wait like 30 minutes for everyone? Too early._ **

Nope, land was in view. _Valm._

More specifically, the Valmese port. Minor homes that were reminiscent of France from ye ole times lined the shore. Cobblestones were a pleasing sight. No ships in the harbor though. Ignatius must have launched all available. Soldiers encircled a lone woman, reacting the Exalt to give orders. Splitting up the party, half went to go save the brunette woman while I was in charge of protecting the beach in case any Valmese decided to join the fun…predictably, many were hiding and waiting in the sands.

The first armored soldier was unlucky and got a spear jammed in his face by the might of Sumia. The rest of the red colored knights and bandits were even less fortunate with a more painful demise. Nowi and Panne transformed into their fearsome beast forms and ripped apart or burnt the poor souls. Pools of blood, innards, and detached limbs turned the beach into a carnage battlefront. The Shepherds fighting more inland had a more difficult time balancing rescuing the damsel and keeping the locals indoors. A wave of lizard riders flew in from the west, forcing the Pegasus knight women to counter them, along with Virion’s bows.

The sand was irritating beneath my newly minted steel armor and boots. Sprinting to the other half of the comrades helped loosen most of the sand. Jumping over the stone wall was a poor judgement on my part as an axe welder nearly chopped my head off. I was bopped in the back of neck by another Valmese, leaving me on the cool street unconscious. Last memory I had was a heavy armored grotesque man raise a red axe above his helmet, blocking out the sun.

**_Darn, should have seen that coming. Please don’t let this be the end, I don’t even have any witty death phrase…_ **

~

“Ah, glad to see you’re awake!”

I opened my eyes and the vision went from blurs of grey and white to a human face. White generic cloth replaced my normal clothes as I attempted to lift my body up, but found resistance.

“Chrom?”

“Easy there, Phil.” The prince Exalt held his hands on my chest. “Rest. Lucina and Cordelia are here, too.”

The mother-daughter duo came from behind Chrom, Cordelia first. “Hi. I’m glad to see your wounds are healing well, hm?”

I did a quick vital check. “Yup, still got my limbs and…a scar.”

“Don’t worry, Lissa said you have a chance of that becoming unnoticeable after some time.” Lucina pointed at the long scar that ran across my stomach at an angle. “Anyways, you probably have some questions. For starters, we are on Valm currently and secured the port with very minimal casualties. We rescued a woman named Say’ri. She leads a resistance force against the Emperor…”

“Any enemy of Walhart is a friend of ours.” I coughed.

“Yes. As I was saying, she can lend us supplies and troops. It isn’t much, but it is welcomed.”

“So, what’s the next plan?”

“If you think for a moment you are going with us in the next battle, count yourself out, Phil.” Chrom always pushed us, especially in training, but knew everyone’s limits. “Say’ri is already leading the Shepherds up the Mila Tree. There, they will locate the Voice of Naga- “

Cordelia finished, “Also known as Lady Tiki. The Pegasus knights spread fantastical stories at campfires about her. The very representation of the divine dragon Naga, herself.”

“I see. I have…read about Naga myself.”

**_Or just playing the games._ **

If we got Tiki on side, her powers would turn the tides in a much favorable position. The thoughts were put on pause when a brunette lady with unique clothing came into the tent.

_Say’ri._

“Lord Chrom! We must speak at once! Lady Tiki is in danger!”

~

The Resistance group of the Cho’sin warriors were at a deadlock with the Valmese lead by Cervantes. The general had on the traditional Valmese armor, sporting a long, refined mustache that he claimed was trimmed before every battle. His followers were trained well and no false moves were a necessity in order to survive.

“Ha! ‘Come close, boy’ said the hairy spider to the fly. I will show the true meaning of the word ‘fear’”. Cervantes pointed his tomahawk axe towards Chrom.

I had to remain on the sidelines from this battle, but that didn’t mean I was not effective…

_Before Chrom and his family slipped away from my bed, I snuck in his pocket a small note…_

“Come now and let us do battle!” Cervantes threw his tomahawk with the strength of four average men, throwing Chrom off-balance. The general’s spear extended and clipped the Ylissean on his left ribs.

“Akk!”

Chrom fell, yet still held onto Falchion. He slowly rolled over to catch a breath as the Valm officer marched, creating mini earthquakes in the small area.

“Now the fly is trapped and the hairy spider shall have his meal!”

Before Chrom got up, a piece of folded paper caught his eye and he glanced at it.

_Never insult a man’s facial hair; this will cause unexpected results._

_-Dove for Men_

This gave the prince Exalt an idea…

“I think the spider needs a shave. Your whiskers insult Naga herself!”

The words made the general stop dead in his tracks, “What did this maggot say about my whiskers!? You dare insult the great Cervantes?”

The Valmese soldier was ill prepared for a counter: verbal and physical. Chrom rolled over, with the Falchion first giving the facial haired man with that close shave before eventually finding the sweet spot in the armor. The disemboweled man flopped forward and landed on his face; the full weight of steel not impacting the fall well. The combination of guts and blood and crushed bones indicated Chrom survived. He wiped his forehead in the victory. Looking up the tree, and back down to his comrades, he smiled.

“Let’s go.”

~

“Hya!” I swung a training sword at the practice dummy, connecting to the ribs.

“Phil, good to see you recovering well?”

“Yes, Fredrick, thank you. I feel 100% now. It’s a shame I had to miss the last battle.”

“No worries, your health is important to our mission against Walhart. Now, if you would accompany me, Chrom wants to discuss matters of our next steps.”

“Of course.” I threw the sword down and took a rag and wiped my face as I walked with Fredrick. Chrom informed me that they found Tiki and she described five special gemstones that were needed to perform an Awakening ritual to channel the power of Naga. Two of them, Argent and Azure, were in our possession on the fire emblem shield. Grima’s presence is looming closer, Tiki warned, and it was Chrom’s task to undertake that awakening.

Knowing Chrom would succeed, I turned to Say’ri, “Say’ri, tell us more about Walhart’s army.”

“Aye, my lord. He musters his forces to crush the Rebellion. Alone, we would not stand. The Valmese Imperial Army is comprised of three main divisions: one controls the north, one the south, and the third the lands between. Emperor Walhart commands the northern forces. Their might easily exceeds our own. The south is led by my brother, Yen'fay. His host is said to rival Walhart's.”

“Three divisions, you say? Hmm.”

“You got a plan, Phil?” Chrom raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I do.” I smiled, “We will divide the army we have gathered thus far. Half to the north and rest to the south. Chrom, lead the Shepherds to Fort Steiger. Say’ri, isn’t that fortress nearby?” She nodded. “This way, we can disrupt their flow of communications and supplies. We must throw their divisions off as much as possible, make them think. It is perhaps a certainty Walhart knows of our arrival.”

“Not a bad plan. All in favor?” Chrom turned to face the rest of the Shepherds. A unified roar yelled in agreement.

“Fie! We could all be dead before nightfall, yet not one of you so much as hesitates. Your courage is an inspiration. Aye, we will win this war yet, by gods!”

Everyone’s spirits riding high, the group disbanded and went to their own tents to rest. As I walked back, I stopped to watch a pink haired lady putting away her linens.

“Packing up, already? We just finished the meeting, Cherche.”

“Oh, Phil! Why yes, I am. I must because Minerva takes a while to get ready, and she hasn’t touched her food.”

Minerva let out a roar in the distance. Cherche was wise to keep her saddled away from the group and pegasi.

“Oh, how could I forget about Minerva? I have to ask, is it safe to go pet her?”

“You aren’t scared of her?” Cherche folded her arms.

“No, not at all! I think dragons are cool. Always admired them and never thought I’d see one in person. In fact, where I come from, they don’t exist…or at least no concrete evidence.” This pleased Cherche.

“That’s terrible. They are such lovely creatures! I have looked after Minerva for quite few years now. Found her in Wyvern Valley…or she found me.” Her face dropped. I could tell she didn’t want to discuss her past.

“No need to describe the past. The past belongs there, and we have a bright future to look forward to…after we defeat some enemies first, of course. Ha ha!” I rubbed the back of my head. I hope I wasn’t getting too awkward around Cherche. She is a beauty…and so is Minerva in her own way, I suppose, for dragon standards. I had to catch myself from staring at her for too long, especially when she bent over in her tight uniform.

She looked back at me, “So, did you still want to pet Minervykins? But you have to be careful though, she only likes to petted…a certain way.”

Cherche must have caught me sneaking looks because she demonstrated the petting on herself by rubbing the arms, stomach, and thighs…all too slowly. And here, I thought I was being slick.

“Gah, I think I get the idea, Cherche!” If I didn’t know any better, she was flirting with me. “Actually, you mentioned that Minerva didn’t eat, right?”

Her expression went from seductive to sober, “Goodness, I completely forgotten! Yes, she still needs to eat…”

“And it is probably wise to keep distance from her until she has had her full. I’ll leave the feeding session to you two.” I started to move towards my tent. “Good talking to you!” I waved at her, probably a few times too many as I left. I heard her giggle as she winked at me. Her eyes were a something to behold and I was too distracted to see the man in front of me that I was going to walk into.

_Cling._

“Oh, sorry there Lon’qu. I didn’t see you there.”

He grumbled, “Just be more alert next time, before you hurt yourself.” He grumbled more as he dusted himself off and went off in the opposite direction, going to talk to Cherche. I didn’t have time nor cared for them as I started to pack up my belongs. It was approaching midnight as I was complete with the supplies and taking inventory. As much as I wished to relax, I couldn’t. I looked around and found a tactical novel by the candlelight and began to read. My reasoning is if I read something tedious, I could fall asleep faster. Not even two chapters in, my eyelids were lead weights. I dropped backwards in the chair, feeling something poke me in my ribs, but I was too tired to move it.

_The grass was as green as it could get. The dirt path lead to a sea of barley. The golden landscape ran on endlessly, with clouds forming darken patches on the ground as they blocked some sunlight. My hands grazed the tops of the field as I slowly paced on ahead. The only thing that was missing was a flower. Flowers would be nice as I thought to myself. Flowers, so I can pick them and give them to…_

_Her._

_She showed up, as if waiting for me; calling for me. In a trance, I was compelled to run to her and stroke her crimson locks, but a force prevented me from moving at blazing speeds. After what felt eons, I arrived to greet her with open arms. Her red eyes gazed into mine and I grabbed her to pull her in closely. I lean in to kiss, but was prevented by her right hand._

“Shhh, not now, darling. Minervykins is watching us.” She giggled.

A tiny roar was felt behind my neck. Minerva? What is that wyvern doing here? This doesn’t make sense,

I took a minute to inspect the woman in front of me. Red hair? Check. Pegasus hairclip? Check. White and pink battle dress? Yup. Pink stockings? Yes. She looked like Cordelia, but something was amiss.

Different shade of red eyes.

“Darling, is everything ok? It’s me, Cherche!” She took my hands and brought up to her smooth face.

“What are you wearing?” I looked all around me, still in the field.

“This?” Cherche looked down then up to me, “I thought, if I dressed like her, that would get his attention. Don’t you like it? It was customed tailored! Oh, I knew you would enjoy it!”

Not going to lie, playing the role of Cordelia threw me off guard and I was not going to complain. I brushed her hair away from her face.

“Hey, a flower! For me?” Cherche pointed to a rose on the ground and leaned over, ever so slowly, trying to get my attention to her certain feminine features, then turned around to show more.

I gasped as she back up and winked and smiled at me. Speechless, I couldn’t think of how to response, but she knew what to do.

“It’s beautiful.” She placed the flower in her hair. More giggles left her mouth as she took my hands back to her face. “It’s funny, being close like this feels…right.” The landscape went from goldenrod to a light pink, thanks to the skies above. “It was as if it was always meant to be.”

A red flash, unnatural.

“Hmm? Come again, Cherche?”

“It was as if it was always mEaNt tO bE!”

_The eyes glowed, becoming translucent red. She opened her mouth, revealing razor-sharp fangs. Her tone totally changed as the once lovely woman became a hideous monster. I released myself from her grasp and panicked._

“aLwAyS mEaNt tO bE!” She roared, along with Minerva. The wyvern grew to unprecedent proportions, becoming Grima herself.

_I was standing in a dark, lifeless patch of dirt with no signs of escaping. All the barley and grass withered away._

_The monster once known as Cherche lunged at me with claws._

“SuBMit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Grima is up to no good. This is fun to write. Next chapter or two will be up in several days.  
> Feel free to follow the Fanfiction Treehouse gang on discord. We are playing Among Us as well as discuss various topics.  
>  link to our Discord: discord .gg/9XG3U7a


	15. Minverykins part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say'ri's comrades become traitors and fight for Yen'fay. The group splits. Conversation with Cherche. There's also shenanigans from the poker gang and a mention of a wizard fight.

Chapter Seventeen

I woke up in a cold sweat. Dazed and confused, I regained myself while looking around. No fields, no dirt, no dark skies, and no monsters.

**_Just a dream, thank goodness._ **

A knock from outside; a different kind of darkness enters.

“Oh, it is _you_.”

“Yeah, so? Am I not allowed to check up on you when you screamed bloody murder?”

“Tharja, I didn’t – “

“Yes, you did, and probably the entire camp is awake now.” I didn’t remember screaming at all and now felt embarrassed. Plus the fact, I didn’t want Tharja to continue stalking me.

“Whatever…hey isn’t Henry around to bother you? I’m sure he is missing you and your…” I couldn’t think of any positive adjectives to describe someone so weird.

“My what? My voluptuous body? Is that what you were about to say? Please, tell me more hmm.” Tharja was sticking out her chest and laughing, trying to get a reaction out of me.

“Nope. And not going to work on me. Especially not tonight.”

“Aww, did my little Phil have a bad dream? I can put a hex on whomever did that to you.”

“No thanks. I’ll be fine.”

“Let me guess,” Tharja put a finger to her lips, “was it about little miss sunshine? Cordelia? I bet it was. But just tell me, why her over me? She has Chrom…but you can have me.”

“No…if I tell you what’s wrong, will you just leave me alone?”

She seemed unimpressed. “Fine.”

So, I told her my dream and then motioned my hands to shoo away.

“Hmm, interesting. You must have a thing for women with reddish hair. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“Haven’t heard that one before. Now, off to Henry with you and go have a wizard fight.” I looked away from her, trying to go back to sleep with only few hours left before dawn.

“Wait, how did you know of our wizard fight!? Curse that man!”

“Lucky guess.” Or me knowing that Henry and Tharja were actually a thing and they didn’t even realize that yet. Plus the fact that Henry was yelling “wizard fight” earlier in the night helped my cause. At least Tharja left and I could finally get some rest. Or attempt to.

~

The march to Fort Steiger didn’t take long, but with lack of good sleep for some time, it felt much longer than a week. It also didn’t help that Chrom and Fredrick were trading glances at me. **_Tharja ratted me out, I’m sure of it_**. They asked if I was battle-ready and I said yes because I did feel ready and wanted to fight so I could clear my mind. That, and the poker games kept me distracted. It was nice to have companions that were up for a game when not training, even if they kept busting my balls. At one point, Vaike wore a red wig and Stahl dressed up like a Rosanne maid.

**_Apparently, word travels fast. Darn that Tharja._ **

When we got to the fortress, we all stopped and stared in front of the entrance. Flavia broke the noisiness of the wind on a beautiful day, “Damn! Look at those walls. This isn't going to be easy.” The walls and the rest of the architecture were impressive, but Say’ri knew of a secret tunnel inside.

“All we have to do is take out the commander. Chrom will lead the small task force inside while the rest wait outside for the Resistance to arrive.”

**_Simple enough, sure, just allow the commander to lay down and die._ **

“Something amiss, Phil.” Fredrick glared at me with arms folded.

“No, Fredrick, let’s roll.”

~

Many poor lighten rooms filled the castle, as each turn lead to more Valmese soldiers. Gauis was able to pick-pocket the chests while the rest were occupied, although I preferred that he would fight instead of stealing items.

Despite gaining ground and seeing the throne room, the faces on everyone cried for a break. I could use water myself as concentration on magic spells were taking a toll.

“Milord, the Resistance has arrived!” Say’ri came up to the group huffing. Her expression didn’t seem cheerful, though.

“Great! More help is welcomed.”

“Umm, not quite…” I pointed at several of the Resistance soldiers. Growls and scowls demanded blood, but the blood of the Shepherds.

“Say’ri, I thought they were on _our_ side?”

“Milord Chrom, I wish I could say so, but something went wrong…”

White flash blinded all those around. A grotesque figure shown up and flipped its hair. “Oh, it appears I'm just in time for the Rebellion reunion! How delightful. Please, do give your ‘friends’ your warmest welcome.”

 _Excellus_. A sad excuse for a human being; known to torture anyone who got in the way of Walhart. The Valmese tactician gave a sinister glare to Chrom then commanded the Chon’sin traitors to attack. The guilt fed on the mind of Say’ri, but the Exalt prince grabbed her shoulder. No time for remorseful.

“Ahk! No time for explanation. Arm yourselves, we got more enemies ahead!”

Say’ri and the rest of the Shepherds obeyed and thrashed at all angles. Excellus noticed the emotions on the Chon’sin warrior as he watched from a safe distance, “It seems we've touched a nerve! I do so enjoy inappropriate touching. Now be good little servants and scrub the stronghold of Ylissean filth.” And with that, another lightning flash from magic transported the worm to the Valmese commander of the fort.

Pheros yelled at the tactician, “What is this meddling, Excellus?!”

“Don’t be ungrateful, this ‘meddling’ is going to save your post, and quite possibly your life.” Snarked the fat man.

The bickering went on for far too long, not even recognizing the advancement of the Ylisseans and allies. With the clashing of weapons ringing in the ears of the high rankers, Excellus once again used his magic to vanish. Pheros was left alone and furious. “Odious freak. He has no honor. Just the sight of him makes me sick.” She sighed and regripped her tome. A bolganone fireball released, missing the targets. When the Ylissean army reached at the floor steps, Lissa saw Pheros and gasped, “Ahh! Brother, look! It’s Pheros!”

Chrom was puzzled and shrugged, “Hmm? Should I know her?”

The Valkyrie general gnashed her teeth, “Fool! I once served at your household! How dare you invade my dwelling and pay no respects! I will kill all those whom serve the false goddess Naga over the real god amongst men!”

Lissa filled in the blanks for her sibling, “Chrom, she once was a priestess that worshipped Naga. Remember the one service she hosted when Priest Howard fell ill? That is her…in all her former glory, if you can even call that.” Lissa made an inappropriate gesture to the disgraced commander. The wheels clicked in Chrom’s head as he began to remember Pheros.

“Former glory? I will win the day and get all the glory as I take the head of your leader and prove the god here is Walhart!” Pheros shot another fireball at the Shepherds, knocking Fredrick and Donnel backwards and slamming against the stone wall. Lissa quickly healed them after throwing a small fireball herself. The distraction provided a timely hit from the Falchion on the Valmese woman, creating a burning cut on her right thigh.

“Gah!” Pheros knelled whilst swinging madly her staff as her spellbook was knocked out of her hand.

“Should I feel pity for a fallen priestess? Answer now!” Chrom aimed his sword at her throat. Vaike, Sully, and Lon’qu restrained her while Miriel cast a hex to prevent her from using any more fire magic.

“Never!” The Valkyrie coughed and huffed, “I’ll never go back to serving you nor Naga again! Long live the Conqueror!”

The last words fell on deaf ears as her head left her body. Chrom’s eyes watered, and I shook him. “Buddy, no use crying for the dead, especially traitorous vermin. She and the rest of the Resistance got what they deserve. Valm won’t weep for you if you fell, so don’t for them.” I turned around to face Say’ri, “Same goes for you, Say’ri. The time now is not for mourning, but for focus on another enemy…you know too well whom. And he won’t give you mercy.”

Say’ri acknowledged right away I was referring to her brother. “Fie, it is true. And at this moment, I don’t have a brother. Yen’fay is a shell of his former self. Come, let’s regroup and discuss the next plan.”

I smiled. I am glad she got it. As much as I wanted to believe Yen’fay could be redeemed, I couldn’t risk the health of my companions if he were to backstab. There was enough of that today.

Retracing our way outside the castle, the eerie stillness felt wrong. The skies were now cloudy, but no wind. The silence was deafening until the sound of armor came upon. A Feroxi soldier panted as he approached Chrom. “Milord! Dire news! Our forces to the north and south have been decimated by Walhart and Yen'fay! What's worse, most of the survivors have turned their coats for the empire!”

“Even more traitors? Not even going to ask how it could be worse.” I didn’t want to hear more, so I went to the back of the group.

I faintly heard the words I attempted to ignore, but I could clearly hear the deep-voiced Basilio, “So much for fortune favoring the bold. This war was lost before it even began.”

I grew frustrated. This was not a losing war. I knew better. Not counting the several Ylissean casualties and Emmeryn, anyone would say the fighting over the years was successful, but I didn’t feel the contentment. My thoughts still lingered to Ricken and Maribelle and the Exalt. This was not a losing war against Valm, not on my watch. I wasn’t sure if I was in the best state of mind, but I didn’t care. I came up with a plan.

“You have something to say, Phil?” Chrom must have heard my muttering.

“Yes. We need to leave, now. See those red flags in the distance?” I pointed to several Valmese banners, followed up by legions of men and women wearing the unmissable uniforms.

“If we stay, we'll be trapped for a certainty. If we intend to escape, now is our best chance.”

Chrom didn’t respond well, “But we can't keep running forever. How do we hope to turn the tide?”

“Go charge after Walhart or Yen’fay.”

Everyone thought I was joking, so I added on, “Before the two forces join together, we must deliver blows first, which is why we attack both.”

That didn’t go over well, especially with Flavia and Basilio. Flavia spoke first, “Our army lies in tatters, yet you would divide it by half?!”

Basilio was equally upset, “With _smaller_ forces? We couldn't defeat him with double our entire number.”

Hands went up in defense, “Now hold on, I never said we would divide the army in half nor say we would defeat Walhart. We will distract Walhart by sending a small task unit to Walhart’s direct, not intending for physical conflict. We need a bold general with unparallel skill and bravery…” The group turned and glanced towards the dark man.

“Stop, you’re embarrassing me…I’ll do it, just stop with the compliments, Phil.” Basilio stood tall.

“No time for japes, Basilio.”

“He is being serious, Phil, so let him has his moment.” Flavia intervened.

“And I like my steaks well done.” Basilio wanted one more joke.

“Fine. The remaining loyal Resistance force travel with the Khans. The Shepherds will head south for Yen’fay…Say’ri, are you sure you can fight alongside us against…him?” I was genuinely concerned for the mental well-being for her. I couldn’t even fathom swinging a sword at my biological brother. We never had any fights in my old world. But the Chon’sin are a tough bunch, so when she assured me, I dropped the subject.

Basilio started on his way, leading his faction, “Then it's settled. I'll make preparations and be off. Keep Chrom safe.”

“Godspeed.” I nodded.

Warning Basilio earlier of avoiding Walhart’s army put on ease on my mind, but not everyone else. A glimpse of Blue hair went by the wayside, “Stop!” Lucina grabbed the belt of the big man, “I cannot allow you to go, Khan Basilio. You will die in this battle. I know it for truth!”

**_Lucina, wait! I know what I am doing._ **

Unamused, Basilio answered, “You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye. All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? Please say yes. It'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork.”

Lucina looked down, clinching her fists, trying not to show sadness, “Yes, it was Walhart. Or so goes the story I heard. We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!”

“Are you calling Phil a liar and traitor, Lucina?” Chrom looked concerned. I could feel the eyes of many on me. Did I really have to explain myself even more than I have? I didn’t have the energy, but guilt was starting to take over. Negative thoughts and self-doubting raced to the forefront of my brain.

**_Just take the army as one unit and go south then maybe you can rest._ **

_Nope, this is the plan, I’m sticking to it, stubborn and all._

“All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass. I'll be careful.”

“Y-you're still going? But I just told you—”

“Aye, I heard you just fine. But someone still has to stall his division from advancing. If he's the one that kills me, well then, I'll just avoid confronting him. You don't grow this old and handsome without knowing how to avoid trouble.”

Flavia grunted. “Don't worry, love, he'll be fine. He'll have me to keep an eye on him.”

Lucina tried one last time to prevent their going, begging the khan, “But please, your future! You must—"

“’Please’ yourself. Not another word. I fully intend to outlive all of you. Just see if I don't. And as for your ‘future,’ it can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse!” And with that remark, the Khans left, leaving a tearful blunette on her knees. No one laughed at Basilio’s comment as some Shepherds considered if this was the last time they would see the big oaf. Murmurs carried in the wind and questions were aroused.

**_I know this is the best plan for action…right?_ **

~

“Then it is settled, we move around the Risen and meet the southern army at this point.” Chrom dismissed those in the meeting tent. Fredrick, Chrom and I stayed around for a while. “You know, the others speak of uncertainty in your plan. I try my best, but the rumors –“

“That is all they are. Rumors.” Fredrick held up a left hand. “I, myself, admit there is doubting, but you’ve led us thus far. I pray that you are not wrong.” I could feel Fredrick being wary once more. I still haven’t gotten used to his worrisome nature, but few are more supportive and reasonable.

“I pray so, as well, Freddy. Now, if you excuse me, I should get back. I’m on cooking duty with Stahl this evening.” I unfolded the flap and almost ran into the Rosanne duo. “Oh, excuse me, Virion. Cherche.”

“How delightful to see you again, Phil. My, are we in a rush? No need to be, I always make time for an eloquent conversation with all Shepherds, especially the tactician. Lord Chrom has chosen well to place fully trust in you...”

“Dear Virion, don’t you think you are rambling on again?” Cherche gave one scary look at the purple haired man. Even I was slightly unnerved.

“Ah, my Cherche, so fair and so true! Alas, I take part and leave my farewells as the archest of archers takes a bow. The supper calls soon as I prepare and my hope is to see you…”

“LEAVE!” Cherche and I both yelled. And Virion ran off on command.

I turned to the woman, “Well, that was a something. I know he means well…”

“He is covering up his feelings,” Cherche exclaimed. “He is having doubts as well as few others. It is difficult to understand why you split up our army, but I trust there’s a reason for it.”

“Sure, I understand. I hear the muttering among the gang, but you’ll see in time, everything will be ok and we will end this war.”

Her face seemed concerned though. “Yes.”

I continued, “I have a feeling of your concern of Rosanne? I will do my best to see it’s restoration.”

That made matters worse as she shed a tear. ‘My homeland…I’m not even sure is still standing. I have made you aware of the Valmese invading my territory and Virion fleeing. I had no choice but to leave as well and see to his safety. I wanted to stay but…”

“But then you may have survived. Or worse fates may have occurred. You did what you could and personally, I am grateful to see you alive, as well as Minerva. You two mean a lot to…the Shepherds. Your strength is very helpful. You have my full support.”

Cherche smiled. “Thank you.” I could tell something else was on her mind.

“And if I am correct in assumption, there’s another person here that is grateful for you in coming to Archanea.” I look around to find him.

“Oh stop! Everyone has been so kind to me, you are making up…”

“Lon’qu.”

The name made her gasped. “So, you’ve been watching us?” She made accusing eyes.

“No, I haven’t been stalking, if that’s what you imply. Just observant. In any matter, I am glad he has open up to you and is less afraid arounf the women.”

“No, he still has his moments, but he is quite comfortable around me. And even Minerva.”

“I can tell. To be honest, he is a lucky man.”

“Oh, please! He has yet to propose to me, but I hope it is soon…”

“Ah, so you _do_ have feelings for him. And to think, you were actually flirting with me.”

Cherche giggled. “Perhaps. I admire you, Phil, but I am a one-man lady and Lon’qu is my guy.”

Gut-wrenching but not unexpected. Besides, I would consider myself a one-lady man myself. Or I keep telling myself that. I believe it, considering I doubted I’d ever see my wife back home ever again. And the fact that Chrom is married to… _her_. Why even try to convince myself I would ever be with Cordelia? Why can’t I just let her go? Chrom is a great guy and both are very happy. Practically inseparable, she still sighs being with him. Both are friends of mine and I don’t want to ruin their relationship. And besides, attempting to fill an imaginary void looking for a new partner is useless and wrong. Almost everyone is partnered up now, even those that don’t realize it yet, like Tharja and Henry. Heck, even Virion has that playful manakete. Super weird to think about, I shuttered.

**_Just forget about finding someone, Phil. You have an important job to do: protect the Shepherds, defeat Walhart and prevent Grima from total destruction. Everything and everyone else are very secondary._ **

I nodded to Cherche, “Well, I got to run. I’m on dinner duty. See you around. Give greetings to Minerva for me.”

“Ok, bye, Phil…oh, do you want that chance to pet my Minervykins?”

Before I could answer, I waved and ran as fast as I could. Ignoring my duties would result in a scolding from Fredrick. Or worse, be led on by Cherche and her flirty ways. Lon’qu was a great choice for her and I need to respect that. I swore I thought she winked at me as I left. Whatever, I need to focus. Too much is at stake.

_So, I gathered my thoughts and never considered Cherche as more than a friend, even if that meant never getting riding lessons on a wyvern. Lon’qu is a good man._

I wish I could say the same for a certain Pegasus rider, but fate proved otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, at least by my standards. Thank you for reading. Next chapter I plan to post in few days at most. Been writing slowly, but the editing is needed. Excited to share more in the future!  
> Join our discord group Fanfiction Treehouse. We are also playing Among Us and maybe some want to play Fall Guys (I am).  
> https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


	16. Demon's Ingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basilio and Flavia face Walhart. Say'ri confronts her brother, Yen'fay.

Chapter Eighteen

“Fall back and form up! Don’t let them scatter us!” Basilio yelled as he wildly swung his axe.

The rain was pouring down in buckets now. The ground mixed with mud and blood. The differences between friend and foe were few. But when someone charges at you, you must protect your life.

“Easier said than done. Their cavalry is riding right over us!” Flavia struggled as the mud provided poor footing.

“We can hold our ground. I'll show you how a real Feroxi fights, woman!” Basilio grabbed a Valmese by the neck and squeezed until that sad man fell.

Flavia downed two more bow riders herself with throwing axes, “Ha! Did I hear a crack in your voice? Is that fear in your eye?”

“Gah! Never! Let's give these kettleheads a taste of our barbarian roots!”

“Now _that_ is the oaf I love!” Flavia picked up the throwing axes from the dead bodies and looked on ahead, “Huh? Enemy soldiers, there.”

A flash of red smashed against two Feroxi soldiers, sending them in the air over eight feet. They screamed in agony before a giant axe finished them off.

“They're swatting our troops like flies!” Basilio panicked.

“Is it some kind of elite cavalry? No, wait...” Flavia watched in disbelief as a giant man on a horse came out of the mist. “Gods! It's just one man!”

The man was no other than Walhart, himself. He pointed a finger to Basilio, “You there! Do you command these forces?”

“Aww, crap.” Basilio almost dropped his axe at the sight of Walhart. He was caught and knowing he had to fight this battle with no way out. The panic was overtaken by adrenaline as he swung at Walhart first, but hitting only the rain. The Conqueror needed just one hit…and he was successful.

Basilio lied in the puddle and saw red flowing into the mud. “Is he even human?” The strength was fleeting and in the weaken state, Basilio looked up, expecting the final strike.

“Impressive. You're the first since Yen'fay to survive beyond a single stroke.” Walhart did not strike, but watched as he put his axe away. He would rather watch the defeated man squirm in his last moments.

“I d-don't...I don't stand a chance. Flavia! Everyone! Run! Run for your lives!”

Flavia ran to the man but refused to leave, “I'm not leaving you here!”

Basilio threw up blood, “He's a demon, woman...I can only keep him...busy while you...escape...hngh!...D-damn... Looks like the lass was right.”

Flavia held his man in her arms and stroked his hair, “I think not! I'm here, and that means events can be changed! Damn you, oaf! You're not getting away from me that easily!” Flavia lowered Basilio and got up to face Walhart. She lunged with full force, but was blocked with his sword, Sol. The mighty sword founded it’s way through Flavia’s armor, sending her collapsed next to the other Khan. She was still breathing and had some fight left, but Basilio grabbed her.

“Here, take this. Give this to Chrom.” A bright red gemstone glowed. Gules. Flavia didn’t accept it at first, “Give it to him yourself, you one-eyed clod of a man! I'm not going anywhere and neither are you!”

“Fool woman! I'm f-finished. Don't let it...be for nothing. For once in your life...just do what I say...Go!”

Fexori soldiers took the gemstone and carried Flavia away to safety as Walhart let her go, focusing on Basilio. The Sol sword was raised high…

“Basilio!”

~

The mountains transformed from smooth boulders to jagged edges. A landslide was very possible with a wrong slip. Forest cleared and no trees around to provide safe hiding in case of enemy snipers. But we had no choice in order to avoid conflict with Risen. The Shepherds were walking together in twos, each with their own unique conversations from talks of war and battle strategy to love talk amongst couples. Say’ri lead the group and spoke of Yen’fay’s army. I ignored until Chrom pointed out the top of the mountain, “Say'ri, that mountain—I've seen it smoke for hours but I see no trees on in anywhere?”

Say’ri was confused and assumed Chrom had seen a volcano before, “That is no forest fire, sir. It's a volcano. Have you never seen one? That one is called the Demon's Ingle. It is known and feared by all people of Valm. Few dare to even get close, lest they anger the wicked fire god.”

“Hmm. Volcano. Phil, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

I turned to Chrom, now paying attention. I never seen a volcano myself, not even in my homeland, “Only if you're wondering how quickly we can reach the volcano.”

Say’ri had sweat coming out of her and didn’t like the plan at all, “Go to the Demon's Ingle?! Do you know what you're saying?”

Actually, I felt like I knew what to do. Been a while since I felt certain about something. “I'm saying your opportunistic former friends wouldn't dare risk following us. And we can use the flames as barriers, to limit how your brother's army approaches.”

Say’ri understood and released her nervous face, smiling instead “And my brother will still come. His stubborn pride will force his hand.”

Chrom agreed, “Then it seems we have our strategy.”

**_Let’s hope for another miracle._ **

~

The man claimed to already to be dead. But he was with the living. The guilt of such a traitorous act fed on his heart, even though he wouldn’t admit it to his comrades. The foul stench was more than physical, and his sister could smell it when the Shepherds came through the thicken smoke. This was not sulfur, but the stink of Yen’fay, who lead the Southern army of the Valmese. Only few outranked him as he was the second most decorated soldier behind only Walhart.

The light flash appeared, bringing in the grotesque Excellus, “Why, such a melancholic air about you today. Whatever is the problem?” He saw the Ylisseans approaching and a Chon’sin woman. “Oh, is today the day you face off against your beloved sister? Dear me, of course it is! Well then, of course you'd be in a foul mood.”

Yen’fay made no move, “She is a rebel and traitor to the empire. I have no sister.”

Excellus didn’t bite at the lie, “Oh very good, very good—right out of the book, General Yen'fay! And I commend your acting ability...very convincing! I think your men all heard you. In any case, I'm _so_ glad I can trust you not to take it easy on her ragtag little troupe.”

The Chon’sin man stared down Excellus and grunted.

“Yes, we both know why you'd never let any of her comrades escape, don't we? Oh, I know it must be so difficult, General. But think of it this way: you still have a family. A big one! The whole imperial army is your family now!”

Yen’fay took out the Amatsu sword and considered swinging it at the fat man.

“Well, I should run. Do tell your little sister I say hello? Ta ta!” And Excellus ran off once again.

Yen’fay sighed and waited for his sister to attack first, trying to signal that he didn’t want a fight…he had no choice.

“So be it. Order the attack.”

Swords, axes and lances clashed as both parties maneuvered on the molten rocks. Lava encompassing much of the landscape, movement was treacherous and slow. Every step needed to be calculated carefully. Some Valmese warriors already slipped into the burning river; the screams piercing the ears. After many rounds of moving, attacking, avoiding lava, repeat, Say’ri found herself faced off against her brother.

“Brother. I won't ask you why. We are well beyond that point now. I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live.” No forgiveness in her eyes spoke volumes of truthfulness despite the sad state of affairs.

“I've asked you for nothing, sister, least of all your forgiveness.” Yen’fay quietly spoke.

“But you will have my justice, like it or not! You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing. When Father and Mother were murdered—you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. Even now have you nothing to say?!” Rage built up in Say’ri’s voice. She wanted nothing more than to cut that man down and make him pay for his sins.

The echoes of lightning and lava were the only sounds now. Yen’fay, the broken man, had nothing to say, just like he always had. Silence was his last friend.

“Damn you, Yen'fay! Then I will make your sword answer for you! Draw your blade, and let it sing your final words!”

Say’ri swung the silver sword with an upper cut, missing the mark. Yen’fay side stepped and came all that he had with his sword. Metal on metal, the clinging rang as both sides stopped the violence for a moment to watch as brother and sister fought to the death. Counter after counter, the siblings were an equal match. No one had advantage until the Chon’sin woman was cornered on a boulder with no where to go, only the fiery river awaiting her demise. Yen’fay grunted and jumped, ready to strike down his sister, but was met with several arrows lodged around his torso as he landed with no sword in his hand. He fell to his knees and began to bleed.

“I’ve noticed Walhart’s soldiers fight dirty and have no honor. How’s that for taste of your own medicine?” I approached the Valmese general. “Virion, good job. Only a traitor could take down a traitor like that, right buddy?” I turned around to see Virion put away his arrows.

“Ha! Oh, your sense of humor precedes you, Sir Phil.” Virion smiled and admired his handiwork. Those shots were from a greater length than a normal steel bow. The archest of archers was the only one who would have accomplished such a feat.

Chrom also appeared from the smoke and walked toward Yen’fay, greeting him with a disgusted look.

“General Yen’fay.”

“Aye, that is my name. What would you have of me, Ylissean?” He spat out blood on Chrom’s boots.

Chrom ignored the stains, “I would ask why a famed swordmaster would sell his honor to Walhart.”

“That is not your concern, _your highness_.”

“Are you truly your sister's brother? She is a principled woman. Even knowing Walhart's strength, she has fought on valiantly. Are you so deluded as to genuinely consider her your enemy? Or are you simply afraid of your master?”

“Afraid?” Yen’fay pondered for a second, “Yes, fear plays its part, that I cannot deny.”

“You admit it, then? You are craven!”

“I did not say it was fear for my life. My reasons exist; I will not explain them all to strangers.”

“If there's honor left in you, say it now. You could still join us.” Chrom offered his right hand.

“The bones have been thrown, lad. All that remains is to see where they fall.” Yen’fay closed his eyes in grief.

“So be it.” A soft swoosh, and Yen’fay was no more. A true dead man, now with the fallen in battle.

Chrom put away the Falchion and looked away. Say’ri didn’t watch as her brother was beheaded. The Exalt walked by her, and patted her back. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She did say she wanted justice, and she got it. But she gained no brother.

“Our victory is secured...Yen'fay has fallen. I will never understand why he joined Walhart. His reasons die with him.” Say’ri wiped away her tears.

A sinister laugh entered the volcanic field, “But oh, what a death it was! Did you see the grief etched on his face? The mix of longing and pain in the eyes? He had become such an accomplished actor, but that was all too real, hee hee!”

“Excellus! What would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad?” Say’ri pointed her sword at the tactician.

“More than you, princess of Chon'sin. And I would watch that mouth of yours for I am honoring Yen'fay's sacrifice by not killing you now...but even I have my limits.” He glared at her with those soulless eyes.

“What do you mean ‘sacrifice’?”

“Oopsie! Did I just spill the beans? Ha ha ha ha! I'm so sorry, but I promised your dear brother I'd never tell.”

“Explain yourself or die, snake!” Say’ri was more angry than gloomy now.

“Bah! As if you could harm me! You only live by my grace, you ungrateful wretch! I could have had you killed countless times! And I would have, if not for him.”

“Enough!” Say’ri threw down her sword. “Don’t talk around it, say what you mean!”

Excellus circled the Chon’sin lady, like a vulture waiting for its prey, “Oh, did Yen'fay not groan out the truth? No, I suppose not. He always was so quiet. And proud...honorable, I think they call it? Yet he swallowed his pride and cast aside his honor...all to protect his beloved kin. That's right, little sister. He did it...to save you.”

Say’ri relented and confusion took over, “You’re lying!”

Excellus waved his finger, “No, I'm telling the truth, which I admit is a rare treat, so you best shut up and enjoy it. Before you met these Ylisseans, I could have had your head with a word. In Chon'sin, at Valm Harbor, even at the Mila Tree. Did you really think yourself so elusive? You were my leverage for Yen'fay. Unwitting and unbound, but a hostage all the same. I let you live; he fought for us. That was our deal. And he kept his end, right to his end!”

“N-no!” Say’ri collapsed over. She would have fainted if not for Lissa’s help.

The Valmese worm took a rag to his forehead, “Wow, well, I don't know about you, but I feel _much_ better having that off my chest. Maybe I will give this truth telling a try more often! Yes, I shall resolve to do so! In any case, good-bye friends! I wish you safe travels, and so sorry about Yen'fay...Oops! I broke my resolution twice already! Tee hee hee!”

Chrom ran up to Say’ri and the other Shepherds followed.

“Sayri…” He bent over to comfort her.

“Gods, the things I said to him. The things I did...I have wronged him beyond imagining. If he had only spoken! I could have joined the ruse, I...” The tears came back again on her face as she tried to hide them.

Lucina offered some words, “Milady, I know well the grief of losing family with so much yet unsaid.”

“I am wretched! I've repaid my brother's kindness with death! Oh, Yen'fay, forgive me... Please, oh please...” Her words don’t reach the dead as it was impossible to redo anything to bring back her brother.

“Say'ri, you did all you could. Your brother knew that.” Chrom said this as he lifted Say’ri to her feet. “You are blameless in this. Excellus and the empire are at fault here. And they will be made to answer for it, I promise you.”

“Sir Chrom, I...pray, forgive me. You have done so much for this land while I can give nothing in return. Or worse, what help I offered turned against us...”

I debated to say anything up to this point, but I thought if I spoke, perhaps I could boost morale. Something, anything to not dampen the mood, “We are the Resistance now, Say’ri. Yen’fay would be proud of you. You honor his name and all of Chon’sin. We must push on and make Walhart and his dogs learn the concept of suffering, as we’ve done too much grieving ourselves.”

Say’ri nodded, “Aye, sir. And thank you. I owe my life to you all, and to my brother. I swear to you, and to him...I will make the most of it.”

A smile grew on my face as I didn’t know how else to comfort her, but it seemed like she would overcome the darkness quickly. Not like there was much time, as the passing days felt colder with the changing of the seasons. Either that, or Walhart’s grip on Valm still was suffocating. And then, the news came…

A spy ran up huffing and reported to Chrom, “Milord, Khan Basilio…he…he has been killed in battle!”

The wind carried the words as everyone reacted with disbelief and more grief.

**_What have I done? I am guilty of sending Basilio to his death. Where did I go wrong this time? I thought he would survive…_ **

“Damn! Are you certain?”

“I am. He's gone, Chrom. I saw him fall myself…he is gone.” Flavia slowly trudged, the weight of stones on her feet and a defeated face.

“Flavia! Are you sure? I have my…reasons that I believe he is still alive.” I looked concerned and hoped for a better answer as I pleaded with her.

“I didn’t exactly watch his demise…how could anyone!? I don’t think I needed to see through the thick fog, but I heard the sound of steel cling. There’s no way that oaf survived Walhart’s…Walhart’s…”

“Enough, Phil. No need to pry, we got our answer already.” Chrom intervened.

I could feel the Exalt getting frustrated and Lucina staring me down. I let down the Shepherds…

The self-loathing was put on pause as we eventually noticed the gashes of open wounds on Flavia’s body. Lissa fetched her healing staff at once, while the adrenaline kept the Khan from going into shock.

“I'll be fine, gods damn me. Gods damn me for outliving that one-eyed clod! That big, bald oaf! That...that...aaaaargh!” Flavia screamed as Lissa began the healing process. “I'll kill him! I'll cut that dastard Walhart down myself! I swear it before the gods!”

“No, Flavia...for now, you need to rest and to heal. When the time is right, we will avenge Basilio. You have my word.” Chrom reassured.

Lucina went to the back of the group to cover up her mental breakdown. Fredrick went over for support while the others gave them the space.

“Chrom, there's something else. Something important. Basilio asked I give you this...” Flavia handed over Gules.

The Exalt felt a foreign sensation pulsate when he received the gemstone, “Wait, is that? Ah... I can feel its power resonating through my whole body...”

“It's Gules, one of the gemstones you need. Don't ask me why in hell's name the oaf hid it from you. He always did love his surprises, damn him.”

“Whatever his reasons, I accept his gift now, and gladly.” Chrom smiled.

Say’ri bowed toward the spy and dismissed him and now turned attention to Chrom, “The scouts have reported back. Walhart's army...has retreated to the imperial capital. And it seems the dynast turncloaks are withdrawing their soldiers as well.”

Chrom broke the extended silence, “I don’t believe it.”

“Steiger and Yen'fay have fallen; it's no shock Walhart might pull back to regroup. And of course, the dynasts now see cracks forming in the empire.” Say’ri added.

“Maybe they'll reconsider which side they will fight for?” Chrom rubbed his chin.

“Possible, and we have Basilio to thank for it. For all of it. His sacrifice made it all possible...if only there had been some other way...” My depression flared up again as I spoke.

Flavia scolded me, “No second guessing! Basilio would have hated that. You did your duty as best you were able, same as he. Now clear the doubts out of that clever head of yours—we're going to need it. The fate of Valm—and all our homelands—hangs on this next battle. For the sake of history and all our fallen comrades. We will bring this empire crashing down!” The Khan clinched her fists and encouraged the Shepherds.

Chrom raised the Falchion in response, “Shepherds! Comrades! Soldiers! We make for the capital! This ‘Conqueror's’ reign ends now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end. Hope you enjoyed it. May post next chapter today, if not, tomorrow.  
> Blessings  
> -YP


	17. Poolside Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summertime dreaming, turned into a nightmare. Gaius is the new Fredrick being wary. Said man drops a bombshell.

Chapter Nineteen

_Splashing and laughter filled the eardrums of the water park. Shadows from the clouds above blocked most of the sun, yet the rays of light were enjoyable. All the Shepherds were playing at the pool. Lissa and Donnel were in the water hitting each other with waves created by their arms. Gaius and Sumia eating candy on a bench. Vaike and Sully arm wrestled to show off their strength and muscles in front of Chrom. Gregor was teaching Panne how to swim, very cautiously. Tharja admired Henry’s flips and twists from the dive board. Nowi started a water gun fight with Virion, who was happy to return the shots of his own. Miriel and Libra dipped their feet on the edge, discussing magic and religion no doubt. Cherche rubbed sunscreen on Lon’qu, who found the act repulsive, yet relented and then the two relaxed under Minerva’s wings. Oliva and Stahl were too busy to be bothered as they slept sunbathing on a shared blanket. Basilio and Flavia had their own cannonball competition. Even Fredrick found a way to relax as he played the role of lifeguard with extra sunscreen on his nose. He would occasionally be caught catching glimpses at Say’ri when she walked up the steps on the water slide. But he would never admit to such a ‘crime’. And finally, I stood back in the grassy field few yards away, soaking in the sights and sounds more than the sun. What caught my attention was how many people were here. I stopped counting after twenty-seven. Then I rubbed my eyes and saw little children running around the pool, probably playing tag._

**_Children. The kids of the Shepherds._ **

I forgot about the second generation of Shepherds, noting that we had yet to run into them during all this time. I could have said something about recruiting. I mean, Lucina revealed that she was a time traveler herself, so it could have made things easier to explain. But I just forgot. And on the matter of forgetfulness, I missed an important person…

No, I just noticed Kellam swimming in the pool. Someone else…

_“There you are! Thought you could use a treat.”_

Cordelia.

“Oh! Hi. Sure, thanks,” I took the blue popsicle from her hands.

 _“No problem, darling. Hope you like it!”_ Cordelia gave her gorgeous smile.

“Wait, did you just call me…” I was bewildered by the ‘darling’ name drop but then a small person attempted to tackle me.

 _“Daddy!”_ A younger version of Severa, Cordelia’s daughter, wrapped her arms around me.

“Um, Daddy? I’m your ‘Daddy’?” None of this made sense. Cordelia married Chrom and Severa should be their child along with Lucina.

 _“Mommy, why is Daddy acting weird?”_ Severa tugged on her mother’s ruffled crimson swimsuit.

 _“I think your Father is playing a game…right, darling?”_ Cordy winked at me.

“Oh, um, sure! That’s right! Now go along and play with Lucy and the others, sweetie.” If I had a daughter of my own, I’d call her ‘sweetie’.

Severa nodded and giggled as she went to find little Lucina to play with, leaving me to ask Cordelia questions.

“Cordy, what is going on? Am I dreaming, or are we–“

 _“Oh my, Phil, did you hit your head? You don’t remember getting married?”_ She laughed at me.

“What about Chrom and Lucina?” I pointed to them.

 _“What about them?”_ Cordelia tilted her head inquisitively.

“I thought you married Chrom and Lucina and Severa are your children?” The popsicle was melting in my hand, so I began to eat it.

Cordelia laughed, _“I never married Chrom, silly! He got lucky with Cristina, the fair maiden…you do remember the extravagant wedding, right?”_

**_I don’t remember, sorry._ **

_“Oh, look! There she is now. Gosh, Tina is just the cutest around Chrom, especially when she wraps her arms around his waist.”_ Cordelia sighed.

I gave up, this must be a dream. Or another reality. Either way, I chose to accept it. **_Shut up and enjoy the fact that Cordelia picked you over Chrom._**

“Not as cute and beautiful as you, my love.” I cupped her face and kissed her sweet lips. She replied with the same intensity. “Come on, let’s go play in the water.” As I spoke, I took her hand and we ran to the pool.

Halfway to the shallow entrance, the sky turned dark. Thunder rang and everyone stopped and turned to see the figure. A deafening scream came from above, then the monster revealed itself.

_Grima._

“Fools! Humanity is doomed. I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Pay me the respect I am due, and I will consider granting you a quick death when the time comes.”

The evil dragon entity belched out another roar and the wind it created gusted at speeds that made it difficult to stand ground. I turned to all sides watching in horror as the petrified bodies of the Shepherds withered away. The skin melted first, then decay overtook the muscle tissues, leaving only bare bones remaining. Then, another revulsion as each person became their Risen variant. Cordelia was first. I dropped her decrypted hand and jumped away in terror and sorrow. The others followed suit and pursued slow walks in my direction. I was still human. More thunder buzzed, creating an electric atmosphere.

Panicking, I found a Falchion sword to my left on the grass and grabbed it. As I turned around, a humanoid image in black was in my face. No face, no features, just a hood. The thing took its hands and lifted up the covering, showing a mirror image of myself. Those red eyes beamed a radiance of terror and evil. It was staring me down with an ominous grin. I took the Falchion with both hands and stabbed it in its chest. Nothing happened.

The mouth on the doppelganger grew far too wide as the muscle parts split apart. The dragon fangs increased in size. A scream and a swipe of the claws burned slash marks in my torso. I collapsed as it mocked me before I closed my eyes, only seeing darkness devour the light.

~

“Ahhk!”

I rolled over in the tent. Sweat puddles on my sheets produced a bad stench. I glanced down at my body and found no scratches. To my right was a snoring Fredrick, still a human. I ran my hands over my face and got up for water. The medical supplies were three tents over as I ran to find a glass of liquid. Still dark, I failed to be aware of another person in the vicinity.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Chrom jolted me.

“Chrom! Scared me there. And yeah, I had another nightmare.”

He sensed I was still on edge and pointed at the candlestick. “Phil, you can put that back on the shelf.”

I forgot I grabbed the mantlepiece in self-defense and gently placed it back.

“Want to tell me about it?” Chrom sat down in the oversized cream chair.

I didn’t really want to, but felt compelled to tell the friend. “Grima. It came for our lives. You and the Shepherds turned into Risen. It was horrible. And…”

“Phil, no need to say more. I believe I understand.” Chrom lifted his left hand.

“No, you don’t…” I shrugged. “Well, sure, we know about Grima trying to destroy the world and all, but he is getting into my mind. I can’t explain how or why, but these dreams feel so real. He really is messing with me.”

Chrom folded his arms, unamused. The lack of words allowed me to continue.

“He shows me…things. Possible outcomes. Visions of beauty that become unghastly. It’s too much to handle.” I couldn’t look my friend in the eye.

Chrom had another silent moment before a stern look, “So what do you want me to do about it? They aren’t real. The visions and dreams can’t hurt you. Look around, we are still here.”

“Yes, except for…”

_Basilio. Emmeryn. Ricken. Maribelle._

“All their deaths are not in vain. We will avenge them. Walhart will fall and Grima will be prevent from manifesting a physical form. You have my word, friend.”

“Thank you, Chrom. Thank you for listening.” I smacked his shoulder and proceeded to leave the tent with my water, but he stopped me.

“You sure you’ll be ok?”

“Yes, Chrom, I’ll be fine. I promise.”

~

A week passed and we could sense the capital of Valm approaching. Nerves were on the arise. I restocked supplies several times along the way, costing Ylissean finances without a doubt. Anna was super convincing I was saving money, but with prior knowledge of the merchant woman, she made out a bandit.

“Cha-ching! Another happy customer. Please come again!” She would say as I left her quarters for the third time.

Fredrick waited outside our camp when I returned with the goods.

“Don’t you think you’re being excessive buying those things with _our_ gold since Chrom put you in charge of the finances?” Fredrick clearly wasn’t in a good mood. And I was in no shape to argue, especially in the evening.

“You know what, you are probably right, Freddy, but at least we don’t have to go shopping for some time. Plus, I hear winter is coming.”

“Hand me over the receipts.” Fredrick threw out his right arm, demanding proof of the costs. So, I gave him the paper. He glanced over the list and gave another death stare. “I will report to the Exalt at once about this.”

“Sure, whatever, buddy.” I shrugged and walked back to my tent and sat down in my normal chair with the gambling gang. “Ok, Gaius, deal me in.”

I studied my hand and acted on instincts at this point. Little use in buffing much since we all know each other so well. However, I felt I could sweep the floor with the group with the worrisome looks on all their faces.

“Hey guys, what is up with the long faces?” I looked at each one counter-clockwise.

Stahl answered first, “Nothing. We are all fine…right Donny?”

“S-sure, pal! I’m as good as a bird in a flock!” Donnel was obviously nervous with his left hand continuously twitching.

“Ha! Nothing wrong here with ol’ Teach! Don’t think I can say the same for the hotty next to me though.” Vaike winked at Sully, who kicked his foot.

“Not in public, airhead, or I’ll kick you in _other_ places!” Sully doesn’t lie and Vaike took the hint.

“Gaius? Kellam?” I asked the remaining two.

Kellam gulped and spoke, “Well, I admit, I am slightly nervous about facing Walhart’s army, but I know we will prevail…somehow…hello? Is anyone listening?” We weren’t because the silence from a candy thief was much louder.

“…”

I waved at Gauis, “Hello, wake up Gaius…Gaius, ya dead, mon?”

“I’m fine…”

“No, you’re not. Speak up, we are listening.” I had to be strict in tone to force him to talk.

“Ok, then. I’m not fine. Basilio, Emm, the rest of the Shepherds; they are all dead. Who’s next? Me? Sumia? The child?”

We were all unaware of Sumia’s situation, and the shocked faces said that much.

“I…I didn’t realize Sumia was pregnant.” I put down my cards and forfeited playing. The game could wait another time.

“Of course you didn’t, Phil. You don’t see a lot of things…so, tell me: whom are you going to send to their death?”

“Gaius, stop being defensive. Phil has nothing wrong. We are winning and putting Valm on the ropes! He is doing a good job keeping us alive as well! We all should be dead, by the numbers standpoint. Against the odds, we are winning! Phil is a natural!” Stahl defended my honor, but where is honor when even one casualty is too much burden with foreknowledge?

“Hmph. Is that so? I don’t think so. Phil knows things we don’t know, isn’t that right, Bubbles?” Gaius didn’t back down.

“Now, where in the world did you come up with that idea, Gaius? Too much candy going to your head of yours?” Sully scoffed.

“Really? Have we all forgotten the certain person back on Carrion Island? The fortress in Plegia?...” Gaius looked around for confirmation. Nothing. “Oh, you got to be kidding me…well, Validar’s little helper looked like a special _someone_ here…” The thief looked straight at me. “Care to explain why you have a twin?”

“I…look, maybe I know things, maybe I don’t. What is to you? What difference does it make, Smarty Jones? But hey, if it makes you feel better, I can pull Sumia from fighting.”

Gaius eventually released his side eye look and sighed, “Fine. That’s fine. Do it. Whatever you say, fearless leader.” He got out of his seat and left the tent. “Good night.”

“Wait!” I yelled out reaching for him. “Hey pal…you called me something other than Bubbles.”

The candy man faked a glare and burst out laughing. The rest of the poker group copied and for a brief moment in a time of misery and unhappiness, we appreciated the hilarity.

“I think we should end the night on this note. Good night, everyone.” I packed my gold away safely while the others did the same.

We went our ways in our beds, but I heard Kellam speak up, “What’s a Smarty Jones?”

“Name of a horse from my place!” I hollered, hoping he would hear me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pictured in the dream was all the Shepherds in their summer attire/bathing suits. I actually had a real dream recently about this settling (the good parts) and figured to include it somehow. Next chapter will be up in few days.  
> Feel free to join our discord: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


	18. Unstoppable Paradoxical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unstoppable force of Walhart meets the immovable Shepherds...plus a random reference to another legend (in reality).

Chapter Twenty

Many thoughts went on the minds of the Shepherds on the patchy grass field. Some were concerned about loyalties and trust issues. Many had clear, empty minds that were battle focused. Henry was talking to the crows that made up his shadow with no care for anything. But everyone paused: where was the Valmese army? This was a perfect battle spot and not a soul was in view. Standing in front of Castle Rigel was intimating. How many soldiers were inside, waiting for us? Had to be a trap.

“Where is his army?” Chrom continued to scan the area.

Fredrick rode his horse up to him, “No sign of them yet, milord.”

~

“Ha! The fools have no idea what they've just stepped into!” Excellus the worm was fidgeting with his hands and pacing around the throne room. “The Resistance will destroy itself—I needn't so much as lift a finger. The Ylissean League thinks the dynasts no longer fear me. But they don't understand how _persuasive_ my methods can be! Hya ha ha! They'll know once they see their former friends with knives to their backs! If only there were someone with the intellect to appreciate my talents...”

The creepy smirk on his face disappeared when Walhart entered, “Excellus, who is the pinnacle of man, in body, mind, and spirit? Who is greater than the gods?”

The fat man gulped, knowing he was overheard, “Only you, my master!”

“Well, Excellus, that seems to contradict your last statement. What say you?” Walhart roared.

“M-my master! I assure you; I meant no offense! I only celebrate achievements in your service, master. To your glory.”

“Glory is won on the battlefield! Glory is meeting your enemy's eyes and watching the hope drain away with his life. Glory is not won holed up in a castle with plots and cowardly schemes. And I'll be dead before I let some dynast farm lord take today's glory in my stead!” The crimson conqueror clinched his fists.

“Oh, why yes, of course! And so well put, my master.”

Walhart gave a death stare with his white eyes towards his tactician before grunting and walking towards a fight. Excellus was left alone like a scared puppy until the coast was clear. “Damn that man! And that is all he is; just a man, not a god. I could easily squish him with my magic!” He huffed and puffed but then let out a sigh.

“Now, Excellus, keep your wits about you. They're all you have besides good looks. Let Walhart charge ahead—the big, stupid lobster. I'll end up on the winning side one way or another! Whee hee hee hee!”

~

The cranking of the drawbridge and marching of foot soldiers had our attention while we waited for the Valmese. The red armor gleamed in the sunlight.

“That's him, isn't it? Walhart. Brave of him to face us.” Chrom unsheathed his sword.

“Brave? Aye. But more likely he just wants to enjoy this himself.” Say’ri readied her killing edge sword.

The scarlet army stopped. The tension thick, the Conqueror yelled ahead first, “You do your sister's legacy proud, Exalt! But humanity already has a savior. A conqueror who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow. Warriors of Valm! Ride with me now! Together we still stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!”

Of the thousands that were behind Walhart, less than two hundred of his finest charged up to the front lines and pursued the Shepherds. Why not send his whole army to fight the Ylisseans? Walhart wanted to prove a point that he could crush an enemy at any time and only needed his best to do so.

That calculation proved fatal in the underestimation of Chrom’s army. Vaike, Gregor, Fredrick, Sully, Stahl, Lon’qu, Donnel, and Flavia lead the front line. All magic users assisted in offense and healing in the rear. Sumia and Cordelia took to the air along with Nowi, who transformed into a dragon. Panne also changed form and growled at the sight of the Valmese, anticipating to rip off limbs. I was in the back with Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds readjusting my tome when a hand was offered.

“Want a lift?” Cherche winked and grabbed my arm, swinging me around to sit behind her.

“Never been on a wyvern. Minerva won’t mind, will she?” I had to ask to make sure I was on the dragon’s good side.

“Would I have offered you a ride if it was unsafe?”

**_I guess not._ **

“Now hold on tight, but not too tight, dear.” Cherche chuckled as we flew away into the clouds and reappeared to see our friends clashing metal. I never promised I wouldn’t hold on for dear life, which I did.

“Aaahhh! I make I’m going to be sick.” I debated to hold in my stomach or not fall off; gripping the lady was the better option.

After one too many loops, I found the ride to be more fun and panicked less. Cherche lead Minerva into a great spot to shoot out blasts of arc lightning bolts. Nowi was heard roaring as she spit out flames of fire breath at Valmese. This was going easy…too easy. Until waves of arrows flew at us. All air support was force to ground and I jumped off the wyvern from a safe distance.

All counters were meet with enemy re-counters. Our mages and wizards were able to secure the enemy archers, but were running low on concentration. After rounds of blows with the front liners, their weapons didn’t hold up. Sully’s steel lance already broke, forcing her to use a javelin. Even Fredrick with his whole arsenal of weaponry was forced to switch between blades.

Then, unexpectantly, the Valm army stopped. They saw something, or rather, somethings coming up over the horizon to our south…

 _Dynasts. Yen’fay’s comrades._ Tens of thousands, after losing count. They arrived and were hungry to duke it out.

“Chrom, I’m not dividing the Shepherds again.” I raised a sword toward the dynasts.

“Look! You don’t have to!” Say’ri yelled and pointed at arrows soaring over our heads and landing soft spots on Walhart’s militia. Evening the odds, the southern dynasts fought without our help. Walhart had no choice but to send the rest of his army for support. But Walhart had no hope in his troops and acknowledged the loss. We rode off into his castle with the gate locking behind him. Some soldiers attempted to follow, but the Conqueror was not remorseful.

“Walhart has retreated into the capital! Fie, will this war never end?!” Say’ri looked around.

“His men gave their lives to secure his escape. They won't lay down arms until he does.” Chrom walked away toward the castle.

“Then we must pursue and see that the deed is done.” The exalt daughter followed.

~

“He lost? But how? How could the Conqueror be conquered?! He's insurmountable! Incontestable! Invincible!” Excellus watched from above in his quarters biting on his nails. “But then that means...Oh my...Good-bye, then! Do see to it that—” Excellus was running down the stairs and he froze when the ‘red lobster’ stood tall in front of him.

“Going somewhere, tactician?”

“Master! I was just coming to make sure you were all right. Are you hurt?” Excellus faked an examination using his eyes.

Walhart was not amused, “Rally our forces in the capital. We will put an end to this here.”

“Have you considered, perhaps, waiting just one day?” Excellus rebelled.

“Have you seen the battlefield? No, I suppose not. Take your head from wherever it's lodged, and peer out into the daylight, snake. I'm sure your mighty intellect will quickly understand what's happened. Though if you had half the mettle of that Ylissean tactician, you'd already know. Take a good look again.”

Excellus trembled and slowly turned around to peer outside…only to see slaughter, slaughter of his own people. Yen’fay’s loyalists turned on him. The worm’s eyes grew and fully understood what was at hand.

“Yen’fay’s dynasts. But that's impossible. We had an agreement! Just like I had with...Oh dear, did they find out about Yen'fay?” Excellus went back to chewing on his nails.

“So, worm, you finally see what lays ahead of us? Now, if you would be so kind and quick, rally the forces inside…and don’t make me tell you again!” Walhart slammed his Wolf Berg axe against the wall as he left his tactician in a mess of disarray.

~

“This boggles the mind.” Say’ri said shaking her head. “Why now? Finally, now, they come to answer the call?” Yen’fay’s last words and his past filled up her mind. Flavia reached out to bring her back down to earth.

“’Finally’ is right. It's taken a lot of hard work to get here, Say'ri. A lot of sacrifice. From you, from Basilio, from your brother. Don't forget this moment.” Say’ri looked towards the orange sky and thought of her best friend.

The sacrifices of the many would not be in vain. After gathering most of the gemstones and having Walhart on the ropes, momentum was on our side.

“Chrom, we got the momentum. Let’s finish it off. Give the order.” I nodded to the Exalt.

Chrom smiled and agreed, “Right. Now, let us finish what we began. To the capital, friends!” The Falchion lead the way as Gaius was well ahead picking at the giant fortress gate, looking for a weak spot. It didn’t take long for an expert to unlock keys that lead to a mechanism. The thief pulled a lever and impatiently waiting, the gate was open.

~

Excellus gave the orders, fearing for his life. He looked out again at the losing battle. It was only time before the Shepherds burst in.

“So many of them! Is it possible it was Yen'fay they feared all along, and not me?!”

“Without him to back it up, your threat was only the grand shadow of a tiny spider.” Walhart responded.

Excellus steamed red at the insult, “Tiny spider, is it? Well this spider has woven other webs in secret you could not even—”

“You mean how you blackmailed Yen'fay to keep his loyalty? Or perhaps your correspondence with the Plegian woman. Aversa, was it? Yes, I know you have designs on the Fire Emblem.” The Conqueror threw papers at his right-hand man. “You have no secrets from me, worm.”

Excellus picked up the stash of his handiwork. Traitorous writings and designs, showing he intended the fire emblem shield for selfish gain, “B-b-b-but...I don't...if you...knew all of that...w-why...”

Walhart stood over the crouching coward, “Why haven't I killed you? I've asked myself the same thing, several times. But you're no threat to me. And I admit, you have your uses. Besides, I'm not one for court jesters, but you do... _amuse me_.”

Excellus lifted up from the ground, again insulted. He pointed a finger in Walhart’s face, “Amuse you? I _amuse_ you, like I'm a jester?! Are you _amused_ now? With a million swords at your door, come for your head?! You've lost! Lost, and you are going to die! All of you! But not me! I want no part of this suicide!”

The Conqueror pushed away the finger and smirked, “Why, Excellus, did you just volunteer to lead my personal guard against the rebels? Unless you'd rather fight me. Right here. _Right now!_ ”

The tactician bowed on his knees crying, “Mercy! Mercy! F-forgive me, my master! A moment's madness only—it will not return!”

Walhart lifted up his Wolf Berg, but thought twice and reconsidered. Instead, he made him head general of what was left of the army and he marched off to sit on the throne.

Excellus checked for wet marks in his trousers and thanked himself for none. He dusted his cloak off and mumbled, “He forgot who I am. I could have fried him where he stood with my magic! We will crush these rebels...we must crush these rebels!” The spider had another sinister thought as he rubbed his double chin, “Or maybe...if Walhart is sufficiently injured...I might ‘amuse’ him with a spell. Nya ha, either way, this spider crawls out alive! Eee hee hee hee!”

The laughter died when the noise of crashing came below. Walls fell over and the screaming was deafening. Excellus ran down to meet the Shepherds already squared off against the Conqueror.

“Walhart!” Chrom stamped his sword to the ground.

“Prince…” Walhart didn’t flinch.

“Will you surrender?”

“Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, boy.” Walhart flipped a strain of his long white hair.

“It did not have to be this way. You believed in mankind's strength...and so did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies. So do I. You could have joined with us.”

The Valm ruler scoffed, “ _Me, join you?!_ Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, _boy_. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!”

“No, I will.” Chrom beat on his chest, “And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts...not their fear.”

“You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No, she shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness!” Walhart spat in the Exalt’s direction.

“Wrong. Not weakness—strength. That one act lives on, and _will_ live on, longer than all your conquests.”

The Conqueror laughed, “And longer than you will. Come then, flea, and die for your peace!” He pulled out his trademark axe as he stood, glimmering light reflection from the candles on the walls.

Chrom whispered as he pulled the Falchion from the ground, “Emm, I tried...”

“He said, he said…blah blah blah.” I made a mocking face in the unrest. “Enough of this garbage…Arc fire!”

A bolt of flames left my hand and proceeded toward the Conqueror, but was overtaken by a bigger fireball and dissipated harmlessly in thin air.

“Hahaha! So good of you to join us! Yes, no more words, only your _death_ is necessary! This spider has caught you!” Excellus rose from the shadows, not needing to teleport.

“So gross!” Lissa covered her face.

“You mock me, little girl? I will show you what’s gross when my spells tear away your flesh, delicate flower!” Excellus folded his arms, unaware of the rage building in the lady he just disrespected.

I saw the red developing in Lissa’s face, and I grabbed her right shoulder. “We got this,” I gave her a unique gesture with my hands, and she understood what to do.

I charged at the gross man and feint an upper cut with my silver sword. The numerous twirls provided excellent distraction as I gave the signal, “Omaha!”

Excellus froze, expecting a slash of my sword, but I side-stepped to allow Lissa’s lightning bolt to fry the sorry man.

“Aaahkk!” And with a thud, the worm laid dead on his face so no one could ever see his grotesqueness ever again.

Lissa walked up to the body, gloating in victory, “I am _not delicate_! Hmmph!”

I gave her a high-five and we moved on the other dark mages that slithered in the dark. Witnessing their newly dead general on the ground, the concentration on their spells was broken. Not one spell was spoken from their cold lips. Sumia had time to trip and land a blow of her lance on one of them, surprising everyone. Others were nimbler and connected with more grace. Tomes and body parts splattered the stone floors, ruined with stains of blood. All that stood was the Conqueror.

Walhart still did not move from his throne. Chrom made the first attack, putting the white-haired man on the defense. After three consecutive blows, Walhart surged with his Wolf Berg. Each swing of the great axe pushed Chrom back further on his heels. The Ylissean had great sweat from his forehead and gave an opening for the Conqueror. He slashed and connected on his left shin. Chrom yelled loudly, falling to his knees. His queen came in to provide backup from another hit.

“I’ll keep you safe!” Cordelia blocked the axe with her brave lance. She was faster than Walhart, but not as strong nor durable. With four more strikes of her lance, Walhart laughed as if unfazed. The giant man swung but miss several times, allowing an opening for Cordelia.

“That’s quite enough!” The pegasus knight jabbed her weapon through the right armpit of Walhart. Unfortunately, the lance got lodged inside. He grunted and threw the lance away. He walked right up to Cordelia and picked her up by her breastplate and threw her aside fifteen yards.

“Cordelia!” Chrom watched with wide eyes as he brought himself up from the ground. The adrenaline kicked in and he gave every assault to Walhart.

“Is that all you got, boy? I knew you’d be no match for me. Not even the so-called gods can defeat me. What makes you think you had a chance?”

“Arc lightning!”

Behind the Conqueror came a beam of light. The lightning bolt hit Walhart in the back, causing him to collapse. He was still alive, but breathing was heavy from his mouth. Good, I wanted him to hear this, as I walked up to him, “Gods, humans, I’m the guy with the sword.”

With a swoop, his head rolled on the floor. That was the end of the reign of the Conqueror. Few Valmese mages and knights were left around, trembling their weak knees. A bang came from the entrance; the Southern Dynasts stormed the castle and pointed their weapons at the enemy.

Valm surrendered and Yen’fay’s people took them in as prisoners. A soldier came up to Chrom and explained they had holding cells for the captives.

“We will see to it each is executed.”

“Not necessary,” Chrom raised his hand, “Each should be given an opportunity to choose alliance. If they refuse to bow and join you, then feel free to take any measure to eliminate them.”

“Fair enough.” The dynast bowed and left.

The war ended, but victory was not yet celebrated. Chrom struggled with thoughts of his sister, “It’s strange, Walhart and my sister were complete opposites. One gave her life to stop a war. The other took lives to create one. And yet they both inspired those around them; both walked a path to end all war. Both lived, and died, trying to unite the people.”

Lucina walked up and hugged his father, “Yes, Father, but as they say, the method is the message. Your father suffered from beliefs similar to Walhart, and his legacy is plain to see.”

Chrom returned the hug, “Yes…these are matters too weighty for this moment. There will be plenty of time for reflection now that the war is done.”

The Shepherds left victorious and heads up high. Everyone smiled at each other asked if they had any serious injuries. Vaike tried to one-up everyone, boosting about surviving a direct blast of a fireball to his torso. He showed off his battle scars to prove his point, even if they were quite small and healing well. Laughter and happiness were felt once more. I thanked the healers as I went back to back to my tent to retire for the night as I hoped for sunshine and rainbows instead of nightmares for a change. Prayers were answered as Grima did not get a hold of my thoughts that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the demise of Excellus, that fat worm...did you notice the homage to the legend...Peyton Manning? I figured it would be fun to include it.  
> Anyways, I'll post the next chapter later in the week...special chapter that diverts and uses flashback...how a certain pegasus knight landed her prince.  
> Stay tuned and join our discord: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


	19. Cordy the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice detour into how Chrom proposed to Cordelia.

Chapter Twenty-One

I woke up before sunrise refreshed for the first time in months. My back wasn’t causing much pain and I could stretch my legs without any cramps. I fixed my hair and threw on my jacket and pants as I paced outside. Thinking I was the first one awake, I was slightly startled by a dark silhouette looking in the distance. Cold air evaporated from his lips.

“I know that face. Dueling with unpleasant thoughts, are we?” I approached knowing it was just the Exalt.

“You know me well, Phil.” Chrom was holding the fire emblem tight to his chest. Vert was added on late last night as Say’ri was able to find the gemstone and gifted it to the Ylissean lord.

I wanted the conversation to be pleasant and turn Chrom away from whatever what was eating at him. I considered about how he and Lissa found me in the field over a year ago. The focus shifted to him as I didn’t want to talk about myself.

The silence was broken after a minute, “Say, Chrom, how did you propose to Cordelia? What was that like?”

~

Cordelia walked at a brisk pace, then sped up to a full sprint by her standards. She never was the best runner. But at this moment, she felt like the fastest Shepherd. His tent in sight, she barged in without even asking.

“Chrom!” She spotted him immediately. The position he was sitting in and the blank stare told her he was waiting for her. “Oh, umm, sorry. I should have knocked.”

“No worries, Cordelia. I, myself am glad to see you.” Chrom gleaned as the sunlight bounced off his radiant hair the right way. Cordelia wanted to sigh and soak in the picture for as long as she could.

“Oh! Well, I’m glad to see you, too.” There was an awkward silence for too long.

Chrom coughed, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Please sit down.” Chrom patted a pillow that acted as a seat next to him.

Nerves were overtaking Cordelia, but she fought them off, accepting the seat. “I-I’ve been wanting to talk to you too, actually.”

“You first, Cordelia.”

“No, _you first!_ You _are_ the prince.” Cordelia blushed lightly.

“Ladies first, Cordy.” Chrom folded his arms. After a staring contesting and seeing he would lose, he gave up. “Fine, I’ll speak…Cordelia, I’ve been told rumors of your…how do I politely put it…your love life.”

_Oh, gosh! He knows! What do I say? He doesn’t love me, there’s no way. He is going to tell me he wants another woman and we won’t be friends at all!_

“W-w-What about it? My love life is none of your business! I’m doing quite alright for myself, as you can see. I can have anyone I want and I got my suitors and–”

“Slow down. You’re speaking too fast and you’re sweating!” Chrom wiped off condensation from her arms as he moved up to grab her shoulders.

“S-sorry!” Cordelia blushed a deeper red.

“It’s fine…listen, I should be blunt…someone gave me stern advice and got me thinking…”

“Thinking isn’t quite your strong suit, Chrom.” Cordelia giggled.

“Har har, very funny…anyways, I’ve been thinking about a special person. A special woman to be exact…”

_Oh, this is it! He is going to say he loves someone else! Sumia, Olivia, Sully, even a maiden from the capital would be great for him. I am nothing special, just a girl with so many issues, trying to be perfect. I should just go away and never talk to him again!_

Cordelia closed her eyes, expecting the worse…which never came.

“Cordelia, for the longest time, I wanted someone to be perfect by my side. However, I was wrong in that thinking. No one is perfect. I certainly can attest and by no stretch perfect. I have doubts and fits of rage. I think about Emm far too much…”

Cordelia opened her eyes, offering a hand, “I can understand your pain, Chrom…” She sighed and explained, “When I was stationed back at the Border Pass, my pegasus sisters picked on me. Right before they…well…”

Chrom rose up and he opened his mouth wanting to say something, but she held up a hand. He sat back down, fully listening.

“They called me names, like ‘Little Lady Genius’. I’ve been hazed for years and accepted it. I would often hear their snickering behind my back… ‘Oh, there goes Lady Genius’ or ‘Miss Perfect has finally arrived.’ What I found out later, from the insight of a close friend, is that their hazing was their way of making me strong. It was their strange way of showing love. I didn’t realize it at the time…I wish I had another chance to tell them I love them as well.” Tears began to flow down her red checks, which Chrom wiped away with his gloved hands.

“Anyways, I am probably testing your patience. My point is that I know what it is like to lose someone dear to you. It hurts, yes, but with support, you can and will overcome the darkness. I can help you with that, if you want. But I have my flaws. I am not perfect. I get easily frustrated with the Shepherds and their lack of effort. I have self-doubt…you ever read about your ancestors, Marth and Caeda?”

Chrom shook his head.

“Well, Caeda was the first great pegasus knight; the best in my opinion. Forever I wanted to emulate her…her style, her techniques, her flawlessness. I don’t think I could live up to the legend that she is, no matter how hard I try…”

“Cordelia…” Chrom whispered.

Cordelia sighed and continued. “Not only do I have that live up to, I have spells of depression. I considered forfeiting my life on the way to warn you about the Plegians after the slaughter of my sisters. I came _this_ close, but… _you_ were on my mind; your safety. I pushed on because I didn’t want you to die…” More tears ran out of her eyes as she poured her heart out for the man she loved. Chrom was beginning to understand her pain and toil she kept in for so long.

“Cordelia!” He wrapped her in his tight arms, giving warmth in their embrace.

The red head continued to sob, “I-I am not perfect, Chrom. I need to be, though. For you, for the Shepherds, for Ylisse, everyone!”

“Cordy, please! Listen to me.” Chrom let go and lifted her chin, “You don’t need to be perfect…but you are perfect…for me.”

Those words awakening her soul and saw him in a new light. More than a friend, more than a dream. The ideas of fantasies she held for years melted away into reality. She stared into his dreamy pools of eyes.

“I-I-I’m perfect? Despite my short comings?”

“Allow to explain. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger. And then I realized...you were more than just a friend. After those battles together, you always had my back, and I had yours. You’ve saved my life on several occasions.”

Cordelia sniffed, “Yeah, sure, I’ve saved your life, but that means nothing in the heat of battle…I should be going…”

Chrom regripped his hold, preventing her from leaving, “Cordelia, please wait! You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece…”

“Don’t say something you will regret.” Cordelia looked away.

“I won’t! I’ve made up my mind and I have to confess something…Cordelia, look me in the eye!” Chrom’s tone forced her to look back.

“Cordelia, I love you!”

She didn’t expect that phrase to leave his mouth. After years of expecting the worse and avoiding him at all costs for fear of failure, he did it. He confessed his love for her. The unrequited love dissolved and the two hearts became one.

Cordelia held up her hands to her face and blushed the hardest red imaginable, “Y-you do? You-you love… _me_?” She let go of him and shook her head. The torture of self-loathing and pity-parties still casted unbelief. “Liar.”

The prince understood and smiled, “I do. And to prove it, I have something for you.” He fished out a piece of metal from his coat pocket that was hanging by his bed. The ring was made of mythril and the gemstone glowed a bright royal blue beam. The topaz stone had an engraving of the brand of the exalt. Passed down from many generations, time did not affect the quality; no blemishes could be found. Cordelia gasped as her eyes echoed the shades of blue.

“It-it’s beautiful!” She cried again, but tears of joy she never experienced.

“And it is for you, but promise me this first. You have to promise you love me unconditionally and not the _idea_ of being with me. I need a woman I can trust and stand by and support, and she needs to do the same for me. Too many have long sought the throne and the concept of becoming a princess or queen…is that an issue with you?”

Cordelia paused for moment to reflect on the times she loved the man across from her. Did she _really_ love him, though? They never held a solid conversation for more than thirty seconds. But, with the two being so open and so vulnerable, this was no longer an issue. She truly loved Chrom and not the idea of being on the throne sitting next to him. They fought and protected each other. And with the emotional support each would offer, knowing their weaknesses, she made up her mind.

_Cordelia loved Chrom, above all others._

“Oh, Chrom! I love you with all my heart! I don’t care if you were a common villager or ruler of all the world, I love you! I promise to love and support you and be your strength in your times of need.” Cordelia attempted to tackle Chrom, but he was a big enough man to take her blow.

He shined a brilliant smile and hugged her back, “Thank you, that is all I needed to hear.” He lifted her off the ground and laid her on her feet. He kneeled and offered the ring to the happiest woman alive.

“Cordelia Volkner, will you marry me?”

The pegasus knight beamed, “Yes! Oh yes, with all that I am! I accept with all my heart!”

“Truly?! That's wonderful! Oh, Cordelia, you've made me so happy!”

“Not half as happy as you've made me!” Cordelia cried through the words. Chrom wiped away more watery crystals before they embraced once more in the sunlight penetrating the tent flaps. But the warmth of the bodies was all the heat she needed. Their lips touched for the first time, but it certainly wasn’t the last.

~

“Huh. Guess I deserve an assist on that one.” I squinted as the sun rose above the Valmese hills. The crisp air filled my lungs, feeling great. Birds were chirping, a sound I haven’t heard since landing in Valm. Giant trees cast shadows that didn’t force my body to crawl. Life appeared to return to normal. No more fighting, no more howling of pain, no more looking behind my back. The peacefulness was gladly appreciated for the day. Memories reminded me that Grima’s influence was still around, but it was ignored all together with the bliss of a clear sky and listening to a friend speak of a wonderful moment. Did I make the right choice in helping Chrom land Cordelia as his queen? I believe I did. No doubts wrestled with me for the first time. No mind control nor speaking from the Fell Dragon. This felt… _right_.

“You do, Phil. Even if it took a push. Thanks for that.”

I never did mention to Chrom I was sorry for the outburst, “Oh, yeah, so, about that: I am sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn’t have done that.” I glanced down at the grass shuffling my feet.

“It is no worry, I forgive you. I admit, I needed that. But next time, be a man and don’t run away crying.” We both chuckled.

“Man, I guess we really are two halves of the same whole.”

Chrom folded his arms behind his back, “Perhaps…hey, should we go wake the others? They shouldn’t waste an opportunity to see this beautiful sunrise.”

I rubbed my chin, “Nah, Fredrick should be awake shortly and I’m sure he will do that.” I threw Freddy under the bus because I wanted to spend more time with my friend. I wanted to confirm he was doing okay mentally. “So, you feeling any better?”

“I would say yes. I appreciate this talk.”

“Good, I’m glad. How is Cordelia doing? Is she being supportive? I haven’t talked to her in a while.”

Chrom folded his arms, “She is doing well. Sure, she still has the rare moment of self-doubting, but don’t we all?”

I nodded.

“She has improved greatly. Less bouts of depression and she is opening up more and more. And a good listener, though I could use less advice on some days.”

“I’m sure she means well, Chrom. She loves you a lot. You are very lucky to have her.” I sighed as I started to walk but to camp, “Tell the queen I said ‘hi’”.

“Will do.” Chrom waved and I turned the corner in the lily field and went inside my tent to pack my things. We would be leaving the Valm Port in several days.

**_Make sure you pack an elixir to prevent seasickness, Phil._ **

_Noted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Major thanks to RedXEagl3 for the help into the mind of Cordelia.  
> Feel free to join our discord: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


	20. Unpleasant Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds return home and receive news of the gemstone, Sable. The unit travels back to Plegia with a rude welcoming...and worse unpleasantries upon departure.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Shouts of jubilee and cheer filled the streets of Ylisstol as the Shepherds returned home. All walks of life from noble to peasant joined in the festivities. Ribbons and flower pedals hid the cobble streets and sides of houses. Chrom refused a celebration, but that didn’t stop the locals. Every bar was jam packed and beer was generously served to all customers. Young maidens swoon over the Exalt couple. Children ran in all directions without parental supervision, but were safe. Once safe inside the castle after hours of parading around and greeting as many people as possible, a secret meeting went underway.

“Ah, Fredrick, you have news to deliver?”

“Yes, milord. King Validar has extended an invitation. He says Plegia has been guarding Sable, and now he wishes to return it to you.”

Sable, the last gemstone needed for the fire emblem. With all stones gathered, the Awakening process would be able to perform. Naga herself baptizes all those in the ritual, but at a price. Through her flames, one enters and if the body and soul survive, they succeeded in gaining great strength. In failure, however, they would perish and never return to the land of the living. The risk was well worth the reward if there was any hope in preventing the resurrection of Grima. It was a task Chrom knew he had to do and his alone. Lucina attempted to persuade her father to not do it, for fear of losing him again in her lifetime, but Chrom said he had to go through it for the fate of the world.

Fredrick coughed, “Anyways, Validar asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit.”

Chrom agreed, “Neither do I, Frederick the Wary, neither do I. At best, it's selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world can ill afford it. At worst, our run-in with those Risen last visit was no accident. But we will meet with him. Send word at once.”

Fredrick continued to be wary, “Milord, are you certain that's wise?”

“No, but we haven't time to be certain. And my sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling. If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is. Don't worry, Frederick, I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth.”

“Then the emblem, milord—you ought at least leave it behind.”

Chrom pondered about this option but thought better, “Unless that's what Validar expects, and he comes to steal it with my best men away. No, it's safest with me, for now. We'll learn the truth of Validar's motive soon enough. Don’t you agree, sweetie?”

The queen gave a soft smile, “I agree. Make sure Chrom has enough mobile support in case of a sneak attack, Fredrick.” Cordelia would normally see it herself for the responsibilities, but she was needed for diplomacy now. Over time as part of the Exalt family, she got used to not being a workaholic, but did find time to do menial tasks. Chrom would be taking a nap, and she would slip away and check inventory or polish weaponry. Lissa would often catch her in the act, but she never snitched (bribes of cake worked wonders).

Fredrick bowed as he marched off, leaving the king and queen alone.

“Cordy, what if it is a trap?” Chrom lowered his eyebrows and frowned.

His wife raised his chin, “Chrom, look at me. Do you think I would allow you to fall to the hands of Validar, or the Fell Dragon, or anyone else?”

“No, but…a leader must never rest, never surrender, and most of all never stop learning. I guess I want validation I’m making the right choices is all.” Chrom sighed.

“You are. You are doing a good job continuing Emmeryn’s legacy. Did you perhaps miss all the people that warmly welcomed us in the streets, hm? I think you should get your eyes checked.”

“Your humor never ceases to amaze me…as well as your beauty.” Chrom leaned for a kiss and received with gentleness from the queen’s lips. “I love you, Cordelia. I just want to make sure I say that often. I’ll never get tired of looking at you. I’m a lucky man to have you.”

Cordelia closed her eyes and produced a wide smile, “Why is it you only captivate me more as time goes on?”

“Must be my charm. The Brand of the Exalt does that to people, you know,” Chrom wrapped around Cordelia’s waist and peered into her eyes.

“You sly-tongued fox.” Cordelia grabbed his face and gave all the passion she held for her man. The couple proceeded to enjoy the rare timing of being alone together.

~

Outside the Plegian capital stood below the Valley of Medius. Locals used to call it a different name, but the Grimleal rule forced the change. In the middle rising up above the sand were skeletal remains of a horror. Mostly dragon-like, a human face was attached over the lower set of jaws. The unsettling sight made Lucina grimaced. Her future aunt took notice.

“What’s wrong, Lucina?” Lissa looked unsettled.

“That great skull. I saw it once before, when Emmeryn was sentenced to die. Even then it reminded me of...him.”

Chrom knew the answer, but asked anyway, “You mean…”

“Yes. Grima, the fell dragon. A cataclysmic war ushered his return. It is said he fed on the souls of the fallen before turning upon the living...” Lucina shuttered as she reminisced about her timeline where she was thrusted into fighting the abomination. The laughter and roars rang in her ears over the dying screams.

_So ends the human race. The future is built upon the past. But your kind shall never see it. Your mother and father...are dead, tiny one. And now it is your turn...to DIE!_

The blunette took in deep breaths before speaking, “Whether these are his true bones or just an effigy, I cannot say. But I know this: we cannot let that monster come back to life.”

Chrom embraced his daughter, “We'll stop him, Lucina. I promise. The future can be changed. You've proven it already. And with all of us together, we can turn the course of history.”

Lucina enjoyed the moment, waiting to never let go of her dad. She wiped a tear away and looked up, “I want to believe that, Father. I want to believe that, more than anything...”

~

Entering the capital of Gnarf was unwelcoming. Mixture of Grimleal and unbelieving commoners ogled at our every move. The city wasn’t as big as Ylisstol, maybe under a thousand. But lurking in the shadows and underground could held many more. The unpleasant building structures reflected medieval Turkey. Decrypted, deteriorating, and unholy, time was unkind to this land. What would be gargoyles were replaced with images of ancient dragons. The stone eye sockets contained onyx marbles; were they spying on us? Skinny pillars shot up like weeds around the domes and cone roofing. Cracks and mold made a delightful home for rats and other pests, but not for a human. We moved at a quicken pace passing the market. Many beggars lunged and few grabbed cloaks and armor. Tharja glared at them, holding her tome book. Her eyes lit up in luminescence, signaling a spell to come. The onlookers backed off. For once, I was thankful we had Tharja as a Shepherd.

Plegian soldiers hid in the bushes in the courtyard as we marched into the castle. I made sure Chrom was aware.

“I saw shadows, Chrom. In the bushes.” I whispered to the Exalt.

“Then it sounds like we already have our answer.” Chrom held tight to the emblem.

Aversa and Validar trotted over the Shepherds. Mischievous eyes confirmed plotting and scheming. In the hands of vile beings, the fire emblem could be put to use for the resurrection of the Fell Dragon. Four of the five stones were present, but Validar held the last one. Bargaining power was all his.

“Well met, milord.” Aversa greeted. Validar simply bowed.

Chrom went straight to the matter, “I was told you had something you wished to give me.”

“My! No time for courtesy, milord? Such impatience. Do you really want it that badly? This concerns me. The gemstones and the emblem can be...treacherous artifacts. A fact Plegia and the Grimleal sadly know all too well.” The Plegian king glared.

“’Sadly’? You speak ill of when the first exalt used them against the fell dragon?!” Lucina barked.

“Yes, I do, intruder! You are not supposed to be here. You must be destroyed!” Validar pointed his bony finger at the princess.

Chrom pushed Lucina out of the way, “You wouldn’t dare!”

Validar reached out with his hands towards the shield, “Give me the fire emblem! Give it to me!”

Lucina attempted to get pass her father, but no use, “You mad scoundrel! This is a declaration of war!”

“I will only ask one last time. Give me the emblem. Now!” The king frowned.

“Never.” Chrom spoke through his teeth.

“Then this parley is over. Guards! Seize them!” Validar clapped and several Plegian solders arrived.

I grabbed Chrom’s hand and lead him to an exit, “This way!”

Aversa crossed her arms, “Phil had an escape route all planned out... How preciously clever of him. You should be proud.”

Validar scoffed, “Hmph. If he had half the wits of his father, he would know they've already lost.”

Twists and turns in the hallways made escaping more difficult than imagined. I just figured to go down the hall, make a left and we would be in the clear. Nope. Bandits, rogues, and mages surrounded the party.

“We have to get out of here now! Cut down anyone who gets in the way!” Chrom drew his sword and began to chop off limbs as he paved the way out.

“Fredrick! Order the gang in formation. Spellcasters in the rear. The remaining will circle the healers.” I looked up to the knight.

“Done.” Fredrick gave the order. Chrom, Lucina and I made a V shape in front of the circular group. Tharja, Henry and Miriel made a similar V shape in the back. Marching ahead, waves of mages accompanied by berserkers came up staircases. The mages were easily taken care of by Chrom and Lucina. I had issues with the berserkers. Their axes forced us to proceed with caution. Grimleal style masks covered their expressions as well. Unable to determine if I was doing damage or not, I called for backup.

“Henry! Use Mire on these overgrown jerks, now!”

The white-haired man made an obscene joke and released a purple bolt at two berserkers. They went down to their knees, allowing my silver sword to be thrusted into their hearts.

The strategy worked well. Chrom and his daughter teamed together on whomever was in front and I finished off what was left over. The main group battled the enemies in the open. The mages in the back countered all spells being thrown our way. Henry continued to help in the front when confronting the giant axe-wielding Plegians.

Light came into view that was natural and not a candlestick. Letting down my guard, I got hit with a current of electricity. I fell over immediately in searing agony.

**_Stupid._ **

“Phil!” Chrom ran over.

“J-just ignore me, I’ll be fine. Lissa can heal.” I weakly pointed to the man responsible for the attack.

Algol, the head berserker of the Grimleal, approached. His war paintings of purple marked his face and bulging arms. Static current flowed in his bolt axe.

“Ha! Leaving Plegia so soon? No, please, stay awhile. Stay...forever!” Algol wildly swung his axe in Chrom’s direction, casting a bolt of lightning with it. Lucina was able to block, but the blow dragged her back on her heels. Chrom countered more vicious attacks with his Falchion, but was winding down in stamina. The berserker noticed and rushed with several strikes at once. The Falchion fell out of Chrom’s hands.

“Time to die, Ylissean scum!”

“Get out of my sight!” A flash of red jumped in and took the hit. The queen of Ylisse slowly turned around gasping for air. She held her stomach, unable to keep all the blood from pouring out.

“Cordelia!” Chrom grabbed her and pulled her to the healers as she went into shock.

The giant man gloated, “Ha ha! When will you ever learn to give up? All hope is lost. Just give the fire emblem and _maybe_ I can spar your pathetic friends…especially that red head!” He licked his lips, thinking lewd thoughts.

He grabbed the Exalt and threw him against a wall, leaving Cordelia vulnerable. He bent down and sniffed her scent. She growled at him but was unable to fight for herself. Reaching to remove her armor were his only thoughts. Before he could anything more to her, he met the end of a silver blade in his abdomen.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch her! She belongs to _one_ man, and _one_ man only!” I screamed like a banshee unsheathing my weapon.

An upward slash to the stomach followed up with a roundhouse kick to the chin did the trick. He trotted around bending over in agony, allowing for my chance to end the fight.

“Knock, knock! Death is a coming!” The sword came downward. His head came off clean as his torso knelled over.

Tharja and Miriel finished the last of the Plegians in hiding. All the Shepherds ran over to Cordelia. Lissa went to work on the healing process.

“She will make it. Go to my brother!” The blonde girl nodded.

Chrom lifted his left leg before Fredrick and Stahl helped him to his feet. Libra worked on his spine and knees.

The lord wiped his face and shook his head before coming to his senses. He saw the mess that was his wife. “Cordelia! No!” He gently lifted her up into his lap. “Speak to me!”

Lissa moved to give them space. The pegasus knight coughed, “Peace, my love. You know I am not an easy woman to kill.”

Eons between the two passed in their minds as they embraced. “I know you are tough, Cordy, but you don’t need to be tough for me. You are already strong.”

“I know.” Cordelia kissed his man.

Fredrick grew red and gestured a fake cough, “Milord, we have to leave now.”

Embarrassed, Chrom lifted Cordelia off the ground. Lucina led the way to the exit. However, it was blocked off by an ugly sight.

“Going somewhere?” Validar’s red eyes focused on the exalt.

Chrom pointed the Falchion. “Not staying here. Move or taste my blade! You will not get the fire emblem!”

Validar waved his hand, “I won’t be tasting anything except the flavor of victory. I expected you to hand over the emblem, but you made a wise decision.”

“Enough talk!” Chrom charged at the Plegian ruler, but stopped dead in his tracks at a new sight. The doppelganger appeared from a flash of black and purple smoke. But the real surprise was a duplicate of…

“The fire emblem?” Chrom loosen his grip on his sword and lowered it.

“Oh ho! So, you don’t want to fight? My, whatever changed your mind?” Validar circled around the imposter. “Oh, so you’ve noticed we also have the fire emblem? Well, astute observation! We _do_!”

“But…how?” I asked. This wasn’t in the game, this was new.

“My son, you _gave_ me the emblem…well, more accurately, made one for me. While you and your friends were far away, we worked tirelessly without the supervision of Naga-worshipping vermin. And we made a replica of the emblem that will be enough to resurrect our lord Grima.”

“You lie! There can only be one and we have it!” I cried.

Validar laughed, “You want to bet on that? Because I’d love to so I can get money back for my ships you wrecked on purpose!”

I glared and gnashed my teeth. But this being unfamiliar territory, I didn’t make a move.

“But I am not in a fighting mood now, and I will let you all go on your way.” Validar massaged the shoulders of the hierophant and then gently pushed him forward. “Go, Phil. Show them their parting gift. Plegians are generous folk, naturally.”

The twin eerily approached and took out a Nintendo 3DS, a copy equal to mine. He flipped the ‘on’ switch and held the console up high for all to see. Every Shepherd watched like a moth attracted to a lamp. The beginning scene rolled of _Awakening_.

“Big deal, I’ve already shown them this.” I sneered. 

“Keep watching…you’ll enjoy what happens next.” My twin finally spoke up.

He took the game to the main menu. Clicking on the ‘relationship’ tab, all the Shepherds appeared. ‘Phil’ was chosen and scrolled down to a certain pegasus knight.

_S Rank._

The dialogue music filled the castle as everyone remained silent…

_“I shall love you above…all others for the rest of my days.”_

Cordelia gasped first. The rest let out angry grunts and sobs. They began to understand.

“People, I promise to explain everything later. But we need to leave now.” I waved them on as Validar and his ‘son’ graciously bowed and got out of the way.

“One last thing.” the other Phil whispered yet audible enough for just myself to hear, “You have _six_ save files…you should check them out.”

I paused for moment. What could he mean by that? I only played the game once.

No matter, we needed to out get of the capital. I glanced behind, expecting the Shepherds to be following me. No one moved.

“You coming?” I stopped, hoping someone would follow. Lucina was the first, then Chrom, then the remaining. We walked out of the castle without a word. Even Henry’s crows that often surrounded him didn’t caw.

Aversa was last to greet us good-bye. “Ta ta! Watch your step, or you might trip and get a bruise. Then I’d be forced to use my ‘healing’ techniques.” She laughed, eyeballing the knight general. Fredrick let out a growl…

After few hours of marching outside the capital, we decided to make camp for the night. No ‘good nights’, no whispers. Only the night time creatures talked that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Worse is to come. I've enjoyed this story thus far. Will be posting up next chapter in several days. Got a new job that is keeping me super busy. But I will keep up with the posting as I regularly do.  
> Feel free to join our discord: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


	21. Tears of Joy and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sequence of Bridal Cordelia, followed up by enraged and disturbed Shepherds. And yes, the scariest Shepherd when provoked to anger...gets angry. Then a difficult decision is made.

Chapter Twenty-Three

_The stage was set. The décor unrivaled; nobles would even blush. Dances of red and cream ribbons hugged the pillars. A cool breeze carried up rose pedals placed by the flower girls. The outdoor wedding venue was chosen by no other than the bride. The timing was impeccable with the sun over the horizon. The ocean waves hit the cliff to the back. Two pillars held up the signage of the bride and groom overhead. I remember opening my eyes and thinking I had to be in Ireland. Maybe Spain? Either way, the view was amazing to take in._

_I look to my left and saw Chrom wearing a navy suit. To the right was Sumia wearing red. Glancing down, I was wearing navy and white and had a rose pinned on me. Sitting in five rows of chairs were assumed to be the other Shepherds, but they were faceless._

What’s going on? Who is getting married?

Chrom bumped me, “You ready, friend?”

“Ready for what?” I still didn’t understand.

“Her.” Chrom pointed at a figure flowing in white. Her hair stood out the most, almost over-shadowing the gown. The dress had a white ruffled skirt with a same color sheer chiffon extending from it. Golden embroidery trimmings were sown at the hems. A light blue ribbon made of silk was tied around her waist in loops. The upper part of her dress was made of coutil in the form of a corset. White sleeves with gold linings were attached. She glided with grace as with every step. And then she was standing next to me, smiling the most beautiful smile ever.

“You’re a lucky man to have Cordelia. Treat her well, Phil.” Chrom whispered in my ear.

Cordelia.

“Hi, handsome.” Her cheeks redden.

“’Hi’ yourself, beautiful.” My face copied the color of Cordelia’s.

Libra the priest raised then lowered his arms, “Let’s us start. Dearly beloved, we gather here for the consummation…”

_I zoned out to focus on the beautiful bride holding my hands. Her pools of crimson in her eyes gazed into mine. Thoughts of our future together took over. A future of laughter, joy, and companionship with the possibility of a child. Severa sounded like a good name for a daughter. But for a boy, I needed help. I wonder if Cordelia had an idea…_

“Phil, if you would state your vows.” Libra’s voice was soft.

I looked around one more time. Yes, this felt real. Even if it were a dream, I refused to believe it. I proceeded with my vows.

“Cordelia, when I first met you, I saw you in skies above. Your scarlet hair flowed in the wind. My heart skipped at your beauty. I wanted to tell you my thoughts there, but I believe you heard me when I whispered ‘gorgeous’. Apparently, I wasn’t subtle. We’ve shared a lot of memories over the years and none better than the day I proposed to you…”

_Did I even propose? How and when did that happen? No matter now._

“But now, today tops even that. I am marrying a woman that is more than beautiful. She has a selfish heart, the courage of a wyvern, the patience of a hunter and the grace of a blooming rose. The way you work tirelessly to improve yourself each day is an inspiration. But you are already perfect to me. You are the woman of my dreams. Cordelia, you are rose. A rose has thorns that are normally unpleasant and avoided, but despite your flaws, I don’t mind being pricked. A rose is better known for its blossoming beauty. You are special to me and will always be my flower. I promise every day, I will love you the absolute best I can, in sickness and in health. You make it easy to love you, so I look forward to fulfilling my vows.”

_Chrom reached into his jacket and presented a golden ring with a ruby stone in the center. He handed it to me and I put the band on her finger. Cordelia drew a single tear and went on to speak her vows._

“My dearest Phil, the day we met was a terrible timing. I lost all my friends, but I gained your support. You were warm and compassionate when I needed it the most. You walked with me at my pace through my depression and self-doubting. I tried to cover my flaws that you already saw and accepted. As much as I want to be perfect to honor my fallen comrades and to prove myself of greatness, you showed me the vanity. It is impossible to be perfect in the first place. But I don’t need to be when I’m with you. I’m a better person because of you. You love me regardless and I love you unconditionally as well. I know in my heart no one can love me as much as you. I know somehow our love is eternal and I will love you forever. I said this before, but I shall say it again…I shall love you above all others, for the rest of my days. In sickness and in health, I will fulfill my vows to you.”

A silent pause as I wiped away tears from her soft cheeks. Libra ended the ceremony as he closed his book, saying the best words I’ve ever heard, “You may kiss the bride.”

_Time, man-made or a concept, felt irrelevant. I looked her in those wet eyes and slowly cupped her cheeks as she leaned down to me. Our lips connected with passion as I reached around her head and waist as I dipped her. A boom of cheers commenced. I released her against my will. It was physically impossible to kiss her forever, even though I had the urge. Seeing her brighten up caused me to blush hard. Nothing filled my heart with that level of joy._

~

Sunlight beams blinded me when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and reached across the sheets…to find no one. I frowned, thinking about how my mind gave into the dreams from last night. Half of me wanted it to be real, and the other part wanted to kick my butt with logic. As pleasant as it was, Grima had to be playing a role. I could feel him under my skin at the shivering suspicion.

It’s not real…none of it us.

I threw open my tent and took a walk around camp. I made extra precaution to avoid loose twigs and other debris. The sun just rising up meant most of the Shepherds were sound asleep. Or I assumed. Turning around the corner of my tent, I ran into Fredrick.

“The Shepherds want a word with you. _Now_.” I could tell from his tone he meant business. I followed him to see judging eyes and folded arms locked onto me. I had an instinct about what this meeting was about.

“Another nightmare, Phil?” Chrom broke the silence. “I saw you leave your tent again early.” His face was the sternest.

“Hardly, Chrom…I bet you would like to know.” I mimicked his tone.

“It must have been _something_ important…let me guess: did it involve my wife?” Chrom’s brows furrowed as he stood tall.

Rude, insulting thoughts came to mind. I opened my mouth, but didn’t answer the perturbed lord.

“Hold on, we can get back to that later,” Fredrick held up his arms. “As you can tell, Phil, we have a lot of questions.”

“Shoot.” I looked at each Shepherd, daring them to ask.

Why am I even in a grumpy mood? They don’t deserve this. They need to know the truth.

Unsurprising, Sully took a step up, “I’ll go first…just who the hell are you!? Explain yourself and why you are here and why I shouldn’t kick your-”

“If you are referring to what happened yesterday, I will be happy to explain. Let me beginning by saying I am not from your world, this world. I come from a place called America hundreds if not well over a thousand years in the future. I don’t know how I got here, but the last memories were of me using that ‘instrument’. I fell asleep and woke up in a field where Chrom and Lissa found me.”

I reached into my pocket and took out the device. This startled some of them, even drawing weapons. “Settle down…so this thing here is called a Nintendo 3DS. This is what we call a gaming console. It is a form of entertainment for the people of my time and place. And inside it carries the game, which is…”

“This isn’t a _game_! This is real life!” Sully snapped.

“I am aware and I acknowledge this is real life…all of you are real to me, but in my world…well, all of you aren’t real. Or best case, legendary heroes and each one of you has a story to tell. And these stories have been lost over the many years and become fables.” I sighed finishing the last sentence.

“So, you telling me that we either don’t exist or that whatever we do is just a bunch of bull–”

“Not at all, Sully. I don’t have all the answers…at first, I couldn’t believe it either; no way this was reality. But getting to know every one of you over time made me accept _all of this_ as my world. You are part of my world, so much that I often forget about…home.”

“And what about your home? Do you have…a wife?” Lissa scooted forward.

“I do.”

Few gasps sprouted, mostly from the ladies.

“What about this… _game_ of yours…your evil twin claimed you ‘married’…the _queen_.” Tharja spoke annoyed and pointed a finger at Cordelia.

The judgement felt more tense. I blinked then let out a breath, “Pairings. They are called pairings. And the user of this game can control the couples…and I did ‘marry’ Cordelia the first time.”

Cordelia froze and covered her face with her arms. Chrom held her tight while frowning at me. “And…you guys can be paired up with almost anyone.” I spoke too much. An uproar jolted my bones. I covered my ears, dropping the 3DS. “It is called _tactics_! There’s a good reason for this!” No one was listening.

Chrom released his wife and walked over to me. He grabbed the console and turned it on. “Show me dialogue of Cordelia and I.”

He handed me the game. “There is no…companionship or marriage for you two.”

Chrom went mad, “The hell there isn’t! Show me!”

“Fine, I’ll prove it.” I scrolled in the menu. He watched intensively as he discovered…no support existed.

“What is the meaning of this? How can this be!?” Chrom lowered a hand to the Falchion.

“Chrom. I didn’t invent this game. Many people from other place in my world chose the supports…the developers decided that Cordelia wasn’t ever going to have dialogue support with you.”

“I don’t believe this!” Chrom took out his sword and smashed a log by his feet.

“Hey! I don’t agree with them either. I wish that was an option. But this is not real life. This piece of plastic is just a game. You have Cordelia; you married her!”

Chrom wouldn’t listen, “If so, then why go through ‘marrying’ her yourself? Do you love her or something?” I could feel the grinding of his teeth as he talked.

“I can’t answer that.” I turned my back.

Cordelia ran over, “How do you mean? I demand an answer too! Do you love me or not?” Cordelia forcefully spun me around. “Phil, remember when I joked and said ‘don’t tell me you are falling for me’? You said no…but…you hesitated.”

Chrom tapped on her shoulders, “Cordy…is this true? Was this the same day I proposed to you?”

Tears rolled on Cordelia’s face, “Yes, my love.”

“Then why didn’t you say so, Phil!? Do you love my wife or not? Answer me!” The Falchion was inches away from my neck.

“I…”

What could I say? I couldn’t lie to my friends but I wasn’t being honest, not even with myself. I didn’t care Chrom’s sword was close to an artery. I considered running away, but that would do no good. I had to give a response. Before I gave an answer, the Feroxi swordsman spoke.

“Hold, Phil! I didn’t get a chance to ask _my_ question.” Lon’qu’s voice prevented my legs from moving. I slowly faced him and stared. “You said you ‘married’ Cordelia _the first time_ …that means you’ve played this game multiple times, have you not?”

I recalled the last words my other self told me. He stated I had six save files. How, though? I only finished the game once. I reached for the 3DS and flipped it on…

Six save files. I went through each one…most contained different supports.

“No…how?” I whispered to myself.

“Speak!” Lon’qu was losing his patience, grabbing the end of his silver sword.

“I…Lon’qu…can only recall playing once…but the other me must have played it six times.”

The Feroxi man frowned, “I don’t know what that means but sounds like you are making excuses. You _must_ have played multiple times. And that leads me to ask my follow-up question: did you ’marry’ anyone else other than Cordelia?”

He was most likely referring to any possible relationship status with Cherche. I couldn’t confirm nor deny. To find out, I went through the files in the console to confirm the shippings. There was more.

“Yes, Lon’qu.”

“Name them. Now!” Lon’qu sprinted as he came chest-to-chest with me.

I didn’t want to tell the truth because of the pain that would be inflicted on my friends…and out of fear that they would flog me.

“It doesn’t matter in the scheme of things, so what’s it to you?” I accidently spat in Lon’qu’s face. He grunted and wiped it off.

“That is an order, Phil.” Chrom stepped in, separating us.

“Fine…looks like I played at least six times. The ‘marriages’…S support level…Cordelia three times minimum. Tiki once. And Olivia once.”

A loud boom of roaring and gasps took over. Some were crying, few shook their heads, and many yelled obscenities. Cordelia buried her head in Chrom’s chest, Tiki blushed then shrugged, and Olivia cried on the shoulders of a furious Stahl. But there was still one more…

“I can count…that makes five. You leaving out someone? Someone I may know, Phil? I have seen you ogling my woman!” Lon’qu clinched his fists.

I sighed, expecting the worse, “And Cherche once.”

The female wyvern rider grew red with anger. Sully and Panne tried to hold her back but to no avail. A hand raised…

_Smack!_

The slap echoed as it left a pink bruise. I touched the spot to make sure I wasn’t imagining things. I couldn’t blame her, so I stood silent.

“You pathetic little man! How could you!? After all I did; I thought we were friends! I let you ride Minerva! I should let her feast on your flesh and bones for breakfast!”

Cherche’s rage grew, proving why she was the scariest Shepherd when livid. She snapped her fingers and whistled for Minerva. I closed my eyes expecting the worse. The wind picked up, but not from the earth. Minerva was getting close…

**_Did I really deserve this?_ **

Fate had other plans as Lon’qu held his lover back.

“Cherche, sweetie, no! You made your point. The man doesn’t need to be tortured. I can tell he is already being eaten alive by his thoughts and emotions.”

After a moment of thinking, the Rosanne maiden cooled down, “You are right. Forgive me for my outburst.” She made another whistle and the wyvern flew off in the distance.

“I forgive you, Cherche.” I spoke assuming she was talking to me.

“Not you! I was talking to Lon’qu! You get no apologies for the mark on your face…but you do not deserve death. I apologize for thoughts of feeding you to my baby.”

“Wow, thanks. Glad I won’t be eaten alive today.” I responded sarcastically.

Chrom wasn’t amused, “What is the matter with you, Phil?”

“I don’t know…maybe the fact I almost died at the hands of a mad woman!” My hands went up.

Cherche scolded, “Hey!”

“You better watch your temper, dragon woman.” I pointed a finger at her boyfriend, “Lon’qu, you get your lady under control or else the whole camp could be attacked by her pet. But then again, I should not trust a man with gynophobia issues.”

Lon’qu started to respond, but didn’t.

“That’s enough, Phil!” Sully yelled.

An unexpected rage took over. If I wanted to stop, I could not. I lost complete control of my temperament.

“Or what? You’ll kick me in the balls? Maybe you say that because you actually have a pair. If you grew your hair long, perhaps you’d look like a woman.”

Vaike drew his axe, “What did you just say about my wife, you _punk_?”

A smirk grew on my face, “You heard me clear, _Teach_ …how about I teach you something. Pick up a book and you’d learn how to not lose your axe as well as your ABC’s.”

The shock of the insults coming out of my mouth resulted in a growing silence form the Shepherds.

“And I’m just getting started.” I went down the line and picked on every member.

“Hey Stahl, buddy…care for a snack? Too bad, I got none for you because you already ate everything! Now go take a nap; you’re useless anyway…Olivia, you want to dance, but don’t want people to watch? Then what’s the point! You’re more useless than your husband! At least he knows how to use a hammer!”

“If you weren’t so anxious, you wouldn’t trip as often, Sumia. And your pies taste worse than a rubber boot.”

“Gaius, question for you: how in the world did you fall for a klutz?”

The thief was sweating, “I’ll be happy to explain. To start, she is the most -”

“It doesn’t matter what you say! I’ll whoop your candy-ass!”

I turned to Chrom’s sister next, “Lissa, I am happy you found me in the field so I can personally tell you this to your face: your pranks are weak and you can go pound sand! And Donnel, from where I come from, we got bad names for your kind. I think I’ll spare you, Mama’s boy.”

“Miriel, learn to speak in a way we could all understand! And get rid of that hat.”

“There’s only one true God, Libra. And Naga isn’t it.”

“Nowi, I would have asked for your wisdom, considering you’ve seen a lot in your life. But you act like a child and probably know nothing of significance…Virion, the archest of archers. Trying to make all the ladies swoon over you. You’ve missed your mark on all but one, congratulations. One percent success rate must be pretty good in your book.”

“Tharja, you might actually be a human if you weren’t so creepy and weird. But to your credit, you are more normal than your husband. Henry, there’s only so many blood and dismemberment jokes I can stomach.”

“And speaking of non-humans…Panne, always thinking she is above a human, as if we are some lower sub-species. You are just practicing speciesism and no better for it…Gregor, terrible accent you acquired.”

“Flavia, the most girly-girl here…do you even possess one feminine quality?”

“Tiki, you’ve been awake for around thirty minutes now…must be time for another nap.”

I purposely skipped over Kellam and went to Fredrick. Kellam took noticed and sighed.

“Fredrick the Wary. Always so wary. I’m sure you make a lot of friends being like that. Do you even trust your shadow? I guess not.”

“As for you, Lucina, some help altering the future…”

I took a breath in and saw the dismay and angry faces around me. They had enough and so did the Exalt.

“Are you done, Phil?”

“Maybe. Maybe not, _your majesty_. You know, for all the walls and doors you’ve broken, one may think you’d be less dense than them, but nope.”

Cordelia defending her husband, “Enough! This is not like you, Phil! You know better!”

“Cordelia, don’t make me say it. I know how to break you. All I have to do say those three words…”

She knew what I was going to say. “Don’t you dare!”

“ _Little. Lady._ _Genius._ ”

On the last syllable, I was struck by her right fist. The impact sent me to the ground. Took me a while to recover. Blood was sipping from the corner of my mouth.

“Nice punch. Did you learn that from Sumia?”

Another punch landed on my face. I got up slower this time along with more blood. Cordelia went in for another hit, but I held up my hands.

“Stop! I’m done! No more!” I knelled down and grabbed my head. Sucking in air, I screamed. Two punches were enough to come back down to my senses.

**_What did just happen? Why did say all those things to my friends?_ **

“Chrom…Cordelia…Lucina. Everyone. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Enough. Now get up.” Chrom offered me a hand, not unlike the first time we met. I gladly took it.

“Thank you, Chrom…I-I’m scared. I went off the rails. The temper took over. I can’t explain, but I have a sense that my other self was behind all of this.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it. There’s not much of influence of Grima lying around.” Lucina stated. “But that doesn’t mean I forgive you. You said a lot of nasty things. Unwarranted.” She looked away scowling.

“You are right. I would humbly ask all of you for forgiveness and to give me a second chance. I would like that. But you refuse, I would understand.”

The Shepherds looked at each other, still recovering form the verbal abuse. No one moved nor said a word. A disturbed and illogical thought came to mind. I gave in to it.

“So be it…Chrom, I’ll pack my things and be on my way.”

“What!?” Chrom was surprised.

“Yes. I’m leaving. I have to go find myself. Everyone hates me now and I’m sure I’d just endanger the group with another poor decision.”

Chrom took a hold of me, “You can’t do this! We need you, Phil! You are invaluable to the success of the Shepherds and the world needs you!”

“They can find someone else. I’m no hero. I’m done trying to pretend I am.”

**_What was my purpose here? To defeat the Fell Dragon and save mankind? Or to stroke my ego and play the role of a savior? If I went to the mountains nearby, maybe I could meditate and rediscover myself._ **

“Father, let him go. He got more important things to worry about. We need to be going back home to Ylisstol.”

Chrom pondered on his daughter’s words and withdrew.

As dangerous and silly as it sounded, I walked away, leaving my friends and comrades behind.

“Good-bye, everyone.” I anticipated a farewell, but got none. Taking a pause from moving, I glanced over my shoulder and saw the tents getting smaller and smaller as I went up the rocky terrain with enough supplies for several days. No person in sight, unfortunately as the Shepherds did their own packing in their tents. I turned forward and resumed my climb.

“I will miss you all. Love you.” I whispered to the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very fun chapter for me to write. Good mix of happiness and sadden/rage moments. I hope you like it, too. Longest chapter probably that I will write, by my standards.  
> -YP


	22. Fleeting Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a cave to dwell in, our main character has time to ponder on past decisions. Also, the Deadlords arrive, lead by Aversa.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Two days passed. The mountains were not tall nor difficult to climb, but were Mount Everest compared to my homeland. I gave thanks for discovering a cave just big enough for one person. Thoughts consumed of the recent outburst. Acknowledging the power and control of the fell dragon didn’t make me innocent; I was still responsible. I coped during the daylight by reading the fire and lightning spellbooks and reflecting on how I failed my family back home and my friends in this era. At night, I cried myself to sleep. Mental images of each Shepherd haunted me. Sour faces and with some, weapons drawn. Slapping my head didn’t work trying to think positively. The tears came out and stained the blankets I slept in.

**_Chrom, everyone, I am so sorry._ **

~

The following morning, I was wakened by the marching of footsteps nearby. I poked my head out to see thousands of purple and black cloaks heading east. Curiously, I waited until the last legion passed through in the valley. Not being high enough, an observant spy would have noticed me. It was then I saw where they were heading.

The Dragon’s Table.

The stone pillars erect on sand and eroded marble were a give-away. But that was just the entrance to a more ominous sight. A black temple with purple hue spikes sprouting out on all sides. The structure appeared at least a thousand years old, yet remained untouched by sand and time. Not as impressive as a skyscraper, the amount of engineering needed to build it rivaled any Seven Wonder of the Ancient World. The hums of chanting overtook the sound of thunder from the abnormal sky. The heavens were clear yesterday, but now the tint of purple in the grey clouds overshadowed the religious site. Row by row, the Grima cultists took their stand, continuing the chanting.

**_Grima. I have to stop this._ **

I scooped up the tomes and sword and worked my way down to the base. Thickets and brush provided cover. The thunder stopped, but the atmosphere was darker. Validar and Aversa showed their faces. With the rising of arms, the Grimleal departed to the temple.

Funneling from behind Validar and his commander came out twelve soldiers. They wore armor from of old. Auras of might radiated from them. These were the Deadlords. Fallen warriors from another time before this place was called Plegia. They once defeated dragons and now they were under the usage of the evil tyrant.

Alongside the Shepherds, a fight against the living dead would be difficult. Alone, it would be suicide. Not invoking any rational thoughts, I ran out to meet them. Death can knock at door; I’ll gladly welcome it at this moment.

“Validar!” I approached scanning the area.

“My, Phil, have you reconsidered the offer of becoming a god? Destiny awaits you.” Validar folded his arms.

“Does this answer your question?” I drew out my sword and pointed the tip at him.

“Very well. If you are so eager to die, we will happily oblige…Lords, attack!”

The Deadlords got in formation as Validar went on his way. Brave and legendary weapons were in sight, ranging from axes to bows to magical tomes. My head was their target. Equus the Paladin charged first with the holy Gungnir lance. His dexterity and speed overmatched me quickly. The butt end of his spear knocked me to the ground. He was toying with me, allowing time to recover, then knocked down. This process repeated several times, and I was losing my cool.

“If you are going to kill me, just do it already!” I slashed across horizontally with the sword.

No words came out of the Deadlord. I accepted a dark fate as he twirled Gungnir in the air. No shield for protection, I was vulnerable. I thought of my wife back home and happy memories. In another life, I hoped to see her again.

A stray arrow flew overhead and hit Equus in the wrist, forcing his lance to drop. I looked behind and saw something unexpected.

“Are you going to lay down and die or pick yourself up and fight?” Chrom took my collar and lifted me up. The other Shepherds followed behind, eager to help out. I opened my mouth, wanting to apologize for everything, but he hushed me. “Not now, we have a battle to win and an evil monster to stop.”

“Right.” I regripped my sword and the two of us cut through Equus in his chest.

Moving together as one unit, the Shepherds and I paired off in a double phalanx. One by one, each Deadlord was defeated. Something was wrong though. These elite warriors should have tested our skill. It was like they wanted death. Were they stalling for something? After the last Deadlord fell, Aversa cackled.

“Well done. The Deadlords didn’t stand much of a chance, did they?”

I yelled out, “I'll never understand minions like you and Excellus. No lives of your own. Living only to serve at the beck and call of your masters. Pathetic.”

The witch frowned, “Oh? I might say as much about your relationship to the exalt. And please, don't lump me in with that half-witted little toad. Excellus was nothing but a pawn on our board. Another actor on our stage. His ambition was our insurance against Walhart's threat. If you had failed, he might have destroyed the empire from the inside. But in the end, he was just another puppet whose strings we had to cut.”

“Then you have confirmed my theory.” Excellus just wanted power and control.

“Yes, I promised him the Plegian throne in exchange for the Emblem...and he jumped at the offer! Well, as much as the fat little piggie could jump. Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the— Oh, well, perhaps Excellus was a bit different in that respect...” Aversa giggled.

“Here I thought he was the lowest form of slime imaginable, but you win handily.”

She shrugged. “Yes, well, we play the roles we're given, Phil, as you'll soon discover.”

“If we all stand on a great stage, I'll be happy to assist with your exit!” I shuffled around with a tome at hand.

“Really now, how amusing. You're so cute when you try to be clever. But Master Validar already considers you stronger and smarter than I. Whatever shall I do if he decides you're wittier as well? Perhaps I'd best kill you before you ripen and become his everything.”

“What do you mean?” I tilted my head.

Aversa put a finger to her lips. “Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Focus on our battle, instead! If you truly are as gifted as my master says, there is no need for me to hold back!”

Chrom pushed me aside, demanding more answers. “A final question, witch, before you die…”

Aversa lowered her spellbook, “Oh? Then perhaps one final answer, boy, before you fail.”

“Who is Validar? Why do you follow him?”

Aversa reflected, “He is…a father to me.”

“What?! You're Phil's sister?!”

I covered my face in shame. “Idiot. Chrom, I have no sister!”

The dark mage enjoyed the amusement of the remark. “You damn fool! Not literally, but he did raise me as if I were his own. Taught me everything. I was a poor orphaned wretch with dirt for food, yet Master Validar took me in. He provided when others would have watched me starve. I would never presume that he loves me...but he is everything I know of love. I would gladly die at his command.”

The Exalt responded, “Even knowing his actions will destroy the world?”

“But he _is_ the world—and it is _you_ that would destroy HIM! From where I stand, you are the only aggressor here.”

“Phil sees beyond himself, to the larger reality. One person's life means nothing in the shadow of millions.” Chrom retorted.

Aversa grinned, “A sweet sentiment, and easily spoken when you bear no love for the one…but more difficult when the sacrifice was your exalted sister, wasn't it? I don't expect you to see the world through my eyes, boy. But I won't pretend to understand how things look through yours.”

“Then I suppose there is nothing more to say.”

“No, I suppose there isn’t.” Aversa clinched her right fist; a blacken purple flame grew. She launched it at Chrom. He ducked to counter. More dark fireballs were thrown at the Shepherds. Unfortunately, Kellam was hit with one. His body went into spasms.

“Guess I am sitting on the sidelines for now,” he stated, coughing out blood.

“Easy, big man. You’ll be ok. Lissa will heal you.” The cleric already began her job as I finished talking.

The numbers game overwhelmed Aversa. Recognizing a losing battle, she retreated, but not after giving a typical seductive gesture towards Fredrick. His face become red with embarrassment and fury.

“Oh my! You play rough…but the ritual has already begun. You are too late! Farewell...perhaps we shall meet again? Oh, actually...I suppose not!” The evil sorceress scampered off into the temple.

“Damn! She escaped! Aversa wouldn't leave Validar before he was ready, even with her wounds. His preparations must be complete.” Chrom threw his gloves in disgust.

Lucina gathered the cloths and gave them back to her father, “We have to stop him! My future is upon us!”

Chrom hugged his daughter, “We will, Lucina. I swear to you—we will.”

I tapped on Chrom’s shoulder, “So, umm, I have something to say.”

“Go on, but I think I know what you’ll say.” Chrom let her daughter go.

“I’m so sorry…for everything.” I turned around to see all the Shepherds gathered. “All of you. I am sorry. I didn’t mean those words several days ago. And I am sorry for running away. I’ve been a fool lately.”

“You aren’t wrong in that, but you are our fool, Phil,” Chrom said. “I think I can speak for everyone when I say I accept your apology…but more importantly, don’t you dare run off again! We don’t want to see you dead when you go into battle by yourself.”

The Shepherds all nodded and moved in closer. Lucina started the circle of hugs first. All of them embraced me and I gave up fighting back tears.

“Thank you. All of you,” I wept. “I love you all, my friends.”

“Glad you are back to normal,” Chrom smiled. “Are we all ready to proceed?”

“Chrom, first I have a favor to ask.”

“As long as it's not a request to leave you behind, Phil.”

“No, not at all…I can't run from Validar forever, either. And if I'm going to overcome him, my best chance is with you by my side.”

“That is more like it.”

“But therein lies the favor. If Validar somehow does gain control over me, promise me...promise me you'll cut me down.”

Chrom was shook, “You can't mean that. You can't ask that!”

I can and did. “I'll resist him with all that I am. I promise you. But there are other people involved here—too many people to ignore. You have a duty to protect them as well.”

The Exalt listened to reason, “You're right. The words burn my tongue, but you're right. But you mustn't let Validar seize control! Whatever it takes. Whatever the cost!”

“I’ll try…you know I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for you. Aversa sure does like to tease poor Fredrick...who knows, we may have a rare, unwanted ship on our hands.  
> Please feel free to join the Fanfiction Treehouse on discord:  
> https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a
> 
> -YP


	23. Battle of the Sexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chrom and Phil take on Validar, Cordelia and Fredrick lead two factions in friendly competition. It is the Battle of the Sexes, Fire Emblem Awakening edition!

Chapter Twenty-Five

The short distance to the hideous tower felt like hours when in reality was less than one. The Shepherds were on edge crossing the stone bridge. Thunder still cracked and it wasn’t irrational to assume a bolt would strike down the bridge or metal armor. The fears subsided when we reached the entrance. Finding the throne was easy. No rooms, just an open space lit by candles and magic. Validar got up from the chair to greet his unwelcomed guests.

“Chrom. Have you come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure? How nice. I have this here the Fire Emblem, and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast. I will return Grima to this world!”

“You'll destroy the world! Lucina has seen it!” Chrom pleaded.

“Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares! The Awakening rite is not only for exalts and Naga, you know. With it, I'll arouse Grima! The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along.” The maniacal man pointed at me.

“No! Never! I'll die first!”

“You carry my blood—the blood of the fell dragon. His soul slumbers within you. And now the time has come to awaken you both!” Validar continued, “The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you, a vessel worthy of our master. Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough. My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him. Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift. But you? You had all the makings. You were perfection!”

Those words made some sense. I long covered my right hand that was marked with the symbol of Grima. I had a feeling I would eventually be a vessel for evil, but refused to accept that destiny. I knew more than Validar. I could change outcomes. But after meeting with my doppelganger, so could he.

I stood without a word. But Chrom spoke up. “You've proven nothing Validar but your own madness. This can be stopped. You can be stopped!”

Validar laughed it off, “You may have killed me in some future past, but I am stronger this time! With the power of the Dragon's Table flowing through me, I am unstoppable.”

“Unstoppable, really? I think not. I have made up my mind!” I clinched my fists. “My life did not begin with you, ‘Father’. It began the day Chrom found me in that field. I have been all over this world, and I have helped change it—for the better. I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, and that is what matters! I have grown as a human, something you are not! The ties we forged, the bonds we share—they are of a power greater than Grima.”

Validar frowned, “A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough.”

“We do agree on one thing: my life so far has all been in preparation for this moment…when I kill you or die trying!”

The vile man chuckled, “You have your father's courage, but lack proper judgment…very well, pup. Come, do your worst! Come at me with all you have! There is no damage I can do your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!”

The Falchion glistened and the spellbook flipped the pages. I waited a long time for this. Not only a sense of determining my destiny but also to stop any and all evil. My friends had suffered enough. Too many scars and wounds to count. Not even going to recall the dead, they live on in our minds and hearts. Validar’s head belonged on the ground and then on a pike for later. I could feel Chrom felt the same in his tone.

“This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Phil, and no destiny can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it...huh?”

Validar waved his arms and casted a purple wavelength barrier. It was just Chrom and I with Validar together and the rest of the Shepherds on the other side. I ran over to bang on it. No weaknesses. Trapped.

“So long as the dark barrier stands, no other soul can reach us. You must face your grim fate alone! Come, my Grimleal! Smite these infidels!”

The Grimleal cultists arose and surrounded the Shepherds. Not having their lord nor tactician on their side had me very concerned. The worrisome thoughts subsided with Cordelia and Fredrick giving orders.

“I hope they will ok.” I sighed. I watched as the knights talked things over. “Hm, I wonder what they are up to?”

~

“We should break up the group into two units,” stated Fredrick.

“Agree. How about we have a little fun while we do so, Fredrick?” Cordelia had that look in her eyes of a schemer.

“What do you propose, milady?” The knight general raised an eyebrow.

Cordelia smiled, “How about boys with boys and ladies with ladies? Should be interesting, right?”

How could one argue against the queen? And not for one second did Fredrick or any man thought any less of the female Shepherds. Everyone contributed much. It was also not uncommon for Sully to best Vaike in arm-wrestling contests. The idea was entertaining.

“What do you say, man?” Fredrick smiled amongst the boys.

“Ya! School is in session; Teach will be showing them a thing or two!” Vaike drew out his silver axe.

Gaius took out a sweet. “It’ll be easier than taking candy from a baby.”

Henry snickered, “Nya ha ha! More blood and guts! I sure do love an old-fashioned wizard fight! Right, honey?” Tharja growled, which encouraged Henry to taunt more.

The other man roared in anticipation and agreement. “I guess you got our answer, milady.” Fredrick folded his arms and stared down the queen. No one paid attention to the still-injured Kellam, who was biting his nails and flapping his arms to make a point.

Cordelia and Sumia traded glances and sighed. The women were not shaken an ounce. Cherche walked up to the pegasus riders and the three sneered and laughed together. They knew.

“Oh! This is going to be fun!” Tharja glared sinisterly. She had a score to settle against Henry.

“You damn right, sister! Women are just as strong if not stronger than the boys! We will show them up! They have no chance.” Sully cheered.

Olivia cowardly moved forward, “I’m n-nervous about this, but count me in!”

The ladies’ bravado was louder than the men. Cordelia mimicked Fredrick’s pose. “May the best team win. Good luck, you’re going to need it!” The queen winked and jolted away with her female comrades.

“C’mon men! Let’s show them up!” Fredrick charged with his Shepherds as well.

~

I felt a hand on my left shoulder. It was Chrom. “You ready partner?”

I turned to face him. I was still concerned for the well-being of the Shepherds, so I looked back one last time and saw them in two units. Then I noticed how they were divided…

**_They are going to be fine._ **

I whispered to myself a small chant and went with Chrom, “Ready.”

Chrom moved first at unhuman speeds. Validar took note and laughed it off. “Heh, are you so eager to meet your end, little Prince? You will die here. Your future is already written.”

Chrom retorted, “I tell you again: I make my own future. And it's one you'll not live to see!”

The Exalt dodged the black bolts shooting from Validar’s right hand. Chrom knocked him back swinging with the Falchion. I ran up and threw a fireball myself, but missing the target.

“Phil, why insist on these games? You only delay the inevitable. And besides, what is the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall? These followers of Naga will spurn you. Kill me, and you incur the wrath of the Grimleal as well. Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone?”

I refused to answer, grinding my teeth.

The nefarious man rambled on more, “Humans are weak, pathetic creatures. Your ‘bonds’ with them will bind you. You are destined for a greater purpose! The greatest purpose! You are to be a _god_!” he lifted his arms as if I already was a god.

But I wasn’t. Not even close. “Not your god—not today.” The sword plunged into his abdomen. A blood stain formed on his robe as he cackled. “Heh heh...even this...was meant to be.” Validar collapsed to the floor. “This isn’t over! Damn you both!” He threw one last spell in which Chrom wasn’t aware of. I pushed him out of the way to take the blow…

~

“One, two, three!” Vaike yelled as his battle axe shredded the Grimleal.

“Wow, you can count! When did you learn?” Stahl laughed as he was also cutting down the cultists.

“How many is that so far? I got eight, I reckon.” Donnel huffed, taking a time-out.

“Twenty-nine,” answered Fredrick.

“Wow-wee! We should be in the lead!” Donnel’s happy face went sour when Sully shouted a higher number. “Oh shoot! Gotta make Ma proud and get back to the action.” Donnel wiped off his blood-soak pot and re-entered the battle.

“Increase the pace or the enemy will overwhelm all of us!” Lon’qu grunted as he pulled off killing a giant berserker with five lightning-fast strikes.

~

Chrom held me, checking my pulse. I was alive and conscious. “Are you all right? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now, at long last...”

Victory was not secure. No, not with flashes of red veiny lightning. I held my head as terrifying screams entered my brain. And more images of the red flashes.

**_What is going on? Am I being possessed?_ **

“What's wrong? Hey, hang on—” Chrom knew something was wrong but he was helpless. His eyes widen and backed away. He held a lightning bolt that protruded out his stomach. He reached out.

“This is not your—your fault. Promise me you'll escape from this place...please, go...” The lord fell over, prompting the Shepherds and Grimleal to pause their fighting. Lucina ran over to grab her father.

“Father! No!” Lucina held him tight.

Validar slowly arose and taunted the Shepherds. “With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Phil is powerless to resist me. Do you see now, son? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing.”

Lucina held back her tears, “This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this! Everything I have done is...worthless.”

**_Worthless. Is it all worthless? What is destiny, what is freedom? Such things to ponder, but not now._ **

“The hell it was!” A loud, raspy voice boomed.

Lucina looked up and regained hope. “I know that voice…”

Loud clinging came from the entrance. A tall, dark figure came into view. “Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate. As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about!” The khan revealed himself and clearly was not dead.

“Khan Basilio! I-I thought...we all thought you were—” Lucina lit up.

Basilio interrupted, “Worm food, back in Valm? It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to you.” Lucina shook her head in confusion, so the khan elaborated. “Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it. But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward, ha ha! I played dead like a big, bald opossum! It wasn't hard. In truth I almost _was_ dead. You saved my life, Lucina. Had you not said anything, I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot.”

Lucina cried in excitement, knowing she altered the future. Validar grunted and attempted to argue. “This...does...not... _matter_! If you didn't die there, then you can die here!”

Basilio laughed at the mad man, “Ha! You're no Walhart, snake eyes! Not as strong, or even as clever...for example: you _still_ haven't realized that you've been tricked. Phil predicted everything that would happen here. Saw this very fight with you.”

Validar pointed a finger, “If you think—”

“Guess what else was in the dream? The five Gemstones. When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Phil saw what fate had in store. He knew Chrom couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Plegia. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!”

“Gya ha ha! A worthy bluff, Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same. I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move! So, I know Phil hasn't touched the stones—he hasn't been near them!”

Basilio smirked, “You watched our party, yes. The members your men knew about, the live ones. But they weren't watching dead men, were they? They weren't watching _me_.”

It started to unfold to Validar. “I…No, that’s not…that is not possible! These have to be...they must be...”

“Why? Because of... _destiny_? Pah ha ha! Phil had your destiny beat weeks ago, when he came up with this plan. The expression on your face...it makes all those long nights in hiding worth it. Ha!” Basilio cocked his head back and his belly rolled over in the laughter.

The evil Plegian ruler was less pleased, “Damn you! Damn you to all the hells! None of these matters! Chrom is dead, your fates are sealed! Grima will—Eh?”

“Arc lightning!” A blast from my hand fired at Validar, sending electrical currents dancing around his body. At that moment, Chrom stood up.

“What!? No…” Validar gasped.

“Father! You're alive!” Lucina smile grew extra wide.

Chrom explained, “Phil spared me... He weakened his magic...just before the strike.”

Validar yelled in agony, “Gaaaahhhhh! Damn you all, and your stones! I won't need them to kill you!” He made a motion. The purple barrier shattered and he transported across the throne room.

Chrom shook off cobwebs. “Ready to end this, Phil?”

“Let's do it. I'm ready to see what our true future has in store.” I was going to add more, but Basilio and Flavia joined up.

“Chrom! Phil! We're yours to command!” Basilio struck his armor.

“Good to see you, Basilio. Worked like a charm. I should give an award for acting.” I slapped the big man.

“Ha ha! Maybe later; we got a delirious man to kill first.”

Flavia nodded, “Let's put this dastard down, for good this time!”

The Shepherds rushed up to us. Lots of huffing and puffing and some cuts, but no serious injuries. I asked Cordelia the plan.

“Hey, your Majesty.” I bowed. She gave that death-stare, so I relented. “Anyways, what’s the plan? I noticed you were talking to Fredrick and how…the guys went with Freddy and the women were with you.”

Cordelia lit up, “Yes! Why, we are having a little competition!” She twirled her lance. “Us ladies are in the lead, forty-three to…” She motioned to Fredrick.

“…Thirty-one.” Fredrick grumbled.

“Excuse me? I didn’t quite catch that?” The queen put a hand to an ear.

“Thirty-one!” Fredrick shouted. He marched away.

“Someone is grumpy.” Tharja pointed at the perturbed man walking away. “I think I like it, hee hee.”

“Can we knock it off and focus on killing that dastard now, please?” I pleaded. Chrom lowered his hands to get his wife to settle down.

“Of course… _tactician_. I just wanted to have a little fun.” Cordelia giggled.

“One group.” I demanded. The gang followed behind me as I lead them. I heard a sigh in the back and brushed it off, knowing well who it was.

**_She can still have her fun and games. But Validar’s head is mine._ **

And that is precisely what the queen did. She purposely motioned the women to hang back while the men went in front. Ignoring her plan, I was content we stayed together as a single unit. Unfortunately, while we were arguing earlier, Validar summoned more Grimleal, most of which were berserkers. Chrom, Donnel, Lon’qu, and Vaike were holding their own well, but their sweaty bodies and deep breathing was a sign they were near fatigue. The rest were not fairing any better. Despite the overwhelming stress and strength needed to take down a berserker, Vaike gloated.

“How you like that from ol’ Teach!?” Vaike celebrated by swinging his axe around his head.

“Vaike! No time for showboating!” I yelled.

“What? We must have killed at least three dozen of those dastards!” Vaike shrugged.

“So? It doesn’t matter when at least fifty more will be on top of us!” I threw several fireballs at the Grima mages. “Can someone please give me a clearing so we can get to Validar? _Please_!”

At the second plea, I heard my answer. Tiki transformed into a dragon and Cherche unleashed Minerva. Never in my life had I been happier to see the reptilian creatures.

“You better move, or you’ll get burn, dear.” Cherche giggles. I obliged and made room for Minerva and Tiki to spray the room with fire. Terrifying and in awe, I paused to watch the spectacle. My eyes couldn’t leave the sheer destruction and power behind each breath. The deafening shrieks and howls amongst the burning and decaying flesh were…a different story. And one I’d like to forget. Only a few minutes later, only the dark ruler stood in the flames.

“There he is. He is mine.” 

“Come here, my son. I’ll teach you the true meaning of pain.” Validar squinted his red eyes.

I casually moved in his direction as the Shepherd wizards provided magical protection from his dark arts. Each step forward, he grew with more panic written on his face. I caught up to him and delivered the final blow.

“Pain and suffering will be your only friends, Validar!” The blade of steel found his bowels as he kneeled over grunting.

“Why? Why would you squander your birthright? Phil...my son.”

“I am not your _son_!” I threw the sword to the ground and walked away from the corpse. The others rushed over. A group hug was necessary as I embraced Chrom first.

“We did it! We did it, Phil! We've altered our destiny! We...we've won.” Chrom sighed.

“Sure did, buddy.” I smiled as I looked at Cordelia. She was giving Fredrick some words to eat on. The general rolled his eyes. I went to pat him on the back. “So, I take it that the girls won?”

Fredrick stood silent. Donnel and Vaike, however, were not.

“No! They cheated; I darn reckon on my pa’s grave!” Donnel scolded.

Vaike was just as upset, “Not a fair fight when you ladies have not one, but _two_ dragons!”

“I’m sorry, was that against the rules? I don’t recall saying flying creatures were off-limits, boys.” Cordelia folded her arms. “Be glad I wasn’t on Aurora…now _that_ wouldn’t be a fair fight.”

I pushed Vaike away before he did some rash, “She’s right, you know. And she doesn’t even need to be the queen to be right. You’ve seen her on a pegasus.”

“Not as many times as you have, stalker.” Vaike would have insulted more if not for Sully pulling on his ear.

I leaned back and let out a heavy sigh, “Well, guess that is it then.”

But it wasn’t all that was left. A dark shadow formed and crept up, laughing eerily. A small man walked through dying fire and stepped over dead bodies.

“Heehahahahahee…not so fast, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked putting in the Lee Corso reference at the very end.   
> Feel free to join our gang at Fanfiction Treehouse: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> Also, from now on, I'll be updating every other week at least, but no more than once a week. I'm slowing down and life caught up.  
> -YP


	24. Rising Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima is manifested in true form. Phil has a sobering and revealing conversation with Chrom. The Awakening ritual is on the horizon in order to have any hope of defeating the Fell Dragon but are met with strong Risen as an obstacle.

Chapter Twenty-Six

“What the heck do you want, _fiend_?” I placed a thumb on a page in the lightning spellbook.

The grotesque version of myself unhooded. The skin reflected an unnatural purple hue. Fingernails were peeling off. What was once a head of full, thick hair was no more. Bald spots were visible, which lead me to think about the time I had my head shaved in middle school. This version of myself was clearly not me.

The monster laughed, “Oh my, such harsh words. As a matter of fact, I came to check up on you to see if you wanted a shoulder to cry on…I heard about your ‘episode’”. He came up, grabbing me and leaned in, “ _I heard every insult you said to your friendssss_.” He whispered and backed off, awaiting a response.

“Get away from me, monster! You shouldn’t even exist!” I pointed at him in disgust.

Chrom spoke up, cautious as ever, “Just who are you?”

The evil twin responded coldly, “I told you. I'm Phil. The Phil that murdered you and became the fell dragon, Grima. When this ‘Marth’ of yours decided to come back in time, I came with her.”

“You dastard! You aren’t even me; you can’t be!” The veins in my neck popped out as I screamed.

The doppelganger sighed then babbled, “I can be so daft sometimes... It's really quite simple. I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we've made. Those vivid dreams you have—those are my memories. We share those memories because we share the same heart...Grima's heart. But your heart was still too weak to contain Grima's power. The shock of my attempt wiped your memory clean. I knew if Lucina managed to rewrite history, Grima would never be resurrected. And I, in turn, would cease to exist. So, I had to step in, now and again, to keep my future secured. Like when Validar was killed in his attempt to assassinate Emmeryn. But that is the past. We have our future to think of. All that remains is for you to become Grima, as I did. Then you and I will become as one, and we can reclaim my power.”

“Never. I won’t become you. And you aren’t me.”

It waved a finger, “Always has been. You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants. But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Table, I will claim it in your place! Validar already completed the process, even without the Fire Emblem. I granted him powers to conduct the ritual of resurrection long ago and he finished the process while you and your buddies were playing with my servants!” The monster lifted his arms up high. “And now! The time has come…for your doom!”

A dark aura appeared the creature and the transformation began. First, a tail sprouted. It grew bigger as clothes were tearing at the seams. Four more red eyes appeared. The jaws protruded outward and sharp fangs formed. Then, a flash of blinding light surrounded the tower. The earth shook. The sky was darkened even more. The presence of great power and vileness filed the atmosphere. Looking up, we saw the horror. No one dared to move. The thing roared as its body shadowed the land of unmeasurable length.

 _“I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima_!”

I glanced at the faces of my comrades. The hopelessness on their faces made me whence in grief. I didn’t want to see them that way ever again. With all my might, I will fight like hell to prevent the grime outcome promised by that cursed beast.

“That's Grima!” Lucina spoke first. “That's the demon who destroyed my world. And now he is among us.”

Fredrick was at his most wary. “The terrible size of it, gods! For once the legends spoke true. We can't face him, not in a straight battle—he'd kill us all!”

Murmurs among the group spread. How could you blame the terrified men and women with death in front of them? But I won’t allow that on my watch.

“Chrom, I think you know what we need to do.” I gestured to the Fire Emblem he held.

“The Awakening ritual. We must perform our own.” The lord stared at the shield. We gathered the remaining gemstone, which made the ceremony possible.

“We have to go at once.” I spoke frankly.

Fredrick elaborated, “It's said the first exalt paid tribute to Naga at Mount Prism. There is an altar at the peak of the mountain. If milord would perform the Awakening, it must be done there.”

Chrom wiped the sweat off his forehead. After regaining himself, he led the Shepherds away. “A small hope is better than no hope at all. Hurry, everyone! To Mount Prism!”

~

The road to Mount Prism was bittersweet. The ominous skies produced some lightning and thunder to dampen the mood. Weeks of eating the same basic food and gloomy weather took a toll on the psyche. But with the Fire Emblem with all the gemstones, there was hope. Chrom tried his best for positivity, but even the lord had limits. I kept near him during the journey most of the time while mixing in small talk with the remaining Shepherds. Finding downtime after sword training, I wiped off the sweat and put away the weapon.

“Good practice, Chrom.”

“Yeah, you too. You are improving.” The exalt huffed.

“Something wrong, buddy?” I noticed him hunched over, which was rare of him to do after training. “C’mon, you can tell me.”

He paused to think then answered, “Fine…so, I’ve been thinking…we never discussed why you are here.”

“What do you mean, Chrom?”

“What’s your purpose in joining the Shepherds? Why did you want to join our group?”

I opened my mouth to answer but took a minute to give a coherent response. “Well, I didn’t know how I arrive in this world, so I was nervous. I wouldn’t last long surviving alone while sticking out like a sore thumb. I had a decent idea how the story, your story, would unfold. So, I decided to stick with you and the rest so I could live. And if I lived long enough, I could see myself as a hero.”

“You wanted to play ‘hero’, is that all?” Chrom looked unamused.

“Well…I did at one point. I got cocky and thought I had it all figured out. But then outcomes changed. I learned I had no control of future-past events. I tried to make predictions, and I was wrong in some.” I covered my face in shame. He came over to comfort me.

“Hey, were you the one that stated we aren’t part of some destiny, yes? Then you can’t predict the future; mistakes will happen. The past belongs in the past. We can learn from it, but it’s unhealthy to not live for now. And we have a bright future to look forward to…but you still are holding something back, I can tell.”

“Like what? I’ve been honest with you.”

“I know you have, Phil. But there’s still something off.”

I sighed. “Ok. I guess I should get it off my chest…there’s the thing with…” I couldn’t finish the sentence, but Chrom already had an idea.

“Does this concern Cordelia?” He frowned.

“Yes” I spoke frankly.

Chrom turned around rubbed his temples then faced me again. “Phil, you had an opportunity to court her and possibly be in a relationship. While I am grateful you didn’t, I am curious to know why you didn’t.”

“You mean why I blew my chance with her?” I grunted in agitation then composed myself. “Look, I always wanted nothing more than to be with her. She was another reason why I wanted to join the Shepherds.”

“Now we are getting somewhere,” Chrom stated smiling.

“Yes. Let me start over and say everything…in full honestly. I wanted to stay alive…and to live a happy life while in this land. I thought maybe if I hanged around, I would find both. I knew I would eventually run into Cordelia. My original plan was to court her and I had thoughts of…” I stopped there. I choked up and my eyes were showing signs of wetness.

“You wanted to marry her, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Chrom, I did. I wanted to…and I almost proposed. But I second-guessed myself while having thoughts. Dark thoughts. I believe it was Grima.”

Chrom’s eyes widen. “Go on. What did it say?”

I shivered, “I heard a sinister voice hiss and whisper. It called me a traitor and tried to push me to propose to her. I was shaken and decided against him. Then I thought of you. I wanted you and her to be happy together.”

“You didn’t think of your own family from your world? How would your wife respond if she found out you left her for someone else? Why would you do such a thing? You know better and you’re better than this!” Chrom was getting more tense and I was crying more.

“There are no Outrealm gates! I couldn’t go back home! If I could, I would!” I wiped my tears and coughed. “You’re right though, my wife would be very upset and would leave me without an explanation on my part…and I don’t blame her. She doesn’t deserve me…I feel…I feel terrible! I couldn’t sleep that night…the day you proposed to her. I felt guilty, jealous, sad, and disappointed in myself. Jeez, I can’t do anything right!” I was a sobbing mess with water all over my face. Then my cheeks met an open palm. A red sore developed. I touched the spot and yelled.

“Get a hold of yourself! You’ve done a lot of great things! I still believe in you. I know you can still be a faithful man and loyal to your friends…that is the Shepherds are still your friends, right?”

I spat out blood. “Thanks, Chrom…and yes, you and the Shepherds are still my friends. I’ll stop being selfish; I’ve been that way for far too long now.”

“Good.” He stretched out a hand, in which I took. “Now pull yourself together. We need you. I need you. We have a great battle at hand and I need you at full strength, and I don’t mean physically. You need a sharp mind. Everything will be turn out well, I promise. Now come, let’s join the group.”

~

Having conservations with the Shepherds along the journey helped break down negative barriers. I felt compelled to apologize to each individual for my selfishness and acting on impulses. Not everyone was quick to forgive, but time was healing the wounds. Even Panne ceased calling me a ‘man-spawn’ and gave smiles occasionally. The poker nights came to a halt, but I never felt closer to the card gang. Was it the tension of each day passing, closer to the most important battle in human history? Whatever forged the bonds of friendship tighter, I gladly accepted. I came to realize that no one meant more to me than all the Shepherds. I wasn’t perfect by any measure, but then again, who is?

After losing track of time and avoiding the Risen undead beings, we arrived at Mount Prism. The grass plains couldn’t have been greener. The sky was clear and free from the hues of unnatural darkness. The sun setting orange was welcoming. I looked around in my bag for a camera. Embarrassment overcame, forgetting the gadget wasn’t invented yet. The sound of a waterfall was soothing to the ears. We found the source and greedily got our fill of liquid. We set up base and fortified for the night. The preparations for the Awakening were planned for the morning. Dividing up the group, the men and women took turns to clean up under the waterfall. Fredrick and Cordelia rotated watch to make sure no naughty business occurred. The queen had to reprimand Vaike, scolding him and threatening to report to Sully if he attempted to spy on the women once more. Vaike gulped and went on his way. After washing up, I returned to my tent, eager for good rest. A blue light flashed three times in the room, but I ignored it.

Waking up to a chill, I couldn’t remember a thing. I threw on clothes and stepped outside. Half of the Shepherds were already up. Lissa stood with her niece, holding her tight. The pleasant sight brought a smile to my face and decided to give them their space.

“Wow, this place is beautiful!” exclaimed the blonde woman.

Lucina squeezed her aunt. “The divine dragon's power flows through every blade of grass here.”

I wouldn’t doubt it, except something didn’t feel right. The wind paused blowing the field. The silence grew with no sign of wildlife. Could Naga be preparing the Awakening ritual this early, in this exact spot? Chrom rose and felt the uneasiness of the situation.

A sharp screech entered my brain and I covered my head. “Ahh! We must prepare for battle! Grima has sent servants here. I can sense it. They'll be on us soon!” Lissa ran to the tents and sounded the alarm of war bells. One by one, all members came out in full battle gear and weapons at hand. It was true, Risen spawn marched toward our path. The numbers were not overwhelming, but they would arrive in a matter of minutes.

Lucina gasped, “How could Risen infiltrate this sacred place?” She reached for her Falchion.

“Their power must be linked to Grima's,” Chrom answered. “We must destroy them!”

“You heard our leader! Everyone, get into standard formation!” I yelled.

The battle plans of a tight phalanx soon came to vanity. The movements and pacing of these Risen were unnatural and unique. Refusing to panic, I called out another formation.

“Box in! Healers in the center!” I glanced at a miffed Gaius and went over to reassure him. “Hey, friend, I promise she won’t see direct action. But we need her recently-acquired healing abilities…is that ok?”

He sighed then shrugged, giving the go-ahead. Sumia hopped with joy, first time seeing action in months despite her stomach fully swollen.

Forming a square around Lissa, Libra, and Sumia gave them ample time for their healing magic. This came in handy with the dangerous Risen being unpredictable.

Even healing spells and wands disintegrate, leaving the Shepherds vulnerable. Lissa’s staffs were cracking and Libra looked exhausted from concentration. The battle couldn’t last much longer.

“Break off formation!” I yelled.

Chrom turned around, “But why? Have you gone mad?”

“Call me crazy if you wish, but these Risen are difficult to pick off. We have to go on the offense. Pair off everyone, get healers out of striking range, and let’s get to work!”

“You heard Phil, pair off and charge!” Chrom echoed the order.

Winging the plan succeed better than expected. The Risen only knew how to attack, but not to counter with their backs against the wall. The Exalt and Queen took the lead with others following the massacre. The holy field was desecrated with purple blood and ash; the splendor vanishing away. In time, the hope of restoring the glory of this area will come, but the focus was eliminating the enemy.

The last Risen, the chief, fell by Lucina’s Falchion copy. It grunted as it faded into oblivion. Lucina sighed and dropped her sword. Her father came over to grab her.

“Easy now, daughter. It is over…and I’m ready for the next step.”

Lucina held back tears. All emotions hitting at once, and the worrisome grew on her face, “Father…I…understand. This needs to be done. I just expect the worse…”

“And hope for the best,” Chrom said as he wiped Lucina’s cheeks. “I promise I’ll be ok.”

Lucina sniffed several times, “Ok, I believe you. And that Naga will accept you as worthy to accept the Awakening. We need this. Everyone needs this…ok, I think I’m ready.”

“Alright, let’s go find the alter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Took a break to write another, AU of this one with bad ending: Awakening: Reborn - The Twilight Zone in case you are curious to read it. Don't worry, this one will have a good ending.  
> See you in a week or two for next update.  
> -YP


	25. Resplendent Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom undergoes the Awakening ritual. The final battle before Grima ensues, but not before the Shepherds sport new armor. A wary general gets the last laugh.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The alter was easy to spot: grey stone pillars that were uncannily similar to Stonehenge, if that structure didn’t erode. In the middle was a small white marble floor surrounded by several steps. We stood back as Chrom trudged up and unsheathed his sword with one hand and held the Emblem in the other.

“Be careful, Chrom.” Lissa waved at her brother. Lucina patted her on the shoulder.

“We must believe in him, Aunt Lissa.”

Chrom lifted his arms and spoke out loud to begin the process, “Hear me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, so that I may become your true son!”

Nothing happened for a minute. We looked around at each other and began to think this wouldn’t work. Hopelessness was creeping in and I called for the brethren to link arms. I asked Libra for a few words of prayer and he did so. Not long after, a gush of wind came from the west. He turned to Chrom, who appeared on fire. He laid on the ground, clinching the shield with the Falchion besides him. The translucent flames danced on his body, but didn’t consume him. It was quite a spectacle, but nevertheless bothered Lucina.

“Father!”

Chrom got up and inspected his body for any injuries, “I’m…I’m alright!” A blinding, white flash appeared. Out stepped a figure in a glorious aura of radiance. It had to be her.

Naga.

We bowed at her awesome presence. She smiled and lifted up Chrom, “Be welcome, Awakener. Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger.”

Chrom tilted his head in anticipation. “Then you will grant me the power to defeat Grima, the power of a god?”

“Yes. But know this: I am no god.”

The respond confused Lucina, “But milady, you are the divine dragon!”

The god figure smiled, “So do sons of man name me. But I am no creator. I possess not the powers of making or unmaking. And neither does Grima. Neither of us bears the power to destroy the other utterly.”

Then what makes a god supreme being? Chrom was losing patience. “Then what power can you grant me?”

“With my blessing, thou may draw forth Falchion's true might. The blade of the exalts shall again strike like the dragon's fang. Your strength will then be my equal.”

“But not strong enough to destroy Grima?”

“Alas, Grima cannot be slain. Sleep alone can be your victory, just as your ancestor put the fell dragon to sleep a millennium ago. But you must weaken him first.”

Sleep? Putting the fell dragon just sleep was not a good enough answer; he needed to destroy it. Lissa cried out, “Isn't there _any_ way to destroy him for good?”

Naga pondered for a moment then came up with an answer, “There is, perchance, a power that could end Grima. However, that be his own.”

Frederick spoke stoically, “He has to kill himself?”

Naga spoke frantically, “Yes. And never would he do so of his own volition. He seeks only to add to his power, and set ruin upon the world. Now come, there is little time.”

“Where is Grima now?” Chrom asked.

Naga pointed in the general direction, “To the west lies a volcano known as Origin Peak. You shall find the fell dragon there.”

“Looks like Origin Peak it is. Let’s hurry! The travel will be long and we don’t have much time!” I yelled. We packed our belongings and started the path into hell. Naga’s physical manifestation disappear, but her soul lingered around with an indescribable sensation. I ran toward the Shepherd leader.

“Chrom, if I may have a word before we leave.”

“Sure, Phil. What is it you have to say?”

I sighed and connected my thoughts. I wanted to be as coherent as possible. “I want to make sure you feel ok…and I’m not talking about physically. You already know the stakes at hand. We are going to march possibly to our deaths. But I swear, I refuse to let that happen.”

“That is encouraging. Is that all you had to say?”

“No, actually. You know how that sword of yours has only prevented that monster from destruction every so often? Well, I believe I know of a way to break that unholy cycle.”

Chrom’s eyebrows lifted. “You do? Please share.”

“Well, you aren’t going to like it…so please gather everyone here.”

Chrom signaled for Frederick to corral the Shepherds. High energy and determination filled their hearts after seeing the divine dragon herself granted their fearless leader with great power. I made the assumption now was a good time for a revelation. I took a moment to look into each pair of eyes that focused on me.

“Everyone, I have something I want to share. But first, I want to apologize again for any and all mistakes I’ve been along the way. I especially am sorry for insulting each of you and then being a coward by deserting you when the world needed as much help as possible. You don’t have to tell me that I’m a horrible person; I am my own worse enemy. And knowing that, I have to tell you this: you’ve heard by my other ‘me’ that we are connected and one of the same essence. I don’t want to believe it, but it might be true. I have a theory. If I strike the final blow, he'd be killed by his own hand, and therefore…”

“We will win the day! Hurray!” Vaike interrupted and lead a chant of victorious roars among the camp. If Chrom asked anyone to run up and challenge Grima alone, they would do so without a second thought. My intent wasn’t to rattle the group in such high spirits. I only wanted to warn them of dire consequences.

I pulled Chrom aside from the mini-celebration. “Chrom, that is not what I was going to say. There’s something more, something…”

Chrom hushed me by raising his hand. “Peace, friend. I know of the stakes, we all do. We all have loved ones we care for and the future at stake. It would do you well to get extra sleep tonight.”

“But you don’t understand!”

“Peace, Phil. Let them have their moment of fun. Didn’t you see the look on all their faces? Would you want to ruin their enjoyment?”

It was true, most of the Shepherds celebrated. One stood out that wasn’t as riled up: Lucina. She knew better and it was possible she had foresight in what I was going to reveal to everyone. I opened my mouth and lifted a finger, but thought better. “No.”

“Good. Let’s head out and find a safe place to settle camp.”

We walked together, about forty yards behind the group. Before catching up to them, I turned my head up to Chrom. “Hey buddy, do us a favor, please.”

“Anything.”

I smiled and patted his shoulder. “Make sure when we settle down, set up half of the tents. Let each couple share a place to sleep together. They deserve it and need as much alone-time as possible before the final battle. And so do you. Cordelia would be pleased, I’m sure of it. Treat her well.”

The blue haired man stopped dead in his tracks. The wheels began to turn in his mind as he knew what my offer meant for the morale of the unit. He must have had ideas for the nights ahead because his face turned a cherry red. I almost felt sorry for him to suggest such a predicament. “I dare say, you sly dastard, that is a great idea…consider it done.”

~

Origin Peak was over the horizon, which meant we were only several miles away. The orange hue in the sky with purplish clouds covering some of the mountain were a sight to be seen. If the situation wasn’t as urgent, a painting would be in session. But not today, not now with the world at stake. We settled at the end of a forest for the afternoon and progressed the necessary preparations for the following day. The War Council voted to leave at dawn and proceed the final attack. I retired to my quarters alone wanting to do last minute pleasure reading. I assumed this would be the last time for myself, but I was interrupted by someone at the entrance.

“Come in.”

Sumia came in backwards dragging in a sack while trying not to trip. I offered a helping hand but she waved me off. I wondered what could be in the belongs.

“So, what brings you here?” I put my novel to the side to give her full attention.

She dumped the belongs near my feet and fidgeted with her hands. “Well, since we are going into our last battle soon, some of the women and I made special equipment for us after Mount Prism and you see…actually, just open the bag. Those are for you.”

I was really curious now. I stared at the beige fabric for too long. Sumia coughed, snapping me out of a daze. I untied the string and reached into the sack. I pulled out armor and clothing. I took out a silver pauldron for my left shoulder, engraved with flowers and the Naga symbol. The rest of the armor matched the metal and provided cover from feet to thigh. The cuisse didn’t fully protect the legs, but that was not a problem. Given the preference of agility or defense, I’d always go with better movement. The last items were the real treats: a royal blue shirt with the Brand of the Exalt stitched as a sky-blue color, pants that resembled jeans in tri-color; black and the two shades of blue in the shirt, and my favorite article which happened to be a black leather coat with symbolic references to dragons. Fangs ran down horizontal were buttons would normally be. A draconic head patch was sown on in the back. It was as if they knew what I liked and made a style to fit my taste.

I opened my mouth as wide as my eyes. “Jeez, I don’t know what to say! This is all really nice. You and the girls outdid yourselves.”

The brunette giggled and blushed at the compliment. “Hey, you aren’t done yet! What is a warrior without a fancy weapon?” She presented me with a sword, but not any blade. It was a special metal hallowed out with blue diagonal pieces in the fuller. It was a Brave sword. Welded properly, one could swing faster, allowing for multiple attacks on an opponent.

“You _really_ shouldn’t have, Sumia. This is wonderful.”

She stood proud with her hands at her hips. “I’m glad. You need to look the part of a hero if you want to be one.”

“Thanks…um, did the others get new armor and weapons as well?”

The pegasus knight answered happily, “Yes, of course! But you have wait until tomorrow. I was given orders to deliver the goods, but no one is to wear their gifts until the morning when we make that last push.”

I knew in an instant who that person was. “I see. Go tell Freddy the suspense is killing me…and thanks again, Sumia.” I chuckled to myself as Sumia exited with a small grin.

“I guess I can wait,” I whispered to myself as I lifted my book from the table and continued to read for the rest of the evening.

~

The sunlight broke through the tent and hit my eyes. I squinted while rubbing them. I turned over and put my feet to the ground. Going through the usual routine, I almost forgot the new items. I threw on the clothes and fastened the armor. The sword stood vertical in the corner, gleaming as if calling for me as its rightful owner. I took a few practice swings and was pleased. I never felt more ready for battle. The eagerness clearly showed with step taken while meeting up in the center of camp.

The Shepherds traded glances with one another in their new outfits. Gasps and jubilant shouts ringed in the air. The styles reflected their own personalities while the overall color coordination were shades of gold, white and either black or blue, depending on the class the person held. The last to arrive were the Exalt and Queen. Chrom wore a cape over his armor and clothing. The white and gold stood out with linings of baby-blue. Cordelia continued to wear her red dress, but her gold-and-white armor overshadowed it. Her sleeves were white with gold trimmings, matching her stockings in similar fashion. She sported a new white scarf as well. Her pauldron was gold-plated and had pegasus feathers sprouting on the bottom. Finally, her wings in her hair were traded out for golden ones.

Only one word could describe the couple: _resplendent._

“Wow, guys…you two look like harbingers of hope and salvation for humanity,” I stood in awe of their presence as I spoke what was on everyone else’s minds. I faced Cordelia specifically and stared into her eyes. “And you, Cordelia…you look amazing, like a real queen.” I tried and failed to not let my jaw drop.

She placed her hands at her hips and smirked. “Oh really? Are you suggesting that I never looked like a queen before?” Cordelia turned to her husband, “Dear, have I always looked dreadful before I wore… _this_?” She showed off moving in a 360-degree spin for all to see. He stood silent enjoy the view.

I tapped on Chrom, startling him. “Hmm? Oh, no! You’ve always been beautiful, Cordelia.”

That response didn’t fly well with the Queen. “Oh really? Then how come you’ve never stared at me like that since our wedding day?”

Chrom was caught red-handed and stalled for a good excuse. “I can explain…you see, well what about that time when we…umm, did that thing?”

“Enough of this.” Frederick inserted himself. “Now is not the time for gawking. The stakes have never been higher; Chrom, they need your leadership.”

Chrom coughed into his hand. “Right. Everyone, I don’t need to remind you what is ahead of us. You can already see the mountain top. We will face against our biggest and deadliest foe, but there will be no greater glory to be obtain and future of promise. I know what each of you are capable of and together, we will defeat that monster. You have my word I will fight to my last breath. Now, are we all ready?”

A roar of agreement echoed.

“Ok, my Shepherds, let’s move.”

~

We reached the base of the grassless, red mountain with an unholy welcome. Aversa waited for the Shepherds with the patience of a lurking predator. Coming down from a rocky top, she held out her arms in greetings. Silence from the Ylisseans as they stopped the march forty yards away.

Clearly upset, she pulled back her hands and frowned when there wasn’t a proper response. “Really, now…still at your little schemes?” The dark mage’s tone deepened. “Butchering Validar wasn't enough? Do you _see_ what your great struggle has won you? Nothing! Master Grima has returned; the world's fate is sealed!”

Chrom and his comrades remained still. Aversa grinded her teeth but then cackled and made her usual obscene gesture with her chest involved.

“Or perhaps you simply seek a tender embrace here at the end, hmm? I'm not completely cruel, you know. Come, I have a kiss for everyone…especially for _you_.” Her long finger pointed at the Great Knight General. Frederick glared back and spat in the ground. He wanted to say something as he moved forward in the ranks, but Chrom put a hand on his breastplate.

“Easy, Frederick. I promise you’ll have her head by the end of the day.” At those words, the general relented. “Shepherds, save Aversa for last.” Everyone nodded and I patted Frederick on the back. Our friend had gone through unimaginable torment for almost two years. This was his time to shine and obtain his revenge, he thought. The Exalt pulled out the Falchion and walked straight. “Charge!”

Aversa gave her signal as numerous Plegians and Grimleal followers sprinted into the battlefield. From brigands to mages to wyvern riders, the enemy was filled with almost every class and rank. Knowing the biggest threat was from above, Virion readied his silver-and-blue bow. Cordelia and Cherche took to the air, trailed by Nowi and Tiki in dragon form. They fought head-on with wyverns and griffons and held them at bay. On the ground, Lissa and Libra provided primary and secondary healing along with Sumia as tertiary support. Chrom, Lucina, Vaike, Sully and Say’ri broke off and traded blows on the mages with the help of a hex from Tharja. She and the remaining group attacked the non-magic users. Despite being outnumbered ten to one, Grima’s allies had no chance. Seeing Cordelia, Cherche and Nowi gaining edge in the sky, Tiki dipped downward and cleared a fiery path with her tremendous breath. The corpses melted in an instant in the consuming blaze. With the odds evening out, I ordered for a trio to advance onto the wicked witch.

“Murderers! You'll pay for taking Master Validar from me!” Aversa sent black magic our way, affecting the progress of pursuit. Henry chanted a protection spell to counter any sneak attacks. After throwing an axe that hit its target, Frederick had a clearing. But Aversa would not go down easy. Throwing everything but a kitchen sink, she was able land a few dark bolts. Henry groaned in pain, but continued to hold his goofy smile. Frederick got knocked off his horse and held his right knee in agony. Aversa swayed her hips walking over to the injured men.

“You just _had_ to make it difficult. This wasn’t necessary. Contrary to belief, I am a forgiving woman.” She stepped on Henry’s stomach, making her way toward the wary man. She picked up his scuffed chin and whispered, “Surrender now, and not only will I spare your life, but I will fulfill your _wildest dreams_.”

Frederick grunted and reached for his lance. Aversa looked down and kicked it away. She laughed manically and took out a dagger from her left boot. What should have been the screams of a dying man were substituted for the shriek of a woman.

“Not today! Your end has come!” Kellam jerked back his bloody spear and mounted it in the dirt. Aversa cried out again with hands on her lower torso. She backed away and fell on her knees. Kellam went over and lifted his friend to his feet. Feeling an object in his hand, Frederick knew what to do. There would be no more taunts and no more reminders of his depressed state over the loss of loved ones. His revenge came not soon enough.

“You picked the wrong god…now starting praying!”

The blade of his sword swooped down. The head rolled downhill. Aversa was no more. Frederick closed his eyes and sighed. He looked back at a red soaked landscape with small embers burning. It was over and Chrom and his people gathered around the general. Sympathies, smiles and comfort in a form of a tidal wave overwhelmed Frederick. The group hug was welcomed and wetness developed on his face.

“Thank you, everyone.”

The cheery moment would have to wait. The air thickened and thunder roared. But the noise was overtaken by a rumbling and then a screech.

“Yikes! What was that?!” Lissa was visibly shaken.

Only one thing could have made that call…

“Grima.” Lucina winced.

“We can defeat him!” yelled Chrom.

The certainty of victory was not shared by all. Even Frederick was frightened. “Milord, how does a man challenge a mountain? Where would one even strike?!”

We zipped glances at each other, hoping someone had an answer. A glowing figure appeared in splendor.

_Naga._

“The fell dragon has a weakness on the nape of his neck. But that weakness will be guarded by his servants. I can send you onto the dragon's back, but the rest is in your hands.”

Everyone bowed respectfully and Chrom rose first. “Then please, milady, and make it quick. We would ask no more of you.” The rest got up. Given the circumstances, we prepared mentally the best we could. How would one pursue to kill a god? But with Chrom as our fearless leader, we claimed we would go into hell with him. The time for words was over; action was required. Our faith in Naga and Chrom would be put to the test.

“Everyone, arm yourselves! One way or another this ends here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this chapter was fun to write. I decided to spin a twist on Frederick's classic "pick a god and pray" line...I hope you like it. Also, the Shepherds are wearing Resplendent armor in case you didn't notice. I thought it would be cool to add.  
> Until next time.  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


	26. The Fell Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Grima is at hand.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Risen were already waiting for us. Snarling, their faces appeared eager for the final conflict. If it was a fight they wanted, then they got hell coming their way. Our thoughts of our fallen friends and future generations flooded our minds as we waited for Chrom’s orders. Grima’s voice entered our ears as if the wind spoke.

“Wretched son of Naga…you will be destroyed!”

Chrom looked back, “Are you ready, Phil?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s finish this.” I regripped my brave sword. I, however, was not ready for bolts of dark lightning from above on our group. The Shepherds fell down in agony, as if a force drained our energy. Some gasped for breath, looking for answers. Others quivered in despair against looming doom. Grima taunted with laughter.

“And so it ends, Phil. See how frail these human bonds of yours are, how short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!”

“We’re not dead yet.” I responded in distain.

Grima sighed, “Detail, details. But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak—permanently.”

_Don’t you dare!_

My negative scream threw off the dragon as it shook it’s ugly head. “No, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends: become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. Refuse, and watch as I tear the flesh from their bones!”

I didn’t believe a word he said, “Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!”

The laughter out of the monster rattled me to the core. It was then I knew my friends were to be shown no mercy. “Well, _of course_ I would. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image. But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!” Grima flicked a wrist and hurled a violet energy ball at me with no time to react.

Darkness overcame my body and without a second longer, I was teleported into a black void. Emptiness filled my surroundings. I couldn’t see anything, not even my hands when glancing down.

_Did I die?_

I touched around to make sure I was alive and in one piece. I was but felt…off. Not knowing where exactly I was, one thing for certain, my friends weren’t around. I couldn’t help them. They couldn’t help me. Trapped and suffocating. Despair began to win the mental battle.

_Where am I!?_

“Where your god wills you to be. Now if you will excuse me, I have some fleas on my back to take care of.”

Grima left me in the void. Alone and hopeless, my legs lifted and carried me nowhere. No sign of an exit. No light. Just…myself. And negative thoughts. That was until I heard a faint noise.

“Whose there?”

The voice came in and out. I shuffled around quickly trying to find the source. I still saw nothing. But it was clearer when I froze to listen more intently.

“Fight ba—! —ave to keep —ing! Fight back, Phil! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!”

**_Chrom?_ **

“C-Chrom? Chrom! Chrom, I can hear you!” I cupped my hands to my lips. A screech intercepted any more communication from the Exalt.

Grima hissed. “What?! No! You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken!”

“Come back to us, Phil!” I recognized the voice as Lissa. One by one, the remaining Shepherds cried out. I heard all of them clearly and they gave me the strength to fight against Grima’s dark powers.

“I know it would take more than this to stop you!” – Frederick

“You gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!” – Sully

“History is watching, Phil! The bards would sing of your triumph!” – Virion

“On your feet, soldier! Don't make ol' Teach give ya a lecture!” – Vaike

“Wake up, Phil! Only I get to oversleep!” – Stahl

“Arise from your hypnopompic state! You are sorely needed here!” – Miriel

“Hello? Can you hear me? Should I shout it?” – Kellam

“Phil, remember all the days we spent together!” – Sumia

“Answer us, Phil!” – Lon’qu

“Do not rob the taguel of one of our last true champions!” – Panne

“Up and at 'em, Phil! One dragon ought to be a piece of cake!” – Gaius

“We're all right here by your side!” – Cordelia

“Gregor will snap you out of it! Gregor does with the yelling!” – Gregor

“I thought I was your favorite dragon! Forget about Grima!” – Nowi

“The gods gave you to us. I do not believe they wish you taken away!” – Libra

“Get up, Phil! No one goes down without my say so.” – Tharja

“Please, Phil! I still haven't shown you my new dance!” – Olivia

“Minerva wants you back, and so do I!” – Cherche

“I know the darkness is warm and delicious, but too much of a good thing is just bad!” – Henry

“You have earned my trust and my love, sir. Now return to us!” – Lucina

“Aye, awaken! You cannot leave now, with my debt to you unpaid!” – Say’ri

“Pull it together, lad! Death is overrated, believe me!” – Basilio

“You don't bow to dragons. You break them!” – Flavia

“I need ya to come on back, y'hear?!” – Donnel

“You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that, Phil!” – Tiki

Air escaped my lungs as I closed my eyes and turned to my happy place. The first day I met the Shepherds. Training sessions. Eating and laughing during the meals. Helping each other with the chores with a smile on our faces. The poker games. The thrill of victory after each battle. These were the people I was proud to call my friends.

“Stop this at once! Silence those wretched voices! You are all powerless, frail, insignificant! You are _nothing_!” Grima cried out. Attempting at one last desperation, he lashed out. A smile arose on my face, but I couldn’t lavish in his failure for long as my friends needed me.

“Return to us, Phil! Your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon's might!” Chrom said in the not-so-far distance. The bonds between us could never be broken.

“I'm coming, Chrom! Hold on!” I fisted my hands and mentally unleashed the power of the bonds. The chains of darkness were no more. Unaware of how I manage to get back to reality, I gasped out loud. Sweat stained my shirt, but I didn’t care. My eyes reflected the faces of all the Shepherds and it was pleasing.

Naga’s voice filled our ears. “Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!” A spell overtook us. We felt rejuvenated and able to withstand any army. And right in front of us on Grima’s back was a legion. “Hear my words, Awakener! Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able!”

“Ok, we got it, let’s go!” I yelled, trying to distract Chrom and the others from the warnings Naga would speak of. After what just transpired, I didn’t want Chrom to know if I struck Grima with a fatal blow, I would fade away again. The dashing movements made by Chrom lead me to assume he didn’t hear anymore. The rest charged as well as we put the Grimleal abominations on the defense. Their numbers were massive and would intimate most, but not us. Not after all we’ve been through. The world’s fate was at hand in the final battle. No choice but to fight…and win.

And winning was what we were doing. Forming a wedge, the red eyed monstrosities were cut down or zapped with magic. The pace was heightened in order to get to the neck of Grima as fast as possible. It was easy to stand ground, but that would mean eventually being swarmed by Grima’s minions and no hope of escape. We pushed with might with our steel and spells. Upon reaching the first vertebrae, the doppelganger stood unamused.

I waited a long time for this as I moved to the front. The fell beast waved a pale finger at me.

“ _Return to me...come...we are one and the same_.” It hissed.

I decided my response was best with my blade. Grima withdrew a sword. I swung first, steel meeting steel. After an even match, Lucina and Frederick joined up, but were thrown back by the dark magic from Grima’s free hand. Caught looking back, I felt metal in my right shoulder. I cowered. My instinct was to grab my shoulder but I fought off the pain. My counters failed me as I was slashed across the torso, ripped my shirt. I became the color red after Grima toyed around with multiple hits. He could have ended it there and I wasn’t sure why.

“Just say when and I will spare you. You are defeated.” The fell dragon mocked.

I opened my mouth but coughed up blood. I swung wildly but got only air. Grima kicked, sending me to the scaley ground. The sword left my hand and I crawled to retrieve it, only for it to be shoved aside.

“I gave you every opportunity for the ultimate greatness. You were to be worshiped and glorified…and feared. And for what? Now, your demise is eminent. I am Grima! I am Despair! You will di-”

The dragon was cut off from the final blow. It looked below to see a Falchion in its chest. Sparks danced around the blade and body as Grima saw in horror. Chrom pulled the sword back and thrusted it into Grima once more for certain. The scream it made was deafening and one noise I didn’t want to hear again.

“Chrom!” I yelled. “Listen, you…you should have let me…”

The fell dragon screeched once last time before collapsing and withered away, along with his followers.

**_He doesn’t realize._ **

“I think ‘thanks’ are in order,” he reached out a hand. I paused to reflect on the implications. A mumble brought me back to my senses and he lifted me up.

“Yeah, thanks for saving me. I had it under control.” I brushed off the dried blood from my clothes and armor.

“Sure, you tell yourself that,” Chrom smiled and put away his Falchion. “You look like hell, by the way.”

I laughed, “Sure do. We just went through hell.” I slapped him on the back. “And I would go through hell again with you, friend.”

“Same here.”

We turned around at the cheers from our comrades. Everyone made out alive to our relief. They didn’t look in any better shape than us. We all wore different shades of red and the stains would be permanent. It was a shame I had to discard my soiled and torn shirt and jeans. I was very fond of the outfit that Sumia made. I motioned to her.

“Hey. Looks like I’ll be needing new clothes. Sorry about the mess.”

She busted out in giggles. “Oh stop! You know I can make you another set. I’m grateful you’re alive!”

“So am I, Sumia,” I looked at each face surrounding me and I smiled. “And I am thankful for each and every one of you here. Our bonds will never be broken and today, we just proved that!”

Hoorays of jubilee filled the air as Naga transported us to solid ground. The sky was clear. I couldn’t recall the last time I was glad to see birds flying and chirping and the sun up high. I looked away when my eyes watered.

I walked up to each Shepherd and gave thanks and hugs. Vaike gave the hardest, almost crushing my ribs, but it was worth it. After rounds of embracing each other, Naga spoke.

“Well done, Awakener. I am pleased with your ability to defeat the fell dragon. You and the next generation will enjoy fruitful and peaceful lives.” Shouts of joy went around, except out of me. I knew what Naga would say next.

“Grima is sealed away for another thousand years and will not be your problem.”

The cheers ceased and bewilderment came about.

“What does that mean?” Chrom interjected. “Phil, did you know about this?”

I sighed, “I did. And I tried to warn you, but everyone was too excited and geared up for the final battle. I refused to be a buzz-kill and take away your happiness.”

“Well, you certainly are now!” Lissa cried out. Tears flowed on her cheeks. The others followed up with similar reactions and pouting.

Lucina broke the silence. “I saw what the future holds if Grima wins. It is…unpleasant. He will come back and we must train up all in the future to prevent his destruction again! Our efforts must be tenfold! We must…”

Lucina broke down, but her father comforted her. “Easy there. Don’t work yourself up. Let’s try to relax, at least for a moment?”

She wiped away her tears. “Yes. You are right.”

“Hey, we defeated an evil dragon. That alone is enough for celebration. We can focus on the future another time.” I patted Lucina on her back.

“What do you propose we do now?” Chrom asked while folding his arms.

I grinned at my friend, and the rest.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Took a while; I've been in a funk lately. Hope you enjoy. Wasn't sure about the quotes from each Shepherd but I figured this would work...for now.  
> Discord server of fun:  
>  https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


	27. Sandibar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is revealed about a possible Outrealm gate. Would you go home with much uncertainty or stay in Ylisstol with the Shepherds?

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Even though Ylisstol was unaffected by Grima’s former presence, that didn’t mean the rest of Ylisse was not impacted. The road back to the capital was sobering with the many towns in rumble. The landscape was terraformed with decayed trees and brown fields. Time would heal the wounds of the land and no doubt the people would rebuild.

Grima left a number and Chrom would need to compose a census to finalize the death toll. The fell dragon was dead, but somehow felt he was still lurking around. Perhaps so in the hearts of evil men. But that thought was not a pleasant one to dwell on, at least not for a thousand years.

We got to Ylisstol with the warmest of welcomes in about a week. It was like the home coming after the Plegian War except this time, no more major battles looming over the horizon. True peace and tranquilly.

With no more distractions and wartime responsibilities, it was only naturally for the Shepherds to couple up. The most open secret was Gaius and Sumia and they were to be wed first, shortly after the baby was born. Sumia felt it in her that would be any day now. Gaius stated at a poker game a long time ago he wanted to name it Gaius Belfour Jr if it was a boy or Cynthia if a girl. I was honored to be named his best man. Unfortunately, that meant I had to help with a lot of the planning. I was already swamped in piles of paperwork that Frederick delivered on behalf of Chrom. Needless to say, I was overworked and exhausted every day.

It wasn’t Chrom’s fault; he needed the help. Never once did I envy his position of power. But if there was one thing he was good at, it was delegating the work. He was also fair and let me take a day off after a while. I decided to use my time wisely and go around the city gathering supplies for Gaius’ wedding. It was eight days away; better to get started now than last minute shopping.

Every corner I turned there was someone to greet me like royalty or a long-life friend.

**_What did I do to deserve this? Everyone is so nice to me and this is new._ **

I already knew the answer, but receiving the love from total strangers was hearth warming and foreign. Seeing the faces, whether hugging a family member or doing a charitable deed, that is what the Shepherds fought for. This shopping adventure opened my eyes to what a bright future looked like in practice and one that I was grateful to be a part of.

Crossing off my list of items, I needed one more thing: flowers. And lots of them. I knew just the place too and proceeded in the general direction on the cobblestone road. I got to the front door of the shop and was about to turn the knob. I overheard a conversation that I wish I didn’t eavesdrop on.

“What do you mean we ran out of wootz?” A feminine voice yelled through the walls. “We just got a batch in two weeks ago and I am _not_ going back to that gate to see my sisters!”

The bell above rang. The conversation ceased immediately. The red head owner stared at me as if she saw a ghost. She dismissed what I assumed to be an employee as the sullen petite girl went to the back of the shop and closed a curtain behind her.

I cleared my throat. “Pardon me, miss, I am looking for something.”

The owner perked up and became flamboyant in her demeanor. “Yes! Welcome to The Shoppe of Anna, where we sell the best for the best prices! Now, handsome, what can I get for you?”

I blushed, “Oh stop it, you only flatter yourself.”

“Oh really? Then tell me why your face is as red as my hair, hm?”

Her smirk caught me. “Ok, fine, I accept your compliment. Anyways, I am looking for flowers.”

“You have come to the right place, sir! We have a special sale on…these flowers right here! They are opulary and bring good fortune to those that have more. You do want good luck, right?” She glared me down pushing hard on the yellow florae.

I waved her off. “No thanks, those aren’t the ones I’m looking for. You see, my friend is getting married soon and we need neutral white flowers. Lots of them, too.”

I swore I thought I saw Anna frown but she closed her eyes and smiled. “No problem, sir! We have lots of them! Take your pick of roses, lilies, camellia, peony, hydrangea…”

“I’ll take them all.” I placed a large sack on the table counter. A few of the gold coins spilled out. The metal glimmered in Anna’s eyes as she tried not to drop her jaw in excitement. She grabbed the payment and placed it below in the register.

“You got a deal mister! Harriett, please prepared order 322 for this wonderful customer!” Anna cupped her hands and turned back to me. “Harriett will deliver the order to your location tomorrow morning if that is ok?” She slid a piece of paper along with a pen on the table. I wrote down at the courtyards of the castle on behalf of Exalt Chrom. Anna noticed and shouted again at Harriett to make it fast.

“Another happy customer! Please come again!” Anna waved expecting I would leave, but not yet. I had one unexpected order of personal business to take care of first.

“Not so fast, Anna.” I held up a hand. “I got some questions for you.”

“Ask, sir.”

“I couldn’t help but overhear you earlier screaming at your friend.”

Anna yelped, “Oh my! I thought I was discreet. What did you hear exactly?”

“Enough.”

Anna started to sweat. “Please, handsome, I’ll do anything! Don’t go reporting to the authorities! Harriett just got here to help me, I swear!”

I was confused. What mischief was Anna up to? I didn’t care. “What? Umm…sure. Anyways, I heard you say ‘gate’…something about your sisters? What is this _‘gate’_?”

Anna sighed and relieve came across her face. “Gate...Oh! It I was talking about an Outrealm gate.”

I knew it. So, it _does_ exist.

“Did I hear you right, Anna? You just said an ‘Outrealm gate’?” She nodded. “And please, if you be so kind…” I reached in my pocket and took out a few gold coins. “Where can I find this gate?”

~

Anna told the truth. A portal existed on an island very few had heard of. Sandibar. I hired a few sailors to go there to confirm and only one came back alive. But he did verify that such a gate was there.

I didn’t handle the information well. I rudely gave him the rest of his pay and shrugged him off. I hope he won’t judge me for how I acted. The wedding was the next night and there was no way I would be able to sleep. I pondered over leaving my friends and going back home. How could I desert them again when I promised I wouldn’t? Home…I wanted to see my family especially my wife. It’s been years since I’ve seen her. I wanted to see her beautiful face again. Rationally, entering the portal would not guarantee I would even make it home. Too much could go wrong. And everything is terrific here. Peace, happiness, the Shepherds…I would be throwing all that away.

Despite the risk, I worked myself up with determination to give it a try. I had to reach the Outrealm gate.

I had to let the Shepherds know about this first and give my last goodbyes. That would wait until after the wedding. Sumia and Gaius didn’t deserve their best day ever to be ruined by this revelation. It could wait.

~

“What’s wrong, Phil? You aren’t enjoying the festivities?”

No. How could I, knowing I would be leaving the Shepherds? The balcony was a good hiding spot after I gave the best man’s speech…that was until I got caught. I tried my best to be happy for Gaius and Sumia, but not even consuming alcohol would allow me to have such pleasure. Faking smiles didn’t mask my sadness; Chrom saw through. I refused to tell him the truth.

I darted my eyes, “Fine! Everything is fine! What a swell night it is tonight. Look at all the stars out!”

Chrom didn’t move with folded arms. “What is the matter with you? How much did you drink?”

“None, I swear!”

“I know you have something on your mind. What’s wrong?”

A puff of air escaped my lips. “Guess I can tell you, but I was saving it for later. Promise me you won’t tell the others?”

“Depends.”

I stood more frozen than a polar bear. But I braced for his reaction. “Chrom...they found an Outrealm gate.”

His face gave me more dread than anticipated. He knew the implications. “Phil…are you saying you are…”

I held up a hand, “Yes I am. In a week, leaving.”

The words pierced through Chrom’s heart. I left him once and now I was leaving his side again. In doing so, the absence would most likely be permanent.

“Why would you leave us yet again?”

I choked up, “Because…I miss my family back home. I just knew if there was ever a chance to go back home, I’d take it. I am aware of the risks involved, but by god, I have to try.” Chrom’s face began to water up as was mine. “Chrom, I consider this my home too. You’ve been so kind. But…I have to go see my wife.”

The lord wiped his face. “As much as I hate to see you go, I won’t stop you. This is your decision and I will honor it.”

“Thank you, friend.” I gave him a giant hug despite him towering over me.

“Now, come back inside. I’m sure everyone misses your presence.”

“That’s ok,” I waved him off, “I think I’ll stay out here for a while longer.”

Chrom left without a word leaving me to my thoughts. Am I making the right choice? Again, my mind went about like the waves as I gazed into the dark sky above. Music from inside made its way outside. The violin and piano notes were soothing. I hummed to the tune before my spine crawled at the sound of a voice.

“Hi there.”

_A very familiar voice._

“I hope I’m not disturbing something, but would…would you like to dance with me?”

**_Guess I have to thank Chrom later._ **

I turned around with a gleam. “Yes, Cordelia.” She took my arm and we slowly made it to the dance floor. I held her hips as she wrapped around my neck. My heart pounded away with smiles on our faces. Any insecurities of having two left feet melted away.

“You aren’t so bad.” I whispered to the crimson queen.

As soon as she giggled, that was when I realized my accident as my eyes widen. I said those exact words to my wife at our wedding. It happened, the memories of my first dance with my wife came flooding back. She was the same height and body type as Cordelia’s. The way we danced was eerily similar. I could see mentally my wife right in front of me. It felt real, but it wasn’t. My rational self came back. Cordelia was not my woman and my wife was not here. My smile faded away along with the last tunes of the background music.

I bowed, “Thank you for the dance, Cordelia. I have to go now.” My feet quickened the pace as I walked out the main doors, leaving a confused redhead behind.

“Love, is Phil ok?”

Chrom held his wife, reassuring her. “He has…a lot on his mind now.”

She scrunched her face, “Please tell me. I need to know about his wellbeing and I want to help. He’s been acting like a recluse.”

Chrom nodded his head. “He is not going to forgive me…fine, I’ll tell you. But make sure no one else knows…Phil claims he found the Outrealm gate. I don’t know how, but he knows of the one in Sandibar.”

Cordelia gasped holding her hands to her lips. “No! That means…”

“One week, he said.”

“Love, this isn’t right! This isn’t fair! Everything is perfect now with no more war. Why would he leave us? This is his home, right? Where would he go?” Cordelia sobbed on Chrom’s shoulder.

The Exalt embraced his wife, “His home is beyond here, darling. He has a family he is seeking out. He is married, you know. He misses her.”

Chrom wiped away Cordelia’s tears. “I know, love, but…I’m going to miss him. He has done so much for us and everyone. While I understand his decision, I don’t necessarily agree.”

“Let him be.”

“Ok,” Cordelia nodded. “But…we should tell the others, right?”

Chrom rubbed his chin. Phil is going to be furious at me, he thought. “Tomorrow.”

~

I didn’t sleep well that night. I didn’t care anymore because the nightmares were over. But I tossed all night thinking about my wife. I almost forgot what she looked like, but that dance with Cordelia helped. Whether I missed her flowing brunette hair or her deep blue eyes the most, I sorely missed all of her. In a chill, I jumped out of bed in a cold sweat, except it wasn’t sticky and gross. It was just cold water. Someone must have pulled a prank, but this was not a funny moment.

“Wake up, you dastard!”

Surprisingly, all of the Shepherds were either in my room or outside the door. I glanced around to peer at their angry faces. Sully put the bucket down.

“Please, Phil! Don’t leave us again!” A distraught Nowi tugged at my shirt.

Frederick the Wary pushed the manakete to the side. “Explain yourself and your intentions.”

His narrow eyes forced the truth out of me as I coughed. “Ok, fine. I found information from a merchant in town that an Outrealm gate existed. So, I hired a small crew to confirm the location. It is on an island far south from here. My intentions were to go back…home.”

Commotion echoed in the wooden quarters. Chrom had to settle everyone down. “Stop! Everyone! Let the man finish.”

“Thank you. I know this is crazy and dangerous and much is still unknown. But I miss my family. I miss my wife. I want to see them again. You may hate me or disagree, but…please understand. And know this: all of you are a second family to me. And if there is any way I can return; I will come back and visit.”

The angered looks became sullen. They knew I meant every word and that there was no changing my decision. This would be possibly a final good-bye.

The Queen of Ylisse came forward, “Phil. You are correct in saying we don’t agree with your choice. I certainly do not.” She paused to sigh then smiled. “And yet, I respect your wishes. You are a great friend and you will be missed dearly. Your wife must be someone very special, causing you to make such a rash move. Please give her my regards.”

I nodded as each of the other Shepherds came up and we hugged in one big embrace. Now I really felt like a jerk for leaving them but I already decided I would go. Donnel broke the silence.

“Hey, you reckon on one last poker game? Winner take all!”

A grin grew, “Absolutely!” I noticed Vaike, Sully, Gregor and several others were excited for one last rodeo at the card game, but not everyone played. “Also, I promise to make time for everyone. So, two weeks then?”

That was when all the Shepherds lit up with glowing eyes. After a few quick remarks, everyone exited. I sat on the bed, looking at a mirror from across. Besides the fact I needed to shave, I saw someone; someone that I was actually proud of. I got up and got dressed. As soon as I closed the door, a maid turned the corner. She bowed.

“Pardon me sir, but I am Martha and I will be in charge of packing your belongings.”

“Did Chrom order this?” I folded my arms.

“Yes sir.”

“Understood. Thank you very much. My room is behind me. I very much appreciate your help.”

She laughed with closed eyes. “My pleasure! It is my job, after all.”

Arriving in the courtyard, I immediately got to spending quality time with the Shepherds, starting with the poker gang with a table and coins already laid out for us.

~

I lost track of time as two weeks became three. I fulfilled my vow of spending time with every single Shepherd. Activities ranged from archery with Virion, counter spell concoctions with Tharja, to silent prayer time with Libra. The last sunset was spent with the Exalt family. I took them to the cliff where I almost confessed my feelings for Cordelia.

“Does this place look familiar to anyone here?” My eyes darted to Cordelia.

“Yes. This is where I threw my homemade javelin that reminded me too much of my pegasus sisters.”

“You made a javelin all by yourself, mother?” Lucina asked with full curiosity.

Cordelia widen her lips and nodded while holding her daughter tight.

“This is also the place, Lucina…I almost confessed to your mom.” The Lowell family looked with intrigue and pondered, especially Lucina. “Once, I thought I loved her. I forgot about my own family at one time when I assumed there was no way for me to return home.” I could tell I had all their attention so I elaborated more. “But I knew I would be doing a wrong. So, I suppressed my feelings and became selfless. I knew your mom still had feelings for your father. I did what I thought was best for both of them. I loved both your parents so much that I wanted them to be happy together. I encouraged them to… _pair up_ , so to speak.”

Chrom placed a hand on me. “And we are very thankful for all you’ve done for us. We couldn’t be happier than we are now. You are like family to us.”

“Thank you, Chrom.”

“Father,” Lucina turned her head up. “Didn’t Phil scream at you at one point?”

Chrom raised a brow and then the lightbulb went off, “Ah, yes. He did. He definitely told me off and I deserved it.”

“And he told me to run and confess to your father, Lucy.”

Lucina rubbed her neck, “Guess I owe you a lot, sir Phil.”

Chrom squinted at his daughter, “Lucina, you know he doesn’t like being called ‘sir’. Try something less formal and more personal. Remember, he is like _family_.”

Lucina blushed, “Ok. I’m sorry…I guess I owe a lot…Uncle Phil.”

The words came as a shock. Even though I was not a real uncle, I felt like an uncle in a sense, so I accepted. I smirked, “A simple ‘thanks’ would be a good start. That’s all I need.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome…Lucy.” She got red in the red as I patted her on the head. I began to walk away, “Anyways, I’ll leave you three to enjoy the sunset. See you all in the morning.”

They waved as I left them in their peaceful moment of reflection and family bonding. I slowed down to peer into the orange and blue sky one more time. It would have made for a beautiful painting. Maybe one day I will take up the hobby. I arrived at my empty room except for a bed and two drawers and candles. Finding my perfect position, I slept very well that night before the big day.

~

The morning mood wasn’t as depressing as I anticipated. That did not mean I was not melancholy. I faked happy faces during the last meal in the mess hall, until the moment Stahl stuffed his mouth in an eating competition against Vaike and vomited. I lost all composure and proceeded to cry in tears, first in laughter then in sadness. The tears dripped onto my muffin, making it inedible. The muffin didn’t matter; these were the moments I would miss the most.

The port was about a four-day travel and I could not make the captain wait on me. I gathered my oversized bags as I made rounds to say farewells to my friends. Chrom was last and my face was red and watery by the time I shook his hand.

“I’ll be just fine. See you soon enough, friend.”

~

We arrived to Sandibar in one piece. A storm blew in the sea, causing much nausea and discomfort. The captain recommended to turn around but I persuaded to go through. Was it wise? No, but no one was injured so the gamble paid off. The white sand greeted us with trees similar to palm back at home. No human development in sight allowed for thick vegetation growth in the forest. The small group, lead by the captain, pulled out steel swords and cut down the brushwood. The sweltering heat was near overwhelming in our march.

“How far until we reach the gate, Captain?”

He pulled out a map and pointed at the location. “Looks like we about-”

Before he could finish, an ungodly shriek rang among the jungle. The red eyes glowed first, followed by their purple skin. The Risen returned. Or, perhaps, they never left. Whatever the answer, they were real and hungry for human flesh. Not knowing the skills of the sailors with a weapon, I did not want to take my chances. I grabbed the map from the Captain and sprinted east. According to the paper, we were already near the structure. Brushing off and dodging the branches, I could hear the blood-curdling screams from behind. The few minutes seemed like hours in the huffing and puffing, but I eventually made it to a clearing. And there it was, in its glory and splendor, the Outrealm gate.

Another screech echoed. I was not told, unfortunately, how the portal work. Frantically looking around for a sign, I picked up a pebble and threw it at the structure and…nothing happened. The Risen were approaching and fast. But the closer they got, something flickered like lightning. An aqua plasma came into view. This was it.

_The portal._

No time left, I jumped without a thought into the void, leaving the monsters behind.

**_I’m coming home!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Onto post game content.  
> Join our discord if you wish: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


	28. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homecoming is not pleasant. Phil meets the Second Generation Shepherds. Another portal emerges. Also, you don't mess with a bunny.

Chapter Thirty

I woke up in a haze on the grass, not unlike when I arrived in Ylisse. Shaking off the cobwebs, I picked myself up to study my surroundings. I recognized the water tower, or what was left in the rubble. The gray skies produced silence. The main road was impassable; the black asphalt missing in the street was found along sidewalks, inside collapsed stores and even on tops of remaining roofs. The town was not destroyed by a bomb. No, something worse happened. I could confirm I was in my hometown, but not the time.

I spun around looking for any human interaction but none was in sight. My legs started to move east. With no operational vehicles, walking would take around six hours. The raised and lowering of the terrain made the travel feel like climbing a small mountain. Delaware was known for being flat and this was unnatural. I dreaded to think what caused all this, but I did have one guess.

Halfway to my house, my fears were confirmed. The skies turned purple with flashes of lightning. The thunder roared first before the cry. A sound I never wanted to hear again filled my eardrums.

Grima.

Not seen but heard, I ran home as fast as I could. My lungs burned and my knees felt heavy. That didn’t matter. I had a wife to get to…if she was even home at this point. But I had to find out for myself. When I got home, I broke the front door and screamed several times for my spouse. No response. Running up through the debris of hardwood and drywall, I found her body…lifeless. I flipped her over to see her blood-soaked clothes and began CPR. Neither my breath nor tears could bring her back to life. I held her tight, mixing the water from my face with her blood. Time stood still and I didn’t care if Grima arrived at the door.

“I love you, dear! I’ll see you on the other side. Just…wait for me.”

The crying ceased with a different sound from above. It was not a dragon but machinery. A Boeing CH-47 Chinook lowered from the dark clouds. A military personal slid the door and stretched out a hand. Without a second thought, I grabbed his hand and was lifted into the helicopter.

“Are you Phil, uh…”

“Phil is fine, just call me Phil.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” the man shook my hand. “I am Rodney. We are so thankful we found you. Been looking for over a week now.”

“What’s going on, Rodney? Where are we going?” I asked dusting myself off the blood and tears. Anywhere but at the current location was fine by me.

“Your questions will be answered soon enough in the debriefing.” The helmeted man pulled out an Aquafina water bottle. “Drink this and relax. Our ETA is 1800 hours.”

~

At the undisclosed location, Rodney, myself, and the two pilots landed without turbulence. I jumped to the ground and was taken through a steel door. In the elevator, we went down pretty far. I didn’t count, but it was longer than a minute. Upon opening, I was surprised to see the many artifacts. I recognized a few but the one that startled me the most was a sword. It was none other than…

“Falchion! That is the Falchion!” I pointed as we walked away from the glass holding. “And that’s Missiletainn! And Sol!”

“Please keep moving, sir.” An officer in black pushed me forward. It was confusing; how could these artifacts be real and in seemingly pristine condition? More and more questions formed in my head but when I saw a brunette woman in a lab coat, I sensed I would obtain the answers.

“Ah, greetings Phil!” She pulled out her hand and I responded in kind taking it. “We’ve been expecting you. You are like a hero around these parts!” Her glitter in her eyes dimed down after a glare from her superior. “I am sure you have many questions, so follow me.”

“I do. For starters, what’s your name and where the heck am I?” I asked trailing the brunette.

Without looking back, she answered. “Doctor Cindy Howard. And I’m sorry, but I have no authority to answer that.”

I paused and guessed the first top secret place I could think of. “Area 51.” That caused the woman to stop and smile. “I can not confirm nor deny the existence of such a place.”

I knew what she meant and nodded. “I understand. I don’t want to put your job in jeopardy.” Eventually we turned a corner in the poorly lit hallway and I was taken in a dark room with one chair and a desk.

“Please, sit down. We will get started right away.”

A line of scientists and doctors entered the room, appearing to be in their 20’s. They stood at the desk with their notepads and metal pens wearing the traditional gowns for those in such positions. I folded my arms, “Ok, looks like there’s enough people here. Anyone want to enlighten me? What is going on!? And why is Grima-”

A man in glasses held up a hand. “In do time, Phil. But let’s go around and introduce ourselves. I am Professor Lawrence Burten. Next to me is Professor Degel Pierce, this is Doctor Noria Majure and this is…”

I interrupted him, raising a hand. “First names are fine with me as I am prone to forget full names. And no titles, please. I assume you are all doctors or professors of some sort. No need to be formal.”

Laurent sighed, “Indeed, that is most understandable. I’ll start over. I am Lawrence, this is Degel, Noria, Chambray, Lazlow, Odin, Cindy, Natasha, Jerry, and Selena.”

The last one, a red-headed woman. I recognized her standoffish mannerisms and name. I stared at her for too long, making her uncomfortable.

“Excuse me? Are you daft?”

“No, I am not _daft_ as you put it, Selena…if that is even your real name, professor.” I folded my arms.

“What are you insinuating, sir?” A tall, chiseled man spat out.

I grew impatient. “Bull. Don’t try to pull a fast one on me. You all got false names to hide something, isn’t that right… _Laurent_?”

The man with spectacles coughed and pretended to clean his eyepiece. “What made you come to deduce that reasoning?”

“Because I believe I know all of you…at least, your parents.” I picked out the ones I knew for certain first. “You are Kjelle. Noire. Nah. Inigo. Gerome. Owain. Yarne. Cynthia. And…Severa.” The looks of bewilderment confirmed my reservations.

The redheaded woman still was unflustered. She turned her head in disgust. I called out her name again. Her angry demeanor changed with a sharp tongue.

“Yeah, what do you want?”

“I…”

 ** _Your parents are safe_** is what I wanted to say. The words never came. Instead, an image of a previous dream came to mind. Cordelia. Severa. At the waterpark. She could have been my daughter. Maybe in another life, but I didn’t want my brain to wander down that road.

“Well, spit it out! Gosh!”

“You don’t have to put up a front, you know? You are a strong woman; there is no need to act tough. I know you’ve been through a lot…all of you, in fact.”

“How did you know, sir?” A stern, pink-haired man growled.

“Easy, Gerome. The hair colors. And your mannerisms, like the way you’re all standing.”

Yarne unsettlingly paced around the room. “You said you knew…my mother. And father. How are they doing?”

“Peace, Yarne, relax.” I walked over and grabbed him. “Gregor is still his jolly self and Panne is still calling everyone a ‘manspawn’. They are just fine.” This relieved the hairy man as he ceased fidgeting. “All your parents are fine, by the way. But, tell me, what is going on?”

“Before when that monstrous creature arrived in our timeline,” Laurent explained, “My mother spoke of one of her experiments with time displacement. I didn’t believe her at first, but one day, I found one of her books on the subject and studied heavily during the much free time I had when she was away in her work. Then we found-”

Inigo stepped forwarded, “I’m sure Laurent can explain the boring details, but I don’t think Phil wants that. We found that Outrealm gate. It took us far in the future. Since then, we’ve been following Laurent’s lead on how to defeat Grima once and for all. Isn’t that right, dear?” Indigo winked at the ponytailed woman next to him. Clearly not amused, she sucked in air and jabbed her pen in his rib.

“You can die quickly if you don't shut up! Stop wasting your breath. I'm not the sort of floozy to swoon over the crap of trite flattery, you already know that! Go eat-” Severa paused, seeing the room fixated on the couple.

“Love. Funny thing.” Kjelle shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow. “Whatever. Anyways, how does all this involve me?”

“D-Do you still have that blue device?” A shy Noire spoke up.

I reached in my pocket, feeling plastic. I pulled out the 3DS console and presented it to Noire. She fumbled it around in her hands and gently handed it off to Laurent.

“Using technology in this era,” he went on to ramble, “we were able to connect the Nintendo 3DS to a portal. However, the government was catching on to our trials…and our identities.”

Nah expounded, “We moved fast in our research. Hacking into all 3DS systems, we noticed you just finished up the last level on a harder mode. You, Phil, had several ‘save’ files. That was enough to convince us that you knew of our world intimately enough for our liking.”

“What?”

“What she is saying, Phil, is that we chose you!” Cynthia answered with flare.

“Let me get this straight,” I rubbed the hairs on my chin. “All of you went forward in time, tested stuff in Area 51, hacked into my game when I was sleeping and somehow transported me to the world of Archanea? And you wanted me to help kill Grima?”

Laurent smiled, “Excellent! Your comprehension spared me the botheration of further explication.”

“Ok, well, I got some bad news.”

“We already know about Grima, Phil.” Gerome spat. “You failed the mission.”

“Hey now, Gerome, be nice to our friend!” Noire cried. The redheaded man scoffed.

“It wasn’t my fault. I wanted to land the final blow,” I flicked my wrist. “But then Chrom went ahead and slashed the dragon with his Falchion.”

The room became depressed with the miserable looks on their faces. I didn’t blame them. They did everything in their power to help stop an Apocalypse and I failed. _I failed_.

“Anyways,” I startled the group, “where’s Lucina and Brady?”

The lone door opened and a woman trotted in. “I am here.”

“Lucina!” I gasped. “Glad to see you, but-”

She pointed a finger at me, “Not now. No time to explain.” Lending over to Laurent and whispered something inaudible. He dropped his belongings.

“Everyone, we had a code 5-5. Proceed to evacuate now!”

While everyone scrambled to the exit, I froze in confusion. “Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?”

Kjelle grabbed my arm, “Brady didn’t make it, I assume. Now come on, let’s go. Risen have infiltrated the vicinity.”

“Risen!?”

As much as I wanted to process all the information landed on me, the overriding sense of fleeing and fighting the Risen took over. Going down the hall, we traced our way to the archives. Gerome and Kjelle punched through glass to retrieve the ancient axes Helswath and Hauteclere. Cynthia causally pressed a button and the remaining imprisoned weapons.

“Show offs,” jeered Yarne as he grabbed a beast stone. The remaining Shepherd children seized swords, lances and tomes with Owain hesitant. His eyes glimmered reflecting his favorite blade.

“The blade of legend and song. I feel its power coursing through me! At last, my sword hand lays calm. Come, Missiletainn, destiny beckons!”

“Gods!” Severa grunted, “Just get the damn sword and let’s go already!”

Owain brushed her and picked up the grip, still staring in full awe. Cynthia tapped on my shoulder and stretched out her hands. She was carefully presenting a sword. I took it and examined each part. The first thing anyone would notice was the massive size. The blade alone was over three feet long. I saw my reflection in the golden blade. The point was triangular. The guard was short and cut on an angle. A dazzling green stone was placed in the rain guard. White wraps crossed around the grip down the small pommel. This was no other than Ragnell.

“Woah.” I grinned, “This is nice. I think I know how to use this.” I winked at the woman that looked similar to Sumia.

“You’re welcome! Now, let’s play the hero and smite down the fiends!”

“Hold on,” Gerome interrupted. “We could use one more helper.” The tall man whistled and several seconds later, a reptilian yelp and flapping wings were heard. The wyvern came to the call of her master and Gerome scratched under her jaw. “Death will always have its due,” he spoke to the dragon, “but perhaps it will accept a few substitutions. Come, my dear Minerva. Join me on one final fight.”

Noticing everyone present and armed properly, the lead scientist pushed up his glasses.

“Follow me, everyone,” Laurent waved us on as he flipped his key card at the reinforced door. Flying open, we were welcomed by a hallway with emergency yellow lights as the only source of sight. Keeping close to one another, we moved light footed. After two more key swipes, we arrived at the last door.

“The next area is crawling with Risen,” Lucina spoke bluntly. “They followed me through the Outrealm gate, like how I followed you, Phil.”

I should not have been so surprised with her stealth, as she developed the habit in Ylisse. And yet, I failed to detect her presence back at Sandibar. “So, you followed me to Sandibar? Well, I won’t ask why, but I’m glad you’re here.”

Lucina nodded. “You already know the stakes and our parents defeated Grima once. There is no reason the outcome would be any different. We believe in you, Phil. _I believe in you_.”

A tear danced around my left cheek. A bulb went off. Naturally, I knew what had to be done once the portal came open. But experiencing a second chance of redemption was an alien sensation. One could say I was a motivated new person. I could have quit after holding my deceased wife. I could have quit after witnessing the desolation of my home and possibly the world. I could quit even now with Grima’s minions waiting in ambush. But none mattered more than going back to Origin Peak and killing Grima, even if I must use my bare hands. I never asked for any of this, but the responsibility I gladly accepted. My friends deserved more than a life of gloom and warfare.

“Thanks, Lucina. Thank you, everyone for giving me a chance at doing something far greater than myself. This is for you, and your parents, and the world.” I embraced each one with sound of sirens and roars filling our ears. Severa was last and I anticipated the cold shoulder. What I received instead was a bear-hug as she crushed my lungs.

“Take care of yourself, Sev. Your parents love you and they would be darn proud to see their daughter grow up to who she is now.”

The redhead sobbed on my shirt, creating a deepened wet spot. “You idiot! You better give that bastard a good beatdown! If you don’t kill that monster, I’ll kill you before he gets a chance!”

I released her and smiled. “Of course. I wouldn’t expect it any other way.” I took in a deep breath then motioned to Laurent. “Open the door. I’m ready.”

“Is everyone else prepared?” Laurent questioned.

“Ready!”

The door swooshed opened and out came the wave of Risen. The hideous creatures had no other purpose than to murder. We made sure they failed.

Gerome and Minerva took to the front. The scaly ally burped out a massive fireball. The majority of the living dead were incinerated instantly. Breathing in hot flames, she was prepared for another round, until one of the ghastly figures punctured her chest. Flailing on the ground, the dragon tamer lifted her head.

“Minerva! Stay with me, girl!”

“Severa! Inigo! Owain! To the front!” Lucina blurted. The three close friends obeyed and slashed down the Risen with their swords. Noire and Laurent provided support in the back with longer range weapons. The small force we made were able to push the Risen deep in the lab.

“Cynthia!” Laurent grunted between spells. “Go to my desk. Under my stack of papers is the control panel. Switch to ‘up’ levers one, two and three.”

“Ok!” Cynthia ran with her giant black lance. Before reaching the panel, several Risen jumped in front of her, blocking the path. Expecting doom for herself, her heart pounded away. One of them got by her defenses and gnarled on her arm. Screams of defeat expelled from her mouth until a louder shriek rang.

“I got you covered! Now go!” I pulled back Ragnell from the monster’s skull as it vanished in purple mist. I regripped the famous sword. “Welcome to my world! Come get some!” I swung wildly around in all directions to give Cynthia time to do her work. She used both hands to push the large stacks of lab work away. Flicking her wrist, the gate twenty yards ahead made a rushing mechanical noise. Similar to the gate at Sandibar, lightning danced the metal beams. Flashes of light grew brighter and brighter. Plasma appeared next; the portal was opened.

“You did it, Cynthia!” I yelled out.

“Go for it, Phil!” She responded as she watched my feet carry me to my destination. Kjelle and Yarne, in his beast form, bulldozed a path for me.

The rabbit man slashed and chewed those unfortunate to get in his way. “No one messes with a bunny!”

“Come on, Phil! Hurry!” Kjelle groaned.

You didn’t need to tell me twice. I placed Ragnell on Laurent’s table and ran through the gateway. Thoughts of friends and family flooded my mind. The overwhelming state of joy and gratitude became my heart, embracing the second chance of winning back the world for mankind. An awakening of rebirth, one could say.

“Chrom! I’m coming Chrom, hold on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only one or two left, or one and epilogue. Will post the finished product by new years. It's been fun writing this.  
> Feel free to join the writing discord: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


	29. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima fells by the hands of Phil. The era of peace and light is ushered in.

Chapter Thirty-One

Darkness. I felt this before. The Outrealm gate took me to the empty void. This was the same dark arena the fell dragon sent me before it met his demise. However, the terror-inducing blackness held no power. Grima’s bondage were weak once again. The mental torment was not existing. The bonds of hopeless despair shattered, giving way to blissful resurrection. Light came into the world and all who bore witness confirmed. Light overcame the darkness. The light was ethereal for a moment, then went by as quickly as it arrived. A body appeared, yet still had that aura of heavenliness. The light won.

“Phil!” Chrom cried out.

The Shepherds got up from their knees and found renowned inner strength. The confidence built up in their hearts as their tactician moved with every step. Phil made it out alive and if he can survive wherever he went, they could make it through anything, they thought. Or perhaps they saw the new giant sword at my side and became intrigued.

“Phil! The hell, man?” Vaike exclaimed.

“Not quite, Teach, but close enough,” I answered calmly. I looked behind and saw awe and determination in the eyes of the Shepherds. “Now, draw your weapons and follow me!” I paced briskly then went full-on sprint towards the fell dragon’s head.

A rush of wind to my back trailed the roars of battle cries. Ignoring the Grimleal slaves, I had a bigger fish to fry. Trusting in the Shepherds was well placed as Chrom, his exalted Falchion, and his allies tore apart the cultist zombies to purple mist. As my eyes fixated to the doppelganger, I noticed in my peripheral that the enemy didn’t charge after me. That was a mistake not questioning as the other self stood stoic. I took out Ragnell and flipped it around to show I meant business. Lifting the blade over my flushed face, I screamed murder upon reaching striking distance. The sword came down…slowly. The target motioned its hands and morphed into the opposite of a grotesque entity.

“Cor…Cordelia?” I asked, trembling.

Grima either became the pegasus knight or created an illusion. The crimson haired woman stood motionless in front of me.

“Cordy?”

This time, it responded.

“Hello, Darling.”

She swung her hips as she glided to me. Using her index finger, she picked up my jaw. Was this really happening? My neck creaked as it rotated but was hindered by a set of warm hands. I put away Ragnell.

“No, look at me. It’s me, your love.”

The pools of red dazzled in her eyes. I soaked in all her features to confirm it was her, but it didn’t feel right. I had to look back and find the real Cordelia. But the grasp of hands still on my face was too strong.

“Stop! It’s me! Don’t you love me?”

With no hesitation, I spoke a word that was painful, yet necessary.

“No.”

Her hands dropped and her face scrunched up. “No? Excuse me, what do you mean ‘no’?”

My lips curled, “You heard me. I love someone else. I always have. She’s-”

“His wife,” A female voice barked out in the distance. Turning around, I saw the Shepherds behind me making way for a brunette woman in a yellow cardigan with a grey undershirt and red scarf. Her pants were dark blue jeans and she wore brown boots. This was a typical outfit my wife would wear. She even sounded like her. All my senses told me this woman approaching me was my spouse, but my heart didn’t.

I pointed at her with a shaking finger, “My love…you…you are supposed to be dead.”

“Honey, it’s me!” She skipped forward and cupped my cheeks. “I didn’t die! I was only unconscious when you found me. If only you were around for a while longer, you would have realized…but I’m fine! See?”

She took my hands, grasping them. They felt freezing to the touch. Her breath of cold air tickled my neck. The clothes and skin were clean, no trace of blood from the last time I saw her. Her scent smelled of lavender.

“Sweetie,” she continued. “Don’t you see now? I’m here for you!” Her hands loosened and snaked around my back. I reciprocated.

“Now, come, let’s go back home. You don’t need _her_. You belong to me.” she whispered into my ear.

The wording was eccentric; she would never say anything like that. I wanted to confirm one more thing. My head tilted and stared into her eyes. The first time ever I gazed into them, different shades of blue swirled together. I told her many times that her eyes sparkled like the galaxies. On this day, they did not. The blues were absent and replaced with greens. Then I saw the final tell; a translucent red growing. My fingers gripped Ragnell.

“Not going to fall for it, I have a purpose, to stop you, once and for all.”

I smirked as I spun and walked over to Cordelia. The pace was methodically slow. The tip of the blade focused on the crimson woman.

“I have had enough with your games, Grima. You think you can toy with me?” I grunted, gnashing my teeth. “You killed the one I loved the most. Many more suffered and perished under your wings. You entered my mind and played games with me. The nightmares, the dreams, the mirages. It was all you! I will not submit to you! Your reign of terror is over. I have been given another chance and I won’t waste it. You don’t mess with me, you understand!?”

I felt a bump in my pocket and reached in with my empty hand. The 3DS reflected the red skies. I looked at it for one last time and smashed it on the back of the dragon. A rumble in the skies roared and Grima screamed.

The illusion showed its true colors with a deep hiss. What was at one moment a woman, now reverted into a man with glowing eyes.

“ **What!? But how**?”

My face drew red with sweat, “You gave it away with her eyes.”

“ **What are you doing**?!”

I answered the beast, “For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable. In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!”

Ragnell flipped up and buried its way into Grima’s stomach. The aberration shrieked like a banshee, bleaching out a blast of wind. I continued to thrust the sword inward so that the tip exited through the back. A waterfall of blood spilled out while the monster dropped the spell. The illusion of my wife vanished. I jerked Ragnell out of the body and raised it above the head of Grima.

“No regrets!”

A quick swoosh of the sword. The blow was so great, the blade got caught on the ground. It didn’t matter. The head rolled off the back of the giant dragon and disappeared into the clouds. It was over. Grima was finally defeated forevermore. The body went up in black smoke then disappeared. I collapsed to my knees after expelling all my energy.

“Phil!” Chrom yelled while running over. “It is over. You did it!”

An otherworldly voice echoed in the skies, “Well done, Awakener and friends.” Naga used her powers to teleport us to the grassy field below.

“My services are no longer needed,” Naga’s humanly form appeared in front of the Shepherds. “May you enjoy everlasting peace with the demise of the fell dragon. I suppose I will be seeing you soon, great warrior.”

She pointed at me before she disappeared back to her throne room. No doubt all of us would meet her again, but I knew why she specified me out of all the Shepherds. I struck the final blow on Grima. I knew what the consequences were, and I accepted.

For Ricken. For Maribelle. For Emmeryn. For my wife and all future generations. For the Shepherds.

“Phil?” Chrom cried out, holding onto his wife and daughter. They saw it, all the Shepherds watched with watery cheeks.

“Chrom, it’s ok,” I looked down and watched as the fingers withered away first, “I’ll be ok. We did it, friend.”

The hands and arms went next. I glanced up to see a wall of beloved people surrounding me. Each one embraced me tightly.

“Thank you for giving me purpose, all of you. I’ll never forget the bonds we forged and share.” My tears flowed as much as everyone’s. The torso withered away next, with my face last. I smiled once time.

“Please, smile.” I requested, “This is not the end, but a beginning…for you all. May we meet again, in a better life.”

Wiping their faces, they reciprocated. My final images were of Chrom and his family before turning to the blue sky above. The mouth moved but spoke no words. If one could read lips, they understood what was breathed out.

_I love you._

His last thoughts were of his wife.

And with that, Phil was no more. No one dared to move away for a minute. Reflecting on all that transpired, the Exalt ended the silence.

“The war has ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world. I owe you all far more than words can ever repay. Especially Phil, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come.”

Lissa ran around to her brother and hugged him, still crying. “Poor Phil, after all he did for us…”

“Don’t cry, sister. Have faith we will see him again. If our bonds are strong enough, we will. This isn't over. I believe Phil is out there, somewhere. And I'll find him, if it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him.”

Lissa dried her eyes, “You're right! He has to be out there somewhere and we'll find a way to bring him home. Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!”

The Shepherds nodded in agreement. Each member muttered to themselves acknowledgement of the heroics of the man from the future.

Cordelia ended the banter with a declaration, “Too many times now have I watched loved ones give their lives for me. I must hold on to faith that this time will be different. Let us grieve for today, for tomorrow, we will begin our search.” The queen sighed and her tears ceased.

Chrom held her body against his. “Phil has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Phil returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice bought.” The lord released his wife and looked up, whispering, “Phil, if you can hear me...you will always have a place here with us. Remember that. Always.”

~

The path to recovery was slow. The markets were up and running in a matter of months, along with basic home structures. But the castle of Ylisstol would take many years before full restoration was complete. The official coronation of Chrom and Cordelia was expedited immediately in order for the rebuild process to go smoothly as possible. Everyone from commoner to nobility attended the massive ceremony, streaming with blues, reds and whites. Full peace and tranquilly ushered in a new era under Chrom’s rule.

The Shepherds either returned to their homeland or stayed within the city limits. As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Few ever forgot his glowing smile and idle quips, even as he doled out tasks that would break a wyvern. Kellam departed Ylisse for a long journey. Of course, it took Chrom and the others several years to notice his absence.

Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and Lissa. Still, the latter insisted on breaking up the monotony, and the couple often traveled to far-flung markets.

Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. His wife, Sumia, raised pegasi, and her flower-petal readings were said to bring good luck to all.

Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Sully, who dragged her poor husband on countless missions in the name of Ylisse.

Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Cherche knit many wool caps to shield her husband from the bitter Feroxi winters—and, of course, a cap for her dear wyvern, Minerva.

Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Olivia spent years trying to get her husband to pay attention, but the two still built a fine life together.

Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess. It was his wife, Panne, who broke the cycle and invited him to see her warren, after which the two traveled from land to land as mercenaries.

Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. Thankfully, his wife Nowi's flair for drama was entertaining enough to keep the mob's pitchforks at bay.

Henry settled down with Tharja and turned out to be a surprisingly good husband. Their antics of magical prowess amazed the locals during their rare times of bickering.

Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children were said to love Libra like a mother but flee in terror at the sight of Miriel.

Basilio and Flavia came to realization of mutual love and united Regna Ferox as one country. They ruled together with an iron fist and unlimited amounts of beer at their disposal.

Lucina left without a trace, but not without saying a teary good-bye to her father and mother. No one knows where she ran to. Some speculated into the future in her own timeline.

~

“My lord! We have a report of most urgency!” A man in silver armor approached the throne of the Lowell’s.

“Speak,” calmly exclaiming the Exalt.

The messenger unrolled the scroll and proceeded to read out loud. The findings of the search were fruitful, causing the king and queen to jump out of their seats.

“Send me my horse at once!”

Cordelia took a hold of his hands. “Please, let me come!”

Chrom shook his head, “No, my love. You stay here. Someone must fulfill my duties while I am away, and no one better to do so than you, my sweet Cordy.”

She let him go. “Ok, my love, I understand. But can you not go alone? Please, take your sister with you.”

The lord rubbed his chin and smiled. “Ok, for you, I’ll take Lissa.”

“Please be safe!” Cordelia held onto her husband for as long as he permitted.

“I will return safely, I promise.”

~

“Chrom, we have to do _something_.”

“What do you propose we do?”

“I dunno.”

A man, sleeping in peace in the field, was awakened by two familiar faces. The puzzled looks turned joyful when he yawned.

“I see you're awake now,” stated the smiling blue-haired man.

The blonde lady giggled. “Hey there!”

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know,” Chrom offered to bring the stranger to his feet, stretching out an arm. “Give me your hand.”

The man accepted, revealing a hand free from any tattoos and markings. When he got his footing underneath him, the short man gazed into Chrom’s eyes before glancing around. Comprehension followed suit after checking his surroundings. He smiled when the memories of the two came flooding back.

“Welcome back. It’s over now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story. While it is not perfect at all, i still love it, especially since it is my first. I acknowledge i should have had someone to proofread, but i did not; that's the only thing I'd change. I'll get one or several in the future. My younger self would never imagined writing a story, let alone one that took many months to write out and plan. Personally, i am proud of myself, but i hope you liked it. This was a good personal goal I finished that i started during the earlier times in the pandemic when i decided to pick up a new hobby. I've met many good friends along the way on discord that are encouraging and supporting and helped me when i asked. They get much credit too, and if you are reading this (from Fanfiction Treehouse), you know who you are. Thank you so much!
> 
> Feel free to join the writing discord i am on: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


End file.
